A Family You Never Expected
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: Ginny's life was normal. Until she is sent to Hogwarts. After being sorted into Slytherin, she gets a whole new life. Previously be Slytherinprincess92. Same Author, same story.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

_Summer before first year..._

***Flashback***

Ginny sat at the end of a long wooden dock with her feet hanging over the edge. The moon light was reflecting into the lake water below. She closed her eyes. The soft breeze made her mane of fiery red hair blow freely. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly opened her eyes. Staring down at her was a boy with licorice black eyes and short, spiky raven black hair.

"Hi" he stated simply

"Hello?" she replied

"May I join you?" he asked

"Might as well" she replied shyly

"I'm Roderick Snape, who are you?" he asked sitting down

"Ginevra Weasley" she replied

"A Weasley?" he responded shocked

"Yeah... Why? What's wrong with the Weasley's?" she asked in defence

"Nothing. It's just, my father has two star students and their last name is Weasley." he responded

"Students?" she asked

"My father is the potions master at Hogwarts" he replied looking down

"Really? That must be fascinating." she said in awe

"If by fascinating you mean him leaving me at home every September with my mother and sisters and I don't see him really until Christmas and then again until Summer holidays. Yes, fascinating is the word." he stated sneering

"I know. I have six older brothers. They all leave in September and they don't even come home at Christmas. It's lonely being the only girl in a family" she said

"I know that feeling. I hate being the only boy" he sneered

"LIGHTS OUT!" yelled a camp counsellor "Back to your cabins!"

"Meet me here tomorrow before breakfast," he said before getting up and walking to his cabin

Smiling, Ginny slowly got up and made her way back to her own cabin. She had finally found someone who didn't sneer when she had informed them of her last name. Who didn't insult her because of who her family was. She had finally found a friend.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's First Year..._

***Flashback***

Walking into the Great Hall for the very first time, she could feel everyone's eyes looking in her direction. Sighing, she looked around the hall for any sign of her brothers. Seeing them, she sneered inwardly to herself. She abruptly turned her head away. Remembering the letter from her best friend, she turned her head towards the left side of the hall. Their eyes met. He quickly nodded his head in greeting. Smirking in return, she saw that he was seated beside a very cute blonde boy. Before she could even get a closer look at the boy, she had reached the stool with the sorting hat sitting upon it. She stood there admiring the hall and lost in her own thoughts until she heard her name.

"Ginevra Weasley!" yelled Professor McGonnagall

Squaring her shoulders, she stalked confidently to the stool and sat down gracefully. Glancing towards the Gryffindor table, she saw them all. All of her brothers were smiling up at her.

"Ah yes, another Weasley, but the last of this generation. There is something different about you though. Something... Very different. But I see it is something special, and that makes my decision for me. Better be... Slytherin!"

Quickly, she looked towards her brothers. Percy was staring up at her in disbelief and horror. Ron was glaring at the Slytherin's, his face was so flushed that it matched his hair. Fred and George were just sitting there with identical looks of complete and utter shock. She got up gracefully, and walked straight towards the Slytherin table.

'This is gonna be absolute hell' she thought

As she reached the Slytherin table, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she found herself looking into the eyes of her best friend. A small smile spread across her face as she noticed he was motioning for her to join him and his friends.

'Or not' She thought smirking as she sat down between her best friend and the cute blonde boy.

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

"I don't see what is such a big deal!" yelled Ginny

"Of course you don't!" yelled Roderick in return "Your nothing but a little naive child!"

"That is rich, coming from you! You are barely a year older then me!" she yelled

"Look Ginny, besides Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, your my best friend. You are the sister I always wanted-" he tried to explain calming his voice

"Ro, You have three younger sisters-" she started to say

"Yes, but none of them like Quiddatch, or know what school is like. I can't tease them without them going to one of my parents. Your my fun 'sister'" he said before sitting down in a huff

"Awweh Ro, I love you too. Your my best friend. Now, can you please tell me why you are so angry?" she asked, still irritated

"Because your chasing after four Gryffindor boys. Two of which treat you like your covered in bloody Dragon dung. The other two acknowledge you and treat you great until somebody else is round!" he yelled standing up again

"So, they are my brothers!" she yelled shaking on the verge of tears

"I hate seeing you in pain. Every time I see you after they treat you unkindly, I get so mad. I just want to torture them!" he explained

"I get that Roderick, but I can't just give up on them" she said quietly

"Then do whatever you 'need' to do. But they will never accept you for who you are, only we Slytherins will!" he yelled before storming out of the common room slamming the portrait shut behind him.

There was no stopping them. The tears sprang free and cascaded down her face at such a rate that her robes were soaked in seconds. She slumped down on the couch. It wasn't long before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Seeing as how it was very uncommon thing in Slytherin, she looked up with a questioning look on her face. Gasping. she started blinking and wiping the tears away.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" she snapped bitterly

"Whoa Ginny, no need to snap my head off," he said plopping down beside her

"Sorry, what do you want Malfoy?" she asked trying to sound nice, but the venomous tone leaked through causing him to inch away

"Surprisingly nothing. I heard the fight between you and Roderick. He has a point." he said

"You think I am wasting my time talking to my brothers?" she spat

"Not quite. I think you are wasting your time with the Prefect and the Potter worshipper. But, I do not think you are wasting your time with the twins. Now, go up and clean your face so people don't start to doubt the fact that you are a Slytherin so we can go to dinner. I'm starved." he explained

"Why would I got to dinner with you?" she asked skeptically

"Because I am offering to be your friend, and going to dinner is what friends do" he said sticking out his hand "Friends?"

"Friends" she replied shaking his hand

"Good, now go freshen up for dinner," he replied

"Fine" she replied sighing

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

It was a nice warm day outside. Sun shining, birds chirping as they flew in the blue skies. In Ginny's mind, it was the most perfect day. She was sitting in History of Magic staring out the window that over looked the Black Lake. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Professor Binns. He was rambling on and on about some Goblin Rebellion again. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the scenery outside. Gazing out towards the Black Lake she saw the Care of Magical Creatures class leave the Forbidden Forest. A second later the bell rang loud over the grounds and through the halls. Hearing the bell signalling the end of classes, she snapped out of her day dream. After she hurriedly gathered up her books, she left the classroom as fast as she could.

"Gin Gin!" yelled a voice

Turning around, she saw her two best friends. Roderick Snape and Draco Malfoy were running down the corridor to catch up to her.

"What are you doing now?" asked Roderick when him and Draco caught up to her

"I am going to go and put my books up in my dorm" she explained

"Mmm, that is not going to work Gin," Draco replied shaking his head at her

"... Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow up at him

"We just had Potions, and my dad kept me, Draco, Nott and Zabini after," Roderick replied "He was informed that you are failing History of Magic, Transfiguration, and that you may need a little help in Herbology."

"So...?" she asked clueless

"So... us four are going to help you out," responded Draco "Nott and Zabini are waiting for us outside by the willow tree"

They continued walking in silence until the reached the willow. They quickly decided that they would start studying tomorrow and just enjoy the afternoon. They were sitting around eating candy and making fun of the Gryffindors when a shadow cast over them. Looking up they saw a very angry looking redhead. Behind him was a bushy haired girl and messy black haired boy.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny asked exasperated

"Ginevra, why are you hanging with these bloody losers?" he asked ignoring her question

"They aren't losers! They are my friends" she stated in a deadly calm voice

"How can you be friends with them?" he asked through clenched teeth "They hate Weasley's and Gryffindors"

"In case you haven't noticed Ronald. I'm not a Gryffindor, and they look past my last name and see me for who I am!" she yelled "Somebody once told me that my family will never except now that I am a Slytherin, only the Slytherin's will. At the time, I didn't want to believe it let alone admit it, he was and is right"

"What are you on about?" he asked frustrated

"Oh don't be daft now Ronald. I have noticed. It's almost June and this is the first time you have talked to me since the train ride here. Percy looks at me in disgust, and only talks to me to get me into trouble. Fred and George ignore me completely, unless nobody is around. I have seen you four receive letters from Errol-" she explained

"Errol?" asked Blaise Zabini

"Family owl," she explained glancing at Blaise before she spun back to glare at her brother "Anyways... I have seen you four receive letters. I wrote home every week from the start of September to the end of March. I have not received a single response from either mum or dad." she finished explaining with tears in her eyes

Draco was standing to her right, beside her with his wand out in case something happened, Roderick was to her left. He looked over at Ginny to see tears threatening to spill over.

"Get lost Weasel. Ginny has been distraught all year because of your family. She doesn't need to be even more so this close to finals." Draco spat

***End of Flashback***

_Summer before Ginny's Second Year..._

***Flashback***

She loved days like this. Slightly rainy with a bright sun making the rain drops glisten. Staring out her bedroom window, she couldn't help but think of happier days. Days where she was the apple of her dad's eye, his little poppet. Days where she received hugs all the time. Days where her family didn't treat her like she was about to kill them. Ever since she went to Hogwarts they have changed their mannerisms towards her. She never asked to be placed in a different house then her brothers. Especially not their enemy house. She hadn't changed in the slightest. Had she? It really didn't matter anymore. They hated her, no matter what. Nothing would change that fact. Sighing, she looked down at the letter in her hand. It had been two weeks since school had got out, and she had gotten a letter everyday from Roderick. They basically all said the same thing over and over, but this one was different. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and began reading her latest letter.

_Gin,_

_How are you? I ask that only because I don't know how to start a letter, especially this letter otherwise. I know you are not very well. Your last letter kind of scared me a lot. It didn't sound like you. I thought I was going mental at first. Until I showed it to Draco when he was over here yesterday. He agreed that it was scary._

_We talked to my parents last night. They are now insisting that you come stay with us for a bit this summer. My father is giving you a week. If you do not respond by the need of the week, we will come pay a visit._

_Please write back. I guess I will see you soon no matter if you do or not._

_Ro_

'One more chance' she thought to herself 'Just one more'

Standing up, she walked over to her vanity and dropped the letter casually on the top of her text books. Sighing, she grabbed her sweater and ran downstairs. Upon entering the main flor, she noticed that her family had started eating lunch without her. Grabbing a plate, she sat down and started piling food onto it.

"Oh, Ginevra. Ron is having Harry and Hermione over for a couple of weeks. Can you make sure your room is presentable?" Molly asked

"... It's clean," Ginny replied like her mother was crazy

"No. You see... What I meant is... Can you make sure your house robes, and anything else that is associated with... Your house is hidden or sent away?" Molly asked giving Ginny a pointed look

"... Why?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow

"Because Hermione is going to staying in your room. She is a Gryffindor and we don't want to offend her." Arthur explained in haste

Ginny's eyes narrowed as a sneer worthy of any Slytherin spread across her face. Pushing her plate away and abruptly standing up from the table, she stalked upstairs to her room. Slamming her bedroom door as hard as she could, she grabbed a quill, a piece of parchment and some ink and started writing.

_Ro,_

_Come and get me A.S.A.P, and bring your dad. I need to get out of her as soon as possible._

_Ginny_

She walked over to her black owl and tied the letter to her leg. Her owl, Esmeralda, was a gift to her from Draco and Roderick for her twelfth birthday. She was a beautiful black owl with a silver tinge to the tips of her feathers. Her piercing yellow eyes made anyone jump once she fixed her stare upon them. To Ginny, Esmeralda was the perfect owl.

Grabbing a book off of her bed side table, she climbed into bed. Reading the title, she groaned slightly. Wizardry Pure blood Families. Sighing, she opened the book to where she left off. The Malfoy family. Soon, she had become so engrossed with reading that she didn't hear anybody floo in downstairs. It wasn't until she heard Fred and George yell did she came too. Curious, she snapped her book shut and through it on her bed as she ran downstairs.

"What are you doing here Professor?" asked Arthur

"To seek permission-" Professor Snape began

"Permission for what exactly?" Molly asked urgently

"Permission to have your daughter as a guest in my home for two or three weeks. Starting immediately." Professor Snape stated leaving no room for discussion

During the exchange between his father and, whom he guessed were Ginny's parents, Roderick stood quietly beside his father. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Roderick looked in that direction. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was his best friend. He started to smile until he saw her face. Her friendly smile was missing. The glint of mischief and happiness that was usually plastered in her eyes was absent. Knowing the only thing that would make her smile again, he spoke.

"How about the rest of the summer Father?" Roderick asked winking at Ginny, receiving a small smile

Snape looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow, only to find him looking somewhere else. Following his son's train of sight, his eyes landed on a young girl. At second glance, he saw the young girl was in fact Ginny Weasley. Anger flew through him as he saw how depressed she looked. Sneering, he turned back to her parents with a glare.

"My son is correct. The rest of the summer would be better suited," He stated without giving them an option

Upon hearing the word 'yes', Ginny fled upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed he prepacked trunk and through all her other things into a everextendingcharmed bag that Blaise Zabini had given her for her birthday. When she re-entered the main floor, Professor Snape grabbed her trunk and bag from her and stalked outside. Glancing at Roderick, she shrugged and he followed his dad. Taking on last look at all the occupants of The Burrow, she sneered. Everybody had retreated back to their recent activities. Sighing, she stalked out of the house, slamming the door as she went. Smiling, she ran and caught up with Severus and Roderick.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's Second Year..._

***Flashback***

Humming to herself, she walked down the train's corridor. She was on her way to go find Pansy Parkinson. She hated walking around by herself, but she needed to get away from Crabbe and Goyle. Taking Draco's advice, she left. Peering into a virtually empty, she opened the door. Pansy was sitting by the window, with her head leaning up against the cold glass. Slamming the door, she made Pansy squeal and jump out of her silent trance. Smirking, Ginny went and sat down across from her.

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Pansy sneering

"Sanctuary-" stated Ginny in a calm voice as she looked out at the rolling landscape

"From what?" Pansy asked curiously

"Crabbe and Goyle" Ginny stated sitting down

"Figures," huffed Pansy

"Mmm... Anyways, Draco told me to come and find and hang out with you" explained Ginny

"Oh... Did he tell you anything about us?" Pansy asked

"No... Why?" responded Ginny raising an eyebrow

"He's my betrothed," Pansy mumbled

"I'm sorry, " Ginny responded sincerely

"Mmm, thanks," responded Pansy giving a small smile

"So... Do you usually sit by yourself?" asked Ginny, trying to change the topic

"No, I usually sit with Draco and the other Slytherins," said Pansy looking up at the dreary sky

"So why are you alone today?" Ginny asked

"I'm too ashamed. I don't like Draco as more than a friend. I like someone else, but I don't know how he feels. I haven't seen him since we were told about the betrothal and he seemed happy from what I could tell," vented Pansy

"Why don't you still sit with him, you two will have to talk about it sooner or later" asked Ginny "You like a Slytherin right?"

"Too awkward and yes of course I like a Slytherin!" screeched Pansy

"Good, I'd hate to see what Draco would be like if you liked a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor" said Ginny thoughtfully

"Merlin, that would be terrifying!" laughed Pansy

"Who is it?" asked Ginny

"Why should I tell you?" sneered Pansy

"Because I am a Slytherin and could probably help you date him," stated Ginny with no emotion

"Roderick," Pansy responded blushing

"Nice" Ginny stated sticking out her hand "Friends?"

"Friends," Pansy replied shaking Ginny's hand

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

Ginny was once again staring out the window. It was pouring rain. sighing, she turned back to her Herbology essay. Sneering, she continued to write. Once she had finished, she packed up her books and started down to the Slytherin common room. She hated the walk from the library to the dungeons. As she was entering her own little world, she was grabbed and pulled into a deserted classroom. Screaming, she felt a hand slap over her mouth. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she became aware that she was in the presence of four others. As soon as she could clearly see, somebody muttered 'lumos'. Gasping, she looked up into the faces of her four brothers. The four of them all looked at her with the same unreadable expression. Fred and George came up behind her and pushed her into a chair. Looking up at them, she started to get scared.

'Be Slytherin' she thought 'Be cold, uncaring and brush off anything they say. Show no emotion'

"Hello Ginny," Fred started with a smile

"Frederick" she responded coldly with a curt nod

This automatically got their attention. Not once in her twelve years had she called any of them, except Ron, by their full names. Nor had she ever been so cold to any of them either. Smirking at their stunned expressions, she started talking again.

"Why am I here Percival?" she asked sneering in his direction

"We want you to change houses" Ron stated

"Out of the question Ronald," she stated folding her arms

"Since when have you started calling us by our full names?" asked George

"Since when have you four started talking to me at school?" she growled jumping up

Instinctively, all four of them took a step back. They had seen her temper unleashed before. It wasn't very pretty. It reminded them of their mothers temper. Their mother's temper definatly wasn't pretty. Rolling her eyes, she stalked over to the door. She stopped and turned to look at them all.

"Next time you 'kidnap' someone to interrogate them, make sure they are securely bound to the chair," she stated simply before sweeping out of the classroom

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. How could she be disowned? She never did anything wrong. She never asked to be put into Slytherin. It was un-just. It was un-fair.

She had been walking around aimlessly since she had received the letter from her parents.

'No' she thought 'They weren't my parents anymore, I have no parents'

At this thought, she collapsed onto the cold dungeon floor and wept. Footsteps were approaching her, but she didn't care. She continued to lie on the ground. Once the footsteps had reached her, she looked up. There, standing over her was Professor Snape. Once he saw her tear stained face, all anger left him. Bending down he picked her up and carried her back to his office. Once there he sat her down onto a nearby desk. He walked over to his closet and pulled out two vials. A Calming Draught and a Cheering Potion.

"Drink this" he stated handing her the Calming Draught

After he had seen her gulp it back, he walked over to the fireplace and flooed the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy! Roderick!" he yelled scaring the whole Slytherin house "Get to my office now!"

Cancelling the floo connection, he turned to look at his student. she was always smiling and held off emotions. Today however, she was pale, depressed and tear stained.

'I wonder what happened' he thought

No sooner had he thought this, did his office door burst open. In the doorway stood his son and god-son looking both anxious and scared.

"Dad" said Roderick "What is the matter?"

"Ginevra seems to be distraught," he responded sitting down in his chair

"Gin?" asked Draco

"Hello Dray, Ro." she responded quietly looking down

"Gin, what's the matter?" Roderick asked as he sat down on the right side of her, Draco on her left

"Read" she commanded handing him the letter "Out loud"

"Alright..." he said taking the letter " Ginevra, me and Molly have had a talk with Percy. It seems that you do not wish to have a house change. To us that is clear evidence that you do not wish to be a Weasley anymore. We have come to a conclusion. You are here by disowned. As such, you are not allowed over at our place ever again. Arthur Weasley."

The silence that conjured over the four after Roderick was finished dragged on for what seemed like minutes. Ginny slid down from the3 table and walked over to the open window. It was dark out. The moon glistened off of the Black Lake's glass like surface. She could feel their gazes on her back. They were waiting for her to respond. For her to say something, anything.

"Pathetic" she said

"Pardon?" asked Severus

"Pathetic" she responded "That is what they are. Pathetic. I had always known they were traitors to the wizardry world. I just never thought they would be traitors to me, their own flesh and blood"

"Understandable mistake" Severus nodded his head

"What will you do?" asked Roderick

"She will move in with us. It only makes sense" stated Severus walking over to Ginny "That is, if she wants"

"That would be wonderful Severus" Ginny stated, turning around to give Severus a hug

"I will write to Caroline now then. You three better head back to the common room. It is nearly curfew" he stated ushering them out of his office

"Yes Professor" they chorused jokingly as they left the office

***End of Flashback* **

_Summer before Ginny's Third Year..._

***Flashback***

"Ginevra!" yelled Severus "Can you come down to my parlour please?"

"Coming Sev!" she yelled back

Ginny quickly grabbed her sweater ad swept out of the room. Sighing she started to make her way down to Severus' parlour. Upon reaching the door, she raised a small fist and wrapped on the door. Hearing the beckoning call to enter, she slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Severus?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Caroline and I wanted to talk with you. Please sit down" he explained pointing to an empty chair in front of his desk

Looking around once she was seated, she felt at home and safe. The furniture was dark mahogany . Book shelves lines the walls from top to bottom. They were covered in all kinds of things. The cushions were a deep green velvet. The couch and cushioned chairs on the far end of the room were a matching green velvet also. The fireplace was lit, and the light from it was casting a warm glow over the three occupants of the room. To Ginny's left was Caroline. Her light brown hair was glowing in the firelight. Her sparkling brown eyes were alive with love, joy and welcoming. Severus sat in his high backed chair behind his desk.

"Ginevra, we wanted to talk to you about your unfortunate situation" he started

"My situation?" asked Ginny

"You being disowned dear. Now, neither Severus or I have been disowned before, so we can't know exactly what you are going through, or how you are feeling. But, I can imagine that you are feeling lost and betrayed. Am I correct?" Caroline stated

"Yes," Ginny clarified full of worry

"So, we were talking about what to get you for your impending birthday and we settled on a gift." he said glancing at his wife quickly before snapping his back to Ginny "The thing is, we need your permission"

"What is it?" asked Ginny curiously

"The Parental Vow" said Caroline grinning

"Really?" squealed Ginny exhilarated "That would be amazing!"

"I thought you would say that. Go and get dressed. We leave in an hour for the Ministry. We will take the other four so we can go out for a celebratory lunch afterwards" said Severus smiling as he got up and walked to the door holding it open for the girls

"Thank you Severus, and thank you Caroline." Ginny said smiling "This means a lot to me"

"Oh Ginevra dear, you best get used to calling us Mum and Dad" laughed Caroline as she embraced Ginny

Stunned, Ginny just stood there in her future Mother's loving and protective embrace. Tears sprang from her eyes as she returned the hug. With a smile on her face, she ran upstairs to change into her best clothes.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's Third Year..._

***Flashback***

"I can't believe Scarhead got us all put into detention" fumed Draco

"You hexed him!" argued Blaise

"He tryed to hex Gin!" Draco argued back forcefully

"Dray, my Dad taught me hexes so I can protect myself," Ginny said stepping in front of Draco and putting a calming hand on his chest "I appreciate it Dray, but I now feel that it is my fault that we are in detention"

"It isn't your fault" he said calmly

"My sister can take care of herself. Dad is shocked that she can put as much magic as she does into those hexes, and the fact that she can do them with no wand and non-verbal too is even more shocking." commented Roderick

"Look at the bright side Dray" yelled Ginny as she was about to the round the corner

"What bright side?" yelled back Draco

"At least we got detention with my Dad," laughed Ginny as she rounded the corner

Mumbling their agreement, the three boys rounded the corner to see she was already leaning against the wall outside the potions classroom. As they reached the door, the Golden Trio were storming down the steps leading from the entrance hall. When the Gryffindors reached the Slytherins, the door to the dungeons sprang open.

"Enter!" bellowed Severus from within

The seven entered very quietly. The Slytherins with grace and confidence, the Gryffindors with fear and nervousness.

"Weasley. Potter. Granger. You will be washing the floor. There is a bucket and a tooth brush for each of you. No magic!" he stated, not looking up from his marking

"But sir, which Weasley?" asked Ron

"I beg your pardon?" asked Severus looking up

"There are two Weasley's in the room sir" responded Ron

"You are wrong Mr. Weasley. I see only one Weasley in this room, and that is you" replied Severus setting down his quill

"But, Ginny is a-" Hermione started

"Snape!" exclaimed Ginny and Roderick

"What!" yelled the Golden Trio

"Gin, I think you should explain" responded Severus as he sat back in his chair

"Well Weasley, after your parents disowned me, Severus and his wife Caroline took me in. Then for my thirteenth birthday, they adopted me by giving me The Parental Vow. As of that day, I was no longer Ginny Weasley. I am now Ginevra Snape, and I will be Ginevra Snape until the times comes for me to marry." she explained turning to Severus "What would you like us to do Dad?"

"Draco and you can sort through the ingredients and refill the containers and after that is down you can bring them to Roderick and Blaise who will be re-labelling them" He said smiling at Ginny "Get to work"

The detention went on for a couple of hours. The four Slytherins sat there and conversed with Severus basically the whole time. When the detention was over, the four Slytherins walked back to the common room laughing as they remembered the look on The Golden Trio's faces when they were given their detention and when they received the news of Ginny's adoption.

***End of Flashback***

_Ginny's Fourth Year..._

***Flashback***

"Oi! Ginny! Come here!" yelled Draco from across the Slytherin common room

"Yes Dray?" She asked

"Have you read the bulletin yet?" he asked curiously

"Nah, I don't usually. Why?" she questioned

"Curious. I didn't want to go read it myself. I was hoping you could tell me whats new in Hogwarts." he stated "Hows classes?"

"Blah. I loath History of Magic and Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts is a complete bore and a pathetic waste of my valuable time." she stated

"Well what do you want to do when your older?" he asked looking around the common room.

It was midnight. Nobody was in the common room anymore. They were sitting on the couch barely an inch from each other. He wanted to reach out and touch her in some way, but he was scared to.

"No clue yet. I do know I would like to be a mum at some point. But career wise I never really gave it much thought. Probably something in the Ministry or a shop owner" she stated thoughtfully

"Well depending on what area of the ministry you want to get into, you will need all three of those courses. As for being a shop owner, you don't need them at all. You'd kick Merlin's arse any day in DADA though, no worries there. I can help you after classes with the other two if you'd like. As for being a mother, you don't need them, all you would need is a guy-" she stated

"A guy who loves me, and will take care of me and won't run out the moment I tell him I'm expecting." she stated solemnly "And that would be great if you helped me with classes"

"Okay, when?" he asked eager to keep the subject off of guys

"Every time I have homework in those classes," she laughed "So every night?"

"That works," he stated "Now, go check the bulletin board. You won't be sorry"

He gently pushed her up off the couch and towards the bulletin board. He swiftly got up and followed her so he could see her expression. Once she was in front of the bulletin board he pointed out the piece of paper that she had to see. Gasping, she turned around and jumped into his arms, squealing. When she pulled away slightly to see his face they were only an inch away from each other. She gulped. He gulped. She looked into his Mercury eyes. He looked into her emerald eyes before looking down at her lips. She looked down at his and before they could do anything else, their lips crashed against each other. Neither of them knew who kissed who first and neither of them cared. Draco slowly started to move her towards the couch and gently pushed her down onto her back. Grazing her bottom lip with his tongue, he begged for entrance. She slowly parted her lips to allow it to him. Their senses heightened. Their skin yearned to be felt by each others touch. Draco's hands slowly started to run over Ginny's body as their kissing deepened and became more sensual. His hands started to push up her skirt and when she didn't push his hand away he lifted it full up and started playing with her hem line. As he felt her moan into his mouth, she reached down and undid his pants that had grown quite tight at the crotch. As she slipped her hand into his boxers, he pulled down her lace thong and jammed a finger into her warm, wet centre. At the same time she jerked her hand up and down his hard, juicy cock. Moaning into each others mouths they started moving their hands faster. Draco soon slipped another finger into her tight pussy and started moving his hand faster. She pulled away from his kiss as she started moving her hand up and down even faster.

"More Draco. More fingers. I wanna cum" she moaned sensually into his ear before crashing her lips back onto his

Obeying her, he slid two more fingers into her tight wet pussy and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Pretty soon she was moving her hand even faster and bucking up to meet his hand at every thrust it made. They were close. Their moans muffled by each others lips. She could feel the pulse in his rock hard cock throbbing. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter, and her walls getting tighter with every thrust. When they were on the edge of cumming, Ginny pulled away and started to suck on his hard cock.

"Oh Merlin Gin. I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." Draco whispered in a throaty voice

"Good." she pulled away just enough so she could say it.

Groaning, he took her by the legs and swung her around so her dripping pussy was in his face. Before she could register what he was going to do, she felt his wet tongue plunge into her warms wet lips. Moaning against his cock she felt his seed shoot into her mouth. At the same time she was exploding her juices all over his tongue and into his mouth. Pulling away from each other they just stared at each other, until Draco licked his lips.

"We best be going to bed Ginny." he stated doing his pant's back up and gathering his books

"Yeah, we should" She agreed pulling up her thong

"Goodnight Ginny." he said as he walked over to the staircase leading to the boys dormitory's

"Night Draco." she responded glancing towards the fire

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he turned to look at her. She was beautiful in the firelight. It cast a warm glow over her lightly freckled face and brought out the natural golden highlights in her hair. He wanted nothing more then to hold her and kiss her passionately. Sighing, he spoke up.

"Oh, Ginny" he said

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look at him

"Congratulations on getting the Chaser position." he said before disappearing up the stairs

As she watched the love of her life walk up the stairs she mentally smacked herself. She wanted to call him back. Do something so tomorrow wouldn't be awkward. Groaning she got up and walked up to her dormitory. Her last thought before she drifted off to a sleep that was filled with a cute blonde haired boy, was 'Merlin, your stupid'.

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback***

She was walking aimlessly down the corridors. She had finished all of her homework. All her friends were busy, and as much as she liked reading, she didn't want to be reading on a beautiful Friday afternoon. She was engrossed in her own thoughts that she had walked through two ghosts and ran into Peeves. Turning the corner, she walked right into something hard. Looking up she was starting into the eyes of Fred Weasley. He smiled gently and all she could do was sneer and walked around him. As she was walking around him, she walked into another hard object. Looking at the robes she saw the Slytherin emblem, smiling she looked up into the face of Roderick. He glanced behind her to where Fred was standing looking at Ginny in confusion, before he spoke.

"Dad said you were looking for me?" he asked wondering if she was all right

"Yeah, he told me you had a detention." she stated as she started to walk

"Mmm, always do your Transfiguration homework," he laughed "What's up?"

"Bored, thought you would have an idea" she said glancing at him

"Ginny, you are the one with the fun ideas. I am just the brains," he joked

"Well I guess the rolls have switched" she said dryly

"Whats with you lately?" he asked "You barely talk to anyone anymore, and when you do, it is in a monotone voice"

"It's nothing Ro, just forget it." she said forcefully

"Nah. tell me." he urged

"I'm warning you Ro, don't get me mad" she warned

"Tell me, or I will tell Dad and you know what he will do" he told her

"Ugh! Fine, but not here. It has to be somewhere private" she said as she she dragged him by the arm into an abandoned classroom

Once she had shut the door behind them and pushed Roderick into the closest chair, she put a locking spell on the door and performed a silencing spell. Turning to him, she conjured up a chair and sat down gracefully. She sat there for a moment studying him under her piercing gaze. Sighing, she turned towards the window and gazed at the birds flying around outside.

"I like someone," she stated quietly

"I figured it had to do with something like that, who is he?" Roderick asked concerned

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked

"Our little secret," He responded holding out his pinky to her "Pinky swear"

"It's Draco." she said laughing as she interlocked her pinky with his.

"I figured you liked him, Blaise of Theodore" he stated smiling "So... what is the problem with liking Draco, that has got you so non Ginny?"

"The fact that I am just his best friend and nothing else to him, and never will be." she stated calmly

"How do you know that?" he asked moving his chair so he could sit next to her

"Because he doesn't treat me any different then he used to, and he didn't like me when we first met." she mumbled

"What did you do Gin?" asked Roderick looking at her questionably

"What do you mean?" she asked scared

"You did something to get his attention didn't you?" he asked

"I may have signed up for modelling..." she said looking up at the ceiling

"Ginny!" yelled Roderick standing up "You know Draco doesn't like materialistic girls!"

"I know! It was a moment of weakness Roderick. Mum and Dad said I could if I liked. I accepted. I have my first job on Saturday. Mum is meeting me in Dumbledore's office and she is escorting me. I want to do this for me Ro, not just because he will notice me as more then his friend" she said as tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks

"I don't like it..." he said caring

"I didn't think you would. But I want to do this. Please accept that?" she asked looking at him teary eyed

"I will. But you better not come crying to me when he still doesn't notice you" he said before walking out of the class room without letting her to say anything in response

Smiling, she left as well. She had gained a new spring to her step and a more confident air to her.

***End of Flashback***

***Flashback* **

"So, how was the modelling session on Thursday?" Pansy asked as her and Ginny walked into the Entrance Hall

"Great! It was for the Muggle clothing designer Dior. I got a free shopping spree from them. Wanna come?" asked Ginny as she pulled her long red locks into a high pony tail

"Ah durp! Of course! Did you even have to ask?"laughed Pansy

"Nah, just wanted to see your reaction." laughed Ginny

"Ginny?" said a small voice from behind the two girls

Spinning around, Ginny saw the entire Weasley clan, plus Potter and Granger staring at her. Groaning she turned to Pansy and inclined her head to the Weasley's.

"I'll go handle this. I'll meet you in the common room" Ginny said confidently

"Okay..." Pansy said uncertainly

"I'll be fine. My dad taught me well." laughed Ginny with an evil smirk

With one last curious look towards the mostly red haired group of people, Pansy swept out of the Entrance Hall. Turning, Ginny put on her most innocent face and walked over to her old family. Once she reached them, everybody took a step back. Rolling her eyes at their antics, she spoke.

"Yes Molly?" asked Ginny nicely

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" she asked uncertainly

"Well. You?" asked Ginny trying to be civil

"Very well, thanks" Molly responded taken back by Ginny's nice tone of voice

"That is good. How about you Arthur?" asked Ginny

"Um... good" said Arthur clearly surprised to be addressed to nicely

"Mmm, that's good. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?" asked Ginny curiously

"We miss you." Percy spoke up from behind Arthur

Through out the entire group came a collective agreement. Shocked, Ginny didn't know what to say. She quickly swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Oh?" she asked

"Yes, Ginny. Please come home?" begged Molly

"I can't Molly. I'm sorry." Ginny stated

"Why?" asked Arthur

"Snape!" she heard a voice yell across the Entrance Hall

Turning around, she laughed as she saw her Quiddatch captain walk up to her and do a double take to the people she was in company with. Giving her a quizzical look, he approached her.

"MacCauley!" she yelled back

"Malfoy wanted me to inform you that he will be waiting for you in the common room at 7 tonight for your practice" he said confused

"Thanks." she said smirking

"Mmm, see you at supper." he said before walking away

"Why did he just call you Snape?" asked Arthur as Ginny turned to face them again

"Because that is my last name.." she said like it was obvious

"Since when?" asked Molly

"Since my thirteenth birthday when Professor Snape and his wife Caroline adopted me." she said moving to lean against the wall "I'm surprised Ronald didn't tell you. He has known since the detention we shared last year"

"WHAT!" screeched Molly and Arthur

"And so did Fred now that I think of it. So, if he knew, he more then likely told George," Ginny said thoughtfully

"WHAT!" screeched Molly and Arthur again

"How come you didn't tell us Ron?" asked Bill questioningly

"I was so confused. And why am I to be blamed. Mum and Dad didn't even tell us she was disowned. I found out that night in detention too." Ron explained accusingly

"WHAT!" screeched all the Weasley men, save for Ron and Percy

"Well... Percy knew she was disowned, we thought he would have told everyone." explained Molly leaving no room for argument

"You should have been the ones to tell us though Mum," said Charlie

"Well.. what's done is done." huffed Molly

"How come you didn't tell me Gred?" asked George sounding hurt

"I didn't know what I had heard. She walked into me one day and refused to smile and when she walked around me she walked straight into the other Snape and he said something about his dad telling him she was looking for him, I didn't know what it meant." he explained

"Wow, you guys have issues." Ginny stated almost at the point of laughing "The point is Molly, I can't go back to The Burrow because that isn't my home anymore. It won't ever be again. My home is at Snape Manor with my older brother and little sisters and parents. I would like to establish some kind of relationship with you guys. An Aunt and Uncle/Niece relationship. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That can work... will you come visit?" asked Arthur

"Once in a while." she responded "You guys hurt me beyond repair."

"How?" asked Molly

"You were my family, and when something I had no control over happened, you guys abandoned me and adopted Potter and Granger into the family. The Snape family was there through it all and was my shoulder, my rock, my guardian angels, my family." she explained standing up "Now, I will write to you to tell you when I am able to come visit. I have to get to the library and get some books before I meet Draco"

Without waiting for a response, she left them standing there looking at her retreating form. Sighing she ducked behind the tapestry to sulk and let her emotions over take her. She was shocked when all she did was laugh.

***End of Flashback***

_Summer before Ginny's Fifth Year..._

***Flashback***

"Hey Dad." Ginny said as she strolled into his parlour

"Hello Kiddo," he said as he put down his quill and opened his arms for a hug

"I missed you," she laughed as she was welcomed into a hug by him

"I missed you too, it wasn't fiery enough here," he said as they pulled away and Ginny went to sit down in her usual chair by the fireplace "How was your visit?"

"Well enough. I do have something to tell you though" she said looking in the fire

"What is it?" he asked curious

"Imadatingpotter..." she mumbled quietly

"I beg your pardon?" he asked unable to hear her

"I'm dating Potter..." she said quietly, but clearly

"Does this have to do with making a young Mr. Malfoy jealous?" he asked

When she looked up completely shocked, he laughed. He couldn't help it. Her face looked like a Hippogriff caught in the Knight Buses head lights. At his laughing, she looked confused.

"I heard you and Pansy talking about it the last time she was over. I was not eavesdropping either. Just as a warning, next time you are talking about something like that, make sure it is in your room away from ears. I don't need to hear about your love life. I wouldn't like to hear that about any of my daughters love lives." he explained

"Yes Dad." she replied blushing

"No go and un packed if you haven't already and I would explain why you are dating Potter to Roderick and I would write to your other friends as well" he said

"Yes Dad" she said giving him a quick hug before leaving his parlour to go up to her chambers.

***End of Flashback***

_Summer before Ginny's Sixth Year..._

***Flashback***

"Where are we going Dad?" asked Beth for the third time that day

"On a vacation with the Malfoy family" he responded barely listening

"Yes, but where Dad?" asked Sophie

"Somewhere warm," he said

"That could be anywhere Honey," responded Caroline as she came down the stairs with Ginny and Julia following her

"You don't even know Mum?" asked Roderick shocked

"No. Only him and Lucius know." she responded putting down her suitcase next to the others

"That is correct dear" Severus said as he walked over to his wife to give a welcoming kiss

"Hello?" called a male voice from the family parlour

"In here Lucius!" called Severus

"Hello everybody" greeted Lucius as he and his family entered the Entrance Hall of Snape Manor

"Hello" said all of the Snapes

Once everyone was occupied with their own tasks, Lucius walked up to Ginny. He knew that she like Draco, she had bluntly told him about a year ago. This trip was part of the plan that Lucius and Severus set out. The plan was for Draco to see how much he truly loved Ginny. It was obvious to everyone but the two of them that their feelings were mutual. At the moment, she was currently talking to Draco about school. It was common knowledge in the Slytherin house and the families that she was only dating Potter to try to make the guy she liked jealous.

"So Ginny, you still dating Potter?" asked Lucius

"Yes. But not for long. I fully intend to break it off with him as soon as I can. I hate feeling obligated to hang out with him and his friends. I greatly dislike Granger. She should have been in Ravenclaw." she vented

"Ravenclaw is too good for her though." Draco laughed

"Too true, too true." remarked Ginny laughing

"Well, all the best to you Ginny. I hope the guy you like comes to his senses and snatches you up." responded Lucius

"Me too Lucius" she said shyly

***End of Flashback***


	2. Unliked and Cheating Boyfriends

**Chapter 2**

_Ginny's Sixth Year..._

"Hey Ginny? Do you recognize this owl?" asked Carmen

"No" she stated venomously

"Oh?" perked up Tiffany who was sitting nearby

"Just give me the blasted owl," Ginny stated rolling her eyes at her roommates antics

Smiling once she saw who the letter was from, and had the letter that was attached to owl's foot in her hand, she tore open the seal.

_Dearest Ginevra, _

_How are you my darling? I hope your dorm mates aren't being too much trouble. If they are, just use a few tricks I showed you this past summer. I know, I know, I shouldn't be telling you to use them. _

_How are your classes? I hear from your Father that you are doing tremendously in Potions and Charms as well as in DADA and Transfiguration. Congratulations! I am not to pleased to hear about your resent decrease in interest in History of Magic, but with Professor Binns teaching, it is no wonder. Just, please try to do better. _

_I also hear that you have a Hogsmeade weekend approaching. I would love to have lunch with you. That is, if you don't already have plans. I have owled the others and have asked them to join us as well. Your Father will be joining us. Owl me back at the earliest convenience so I may reserve a table._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Smiling, she quickly wrote a letter telling her that she would be there and sent it off with the owl. Sighing, she looked over at the clock, 8 o'clock. She left her homework on her bed and left for breakfast. As she entered the common room she saw Draco coming down the stairs that lead to the head boy dormitory. He must have sensed her presence because he looked up and gave her one of his trademark smirks. He quickly walked over to her and offered her his arm.

"Good morning Gin." he said smiling

"And a good morning to you too Dray" she replied with a smile

"Your in a good mood this morning" he stated

"My mum sent me a letter this morning asking if I would like to join her for lunch during the next Hogsmede trip" Ginny responded grinning like a fool

"Ah... Hows Potter gonna react to that?" Draco asked sneering slightly

"What do you mean?" she asked curious

"Well how is he gonna handle you ditching him for lunch with your Mum?" Draco asked

"Probably the same way he reacted when I told him I wasn't gonna go to Hogsmeade in the first place" she said frowning slightly

"You weren't going?" Draco asked, his curiosity perking up

"Nah, I have a Transfiguration essay due Tuesday and I want to do well on it" she said sternly, causing him to smile slightly

"You will do well on it, but I could help you with that if you'd like" Draco suggested nervously

"Would you really Dray?" she asked

"Won't he miss you?"

"Maybe... he'll probably just hang out with Weasley and Granger anyways"

"Mmm... You going to hang out with him after?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no

"Depends" she replied shrugging

"On what?" he asked looking at her

"On what my Mum has planned for after lunch" said Ginny

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny began looking for Harry. Seeing no head of tangled black hair at the Gryffindor table, she began to follow Draco to the Slytherin table. Sighing quietly as she sat down, she began to pile food onto her plate. Feeling someones eyes on her, she looked up. There sat Ron at the Gryffindor table glaring daggers at her. When their eyes met, all he did was sneer. A sneer worthy of any respectable Slytherin.

'Aren't I the one suppose to have the trademark Slytherin sneer on my face?' she thought glumly

"Gin." said Draco interrupting her thoughts

"Yeah?" asked Ginny snapping her eyes away from the Gryffindor table and focusing her attention on him

"I think Julia is trying to get your attention." he replied reaching across her to get the jam

Looking across the hall towards the Ravenclaw table, she saw her sister smiling happily. When Julia caught Ginny's eye, she quickly grinned and waved. Ginny quickly motioned for Julia to come sit with her and Draco. With no further actions, Julia stood and hurriedly made her way over to Ginny.

"Morning Ginny!" Julia exclaimed as she sat down between Ginny and Draco "Good Morning Draco!"

"Morning Jules," said Ginny rolling her eyes at Draco who could only muster a small wave, causing him to shrug

"How are you this fine morning?" Julia asked happily ignoring Draco

"Fine..." Ginny replied looking suspiciously at her sister

"Only fine?" asked Julia trying to sound concerned

"Okay Jules, out with it." Ginny said reaching across Julia and Draco to steal the jam back from him

"Out with what?" asked Julia trying to sound innocent

"With the reason as to why you are so happy this morning," Ginny said taking a quick glance up at her dad

"Oh... I have a boyfriend" said Julia casually grabbing the piece of newly jammed toast that was lying on Ginny's plate

"You do? Since when? Who is he?" Ginny asked being the typical overprotective sister

"This morning he met me outside my tower and asked me out on our way to breakfast" Julia said grinning

"Alright... who is he?" Ginny asked again

"Dennis Creevey" Julia said with a straight face

A silence spread through Ginny. Draco, who had been chewing his toast stopped in mid chew and turned to look at Ginny. When their eyes met, he saw worry, Draco gulped. Before either of them could say a thing, Ginny grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her pout of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. They were closely followed by Draco. Stopping in front of a portrait of a snake, Ginny waited for Draco to whisper the password. Rushing in, she gently pushed Julia onto the bed. She stood in front of Julia with Draco standing beside her. All Ginny could do for a moment was just stare at the wall behind Julia.

"Dennis Creevey?" Ginny asked calmly

"Yes" replied Julia

"Why him?" asked Ginny

"He's smart. He's funny. He's kind. He's nice and cute. He doesn't treat me badly. He treats me really good considering I am a Snape" Julia stated

"Being a Snape is an honour Julia, always remember that" Ginny stated sternly leaving no room for an argument

"Did Creevey ask your father's permission? Or at least your brother's permission?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow and speaking up as he sat down in his arm chair so he didn't cause a fight between the two

"I don't think so..." Julia thought

"Go find him. Tell him if he doesn't want two very angry men on his case, one of which is his teacher, the other is a senior Slytherin, then he is going to have to respectfully ask their permission" Draco stated

"Okay" Julia responded nodding her head

"Now Julia." spat Draco as he watched her continue to sit on his bed

"Right" Julia mumbled as she scrambled through the portrait

As soon as Julia was gone, Ginny took the empty spot on the bed in silence. Silence over took them as they sat thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't believe it. Julia liked a Gryffindor. She groaned, it was all her fault. She was dating Potter after all. Potter was the resident Prince of Gryffindor. The Golden Boy of the world. Throwing herself back onto the bed, she literally face palmed her forehead.

"I thought Ravenclaw's were suppose to be intelligent" Draco stated thoughtfully

Ginny was silent for a moment before she cracked up laughing. It was true, Ravenclaws were suppose to be clever. Hearing Ginny laugh was music to Draco's ears. He hardly heard her laugh anymore and he loved hearing her laugh.

"Apparently not." said Ginny once she had calmed down slightly

"I kind of wanna be there when Creevey asks your Dad's permission" said Draco

"Mmmm, that will be hilarious." Ginny said nodding her head "Dad isn't gonna be happy with me"

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked as he moved to sit beside her on the bed

"I'm dating Potter, the resident Prince of Gryffindor" she said "It's all my fault that Julia likes that Creevey kid."

"But doesn't Julia know that you are only dating him to make the guy you actually do like jealous?" asked Draco

"I don't know" she said sitting up "I better be getting back to my dorm though I have to get my books for class"

Before he could say another thing, she was gone. Groaning, he flung himself down on the bed. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, have some sort of contact with her. Sighing, he got up, grabbed his bag and left his head boy dorms for class slamming the door as he went.

It was Saturday. Hogsmeade day. The sun was shining and rain clouds could be seen in the distance, but they were miles away. Ginny had tryed talking to Harry about meeting up with him after and he said he couldn't because he had promised Ron and Hermione that he would hang out with them. She had shrugged it off and instead of walking down to the tiny village alone she was with the Slytherin gang. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Roderick were leading with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. That meant that Ginny and Pansy were left to have their girl talk in the back. Ginny was excited, not only did she get to see her mum today, but her mum said she had a surprise for Ginny. Pansy was talking nonstop about something, but Ginny wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until, Pansy snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face did Ginny come out of her little day dream.

"What?" asked Ginny

"Roderick is trying to get your attention" laughed Pansy

"Oh..." smiling sheepishly, she turned to her brother "Yes dearest brother of mine?"

"We're here." he laughed

"Oh, okay" she said shaking her head at her foolishness, she turned to Pansy "Still want me to find you after lunch?"

"Course, you know the stores we will be going to today" she said as started down the lane "Bye!"

With a group chant of goodbye from the other occupants of the group, Roderick and Ginny entered The Three Broomsticks. glancing around, they saw their mother sitting in a corner booth. On her right was Beth, a third year in the Slytherin house. On Beth's right was Julia, a fourth year in the Ravenclaw house. On their mother's left was Sophie, a first year in the Ravenclaw house. On Sophie's left sat Severus. Between him and Julia sat two empty seats. As they approached the table, their mother stood so she could give them each a bone crushing hug. As the three sat down, the waiter came up and took their orders. After he had gone, Caroline slowly turned towards Ginny.

"You hair is getting long again dear." she said smiling

"Yeah, I have been meaning to do something about it." said Ginny as she started playing with a strand of it

"Yes, well it is beautiful. Don't change it." she said

"My agent says the same thing" Ginny laughed as she reached for the glass of water sitting to the left of her plate

"Oh. Which reminds me! I got an owl two days ago from a clothing designer. He is related to your agent by marriage and he wants you to model his summer collection for him." Caroline said pulling a letter from her purse and handing it to Ginny "I flooed your agent naturally to see if it was a fake, it isn't. I even met the designer."

"Wow! I'll do it." Ginny exclaimed smiling "What does it mean on one condition?"

"The set is on a beach in Greece..." replied biting her lip

"Greece?" asked Ginny gulping

"Yes... Now, I read the parents letter, as did your father. We have decided to make a family trip of it. Maybe even invite the Malfoy's. The good news is, it is only March. You have two months to decide if you will take it or not." said Caroline

"I'll take it." stated Ginny folding the letter

"You sure?" asked Severus

"Yes Dad." Ginny replied smiling

The conversation moved on from there. Ginny loved family dinners like this. She rarely had them and she always looked forward to them. All too soon lunch was over and everybody was heading off to do their own thing. Roderick and Ginny went off to find their friends. Julia went to find Dennis. Beth went off with their mother to go and get a new reading book, as Sophie and their father went back up to the castle. As Ginny and Roderick were wondering around trying to look for their friends, they heard moaning coming from a alley way. Smirking the walked over to the edge of the building and peeked around the corner. There was Harry Potter, with Lavender Brown pushed up against the side of the building. He was having sex with her, in broad daylight. Ginny couldn't see straight. Her vision was blurred and her head was spinning with the numerous thoughts running through it. Before she could do anything, she waved her hand. Potter and Brown were now permanently stuck to each other unable to do anything but thrust. What made it worse was that Potter's penis had shrunk to the size of a tootsie roll. Before anything else could happen, she turned and ran. she ran until she was almost to the castle. As she was slowing down, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She spun around and started to yell, but her voice was muffled in a muscular chest. She inhaled the scent and automatically let her guard down. As the tears came flooding down her cheeks, he picked her up with ease and carried her all the way back to the castle, down to his head boy dorms. When he had her settled into his bed, he told her he would be right back. He turned and ran all the way to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Professor?" he called as he opened up

"Hi Draco." said a little voice to his right

He glanced over to his right and saw a mini Caroline sitting at on of the tables doing her homework. Smiling he sat down next to her.

"How are you Soph?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Good, I have to do an essay on Goblin Rebellions though" she replied chewing on the end of her quill

"So you are good and bored eh?" he asked smiling

"Yeah" she replied laughing "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with your Dad," he said calmly "Do you know where he is?"

"In his store room," she said turning back to her essay "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Ginny isn't doing to good" Draco responded

"What happened" Sophie asked dropping her quill and looking scared and concerned

"I think the reason is a little to old for you?" he said looking at her

"Draco Malfoy! She is my oldest sister and I love her. You will tell me now!" she yelled standing up with her fists on her hips as she glared at him

Her yelling brought Severus out of his store rooms. The scene before him made him crack a smile. There was his baby girl, glaring down at the heir to the Malfoy fortune. What made it funnier was that Draco was cowering under her gaze.

"I suggest you tell her Draco. She knows Occlumency and Legimens and is really good with a wand, she will just use force to get the answer out of you if you don't tell her." Severus said as he walked over to the duo

"But sir... it is kind of adult" Draco responded

"Potter slept with that dimwitted Brown slut!" Sophie yelled

Before Draco could get over his shock, Sophie had stuffed her essay in her bag and ran out the door. Glancing at Severus, he asked the silent question 'What was that?'.

"I'll get the calming draught, You go find Sophie" Severus said as he walked back towards his store rooms

Listening to what Severus said, Draco swept out of the classroom. He walked straight to the portrait that lead to his rooms. Sure enough there stood a very irritated Sophie. Smirking, Draco whispered the password and let Sophie through first. As soon as she saw her sister lying sill on the bed, Sophie dropped her bag and ran to her. As she approached the bed, Draco quietly exited the room to give them some privacy. He stood leaning against the wall waiting for Severus to show up with the calming draught. When Severus came into sight, Draco whispered the password again and let Severus enter before he did.

What Severus saw when he entered the room melted his heart. There was his oldest daughter with her head in his youngest daughter's lap as his youngest daughter rubbed circles on her back. Shaking his head, he walked over and knelt in front of Ginny.

"Heya Kiddo," he said stroking her hair

"Hi Dad" she said sniffling

"I brought you a calming draught" he said handing it to her

"Thanks" she replied before she gulped it back

"Why are you so upset honey?" he asked as he continued to stroke her hair

"Because I dated that scum for nothing." she said as her sobs started to subdue

"How so Gin?" asked Sophie

"Because Draco doesn't even realize that it is him that I fell in love with. He wasn't even remotely jealous of Potter. It was all for nothing" she said

There was silence in the room before anybody spoke.

"You love me?" Draco asked as he collapsed in to his arm chair

A second later Ginny's eyes went huge. She had forgotten that she was in Draco's room. Without thinking she stood up and ran out of the portrait and down the hall that lead to the Slytherin common room. When she entered she ran straight to the seventh year girls dormitory. She called for Pansy as soon as she entered. When Pansy came out of the bathroom and took one look at Ginny's face, she automatically knew something happened. Pansy told her to sit on her bed and wait while she went and got Beth. When the two girls entered the dormitory, they sat on Pansy's bed and listened as Ginny told them all that had happened today.

Meanwhile back in the head boy dormitory, Draco sat in his chair stunned. He loved Ginny, he always had. He just never thought that she would ever love him in return. His mind was spinning with so many thoughts that he didn't even notice Sophie come and sit in front of him or the fact that Severus take the chair next to him.

"She has loved you for a long time Draco" spoke up Sophie, causing Draco to jump

"How do you know?" he asked unsure

"Well for one, I heard her tell Pansy one night when she was staying over and for two, it is quit obvious." replied Severus causing Draco to jump again

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, she talks about you all the time." Sophie said "That is why she even thought of dating Potter in the first place"

"That is why she became a model as well Draco" said Severus

"But she should know that I don't like Materialistic girls" argued Draco

"That is what Roderick told her. But I think she did it so that other guys would be attracted to her so that you would get even more jealous." said Sophie

"I will say this Draco. I know you love her. As does Caroline. As does your parents and sisters. As does your friends, basically everybody that knows you, knows you love her. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you, and as will Roderick." Severus threatened as he stood up and walked over to the portrait "Just something for you to think about. Now Sophie, you best go finish your essay."

"Yes Dad" she said quietly getting up and following her father "Bye Draco"

"Good Bye Draco" waved Severus

"Bye Soph. Good Bye Sir." Draco said as he walked over to his bed so he could lay down and think

"Good Evening everyone!" greeted Dumbledore as he stood up to give a speech "Now, before we start eating I have a little announcement"

He quietly waited for everybody to settle down. As soon as the Great Hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, he began his announcement,

"The ministry as adopted a new law. A law saying that every witch and wizard has to be married before they graduate from school." He stated simply "If you aren't, the Ministry will select your future life partner from a Compatibility Goblet. All the names of all the unmarried or unengaged witches and wizards with be in there and the Goblet will choose your spouse by compatibility."

It was silent for a minute, before everybody started screaming. Some in protest and some in agreement to the law. It was obvious that the younger ones didn't know what was going on. Draco took a chance to glance at Ginny to see how she was taking the news. Both her and Pansy were sitting still as stone looking at Dumbledore. They were as pale as ghosts. In truth he didn't mind the law, as long as Ginny was the one he was to marry. As he was staring at her, she quickly turned her head slightly so she could see him. Her face went from white to pink in a second as she saw that he was looking at her. When he smiled at her, her face quickly went from pink to red.

"No one will be exempt from the law, no matter how hard they try" said Dumbledore sternly "Now, dig in"

Without eating. Ginny stood up and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was staring at her with an intense gaze. With a stiff nod towards the doors leading towards the Entrance Hall, she left. He quickly followed, tripping over his own feet trying to catch up to her. When she got to the Entrance Hall, she stopped and turned, causing him to almost smack into her.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked up to me

"Oh cut the crap Potter" she spat

"Potter?" he asked thoroughly confused "Where did that come from?"

"From Lavender Brown's mouth, probably" she said eyeing him evilly

"What?" he asked as he gulped

"Like I said Potter, cut the crap. I saw you fucking her against a wall in an Alley today in Hogsmeade" she said

"Oh..." he said looking down at his feet

"Why?" she asked

"Why what?" he asked looking back up at her with a questioning gaze

"Why did you cheat?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Because you weren't giving me any action!" he screeched at the top of his lungs

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled punching him square in the nose breaking it.

Smirking, she sent a Bat Boogey Hex at him and waved her hand so that he flew into the Great Hall. She quietly followed him in to the hall. With another wave of her hand she made him started moving like an earthworm.

"We are over you insufferable Gryffindor! You are nothing but a cheating piece of shit" she said in a deadly calm voice

"Detention!" yelled McGonnagall "Tomorrow night, my office Ms. Weasley"

"It's Miss. Snape thank you very much, and a detention is well worth it." Ginny said as she turned and stalked out of the hall.


	3. The Unexpected Marriage

**Chapter Three**

Ginny sat on her bed. It had been a week since she had broken up with Potter and she was happy about it. Very happy about it. The Slytherin house was scared shitless of her for a day until she told them what happened and what she and Roderick saw in Hogsmeade. Potter and Brown now had the whole of Slytherin house after them for revenge. No one messes with a Slytherin and gets away with it. They were, pranked, hexed and jinxed every second they turned. The best part was that they didn't even realize it a majority of the time.

She was starting to resort to ignoring everybody. Only Pansy and Roderick could get her to talk. Even then, she would only respond with short one worded at the most sentences. At the current moment she was listening to Pansy complain because Ginny was refusing to sneak out to go out with her tonight to a new club down in Hogsmeade.

"Come on Ginny, everybody is going to be there." begged Pansy

"No. I don't wanna go." Ginny said standing up and walking into the bathroom

"Okay! That is it! Ginevra Snape if you do not come out with us all tonight I am going to tell Draco you slept with Potter!" yelled Pansy as she followed Ginny into the bathroom

"You wouldn't." shrieked Ginny looking scared

"Oh, but I would" she said smirking

"Fine! I'll go" said Ginny giving up "But I am not going to have fun"

"I'm not asking you too." said Pansy as she walked over to Ginny's closet "Now what am I going to make you wear?"

"How about sweats?" asked Ginny sarcastic with a hint of hope

"Perfect!" exclaimed Pansy as she pulled out a leather skirt and a Sapphire blue top that had a plunging neckline "Here"

"Seriously Pans?" asked Ginny

"Yes!" responded Pansy putting her hands on her hips "Now go get get dressed so I can do your make up and hair"

"Ugh!" screamed Ginny in frustration

"I love you too!" Pansy yelled back

A moment later Ginny came back dressed in the clothes that Pansy had picked out for her. The skirt showed off her long toned and tanned legs. The shirt was perfect for Ginny. It showed off her flat stomach and B cup sized chest. Smiling, Pansy motioned for Ginny to sit down on the bed. Sighing, Ginny walked over and sat down as ungracefully as she could. Shaking her head at her friends antics, Pansy got to work. With one quick, simple spell, Ginny's hair went from straight to in ringlets with a bump on top, held in place with two ringlets pulled back with serpent barrettes. After being satisfied with Ginny's hair, Pansy moved on to the make up. Make up she did by hand, she hated spells for the face. She gave Ginny a smokey grey eye look. Standing back, Pansy was satisfied that Ginny didn't look depressed anymore. She gave Ginny a clear lip gloss to put on, seeing as how her lips were naturally pink. She walked over to Ginny's closet and grabbed a pair of strappy heels and threw them to her as she grabbed two silver bangle bracelets and a pair of gemmed chandelier earrings with a matching necklace.

"Put these on Ginny" said Pansy

"Yes Mum" joked Ginny

"You just joked!" exclaimed Pansy happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands "I'm so happy"

"Your nuts Pans" laughed Ginny as she finished putting on the jewelry Pansy had handed to her "Ready?"

"Ready. Now, we are meeting the guys at the club" said Pansy as she pulled Ginny out of the dormitory and down the stairs

"Okay... How are we gonna get there?" asked Ginny

"Secret tunnel that only we Slytherin seventh years know about" laughed Pansy "On graduation day every year, the graduates tell the next generation. It's a tradition"

"Fair enough" Ginny said

Walking through the tunnel that was essentially dirt and rock was hard work. The girls joked the whole way saying that they really were going to need a drink after the hard walk. When they finally got to the exit of the tunnel, there was a rickety old ladder. The girls looked at each other before shrugging. Pansy went up first and then Ginny soon followed. When they finished climbing the tunnel they found that they were in an Alley. As they exited the Alley, Ginny realized that that it was the Alley that she had caught Potter and Brown in. Before she could think on it for another moment, Pansy had grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the main street of Hogsmeade. When they entered the club, Ginny could see Roderick and Blaise talking to some girls. As Pansy led her towards the bar, she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. Groaning in irritation, she ordered a fire whisky earning herself a weird look from Pansy.

"That is an awfully strong drink Gin" said somebody in her ear

"Yeah... Well... I need it to get through the bloody evening" joked Ginny as she turned around and came face to face with Draco

"I'll leave you two together" said Pansy winking in their direction before walking away towards Blaise and Roderick

"Why do you need it?" asked Draco taking the seat that Pansy had just vacated as he watched Ginny down the drink

"Because I was dumb enough to tell this guy that I love him and then run out of his room without waiting for his response. Did I mention I spilled it in front of my father?" she said as she signalled for another fire whisky "But, in my defence, I was completely distraught"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe he loved you in return?" he asked as he ordered his fire whisky

"Only in my dreams" she mumbled as she down her fire whisky and signalled for another at the same time

"Well he does Gin." Draco said as he downed his

"Does what?" she asked as she brought her fire whisky to her lips

"Love you" he said and downed his second fire whisky

"Bull" she said as she tryed to get up from the stool and stumbled

His Seeker reflexes kicked in immediately and he reached out and snatched her into his strong arms so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Turning her around, he quickly claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, they just stared at each other. Blinking, she shook her head to get away from the light headed feeling she had received when they kissed. When she stopped she found that her world had started spinning. Blinking, she looked around the room for either Pansy and Roderick. Groaning when she found them grinding up against each other in the middle of the dance floor, she turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.

"I'll have a muggle Superman." she said to the bartender trying to ease the tension

"Coming up" he replied smiling kindly at her

"What is a Superman?" Draco asked with his eyebrows creased together

"The muggles have this alcohol called Vodka, its made from potatoes in Russia, and a Superman is every type of Vodka the bar has behind the counter mixed together in one glass" Ginny explained as she smiled her thanks to the bar tender

"And it's deadly" The bartender commented as he turned to take Draco's order

"It can't be too deadly if she is ordering it, I'll have one" said Draco confidently as Ginny snorted into her drink

It went on like that for another four hours. Them each trying different drinks that had different alcohols in them. Different drinks from both the muggle and wizardry world. By the end of the night. Ginny had agreed to date Draco, and he was on cloud nine. They were in the middle of the dance floor when an idea came to his head. He looked down at Ginny and realized he didn't care that they had just started dating. They were holding each other close as they swayed back and forth to a muggle slow song. Slowly he pulled her closer and just held her tight.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing_

_watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when i dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me your seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Once the song was over, Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her outside. Once they were outside her pulled her into a dark alcove beside the bar so that he could ask her in private. He spun around once he was sure it was save to talk. He glanced at her and his breath caught in his throat. The yellow moonlight was casting a warm glow on her normally angelic face. He was happy that she let him drag her outside. Finally, shaking his head he came back to the real world.

"Marry me" he said

"What?" she asked

"Ginevra Snape. Will you marry me?" he asked again this time getting down on one knee

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to..." she said thoughtfully

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah..." she said biting her lip

"Yes!" he yelled as he jumped up and fist pumped the air

"Wow, I didn't know you would be that excited" Ginny said laughing

"Well... yeah" he said sheepishly "Let's get married now"

"What?" Ginny asked sputtering

"Let's get married now. As in tonight." he said

"Isn't that a bit soon?" she asked

"Perhaps" he said thoughtfully

"Isn't it a wee bit insane?" She asked thoughtfully

"Isn't marriage just lives next great adventure after your teen years?" he asked

"Yeah..." she said

"Well all great adventures are insane, that's what makes them so great" he said

"Okay." she said laughing at his logic

"Okay?" he asked confused

"As in okay, let's get married" she said

"Now?" he asked getting excited

"Yes, now." she said laughing

Without another word he grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that seemed to be over all too soon in both of their minds. when they pulled apart, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated. Draco had apparated them to a building in Diagon Alley. When Ginny looked up and down the street, even in her drunken state, she could tell that they were near Gringotts and the Ministry entrance. Draco quickly performed a simple temporary sobering charm on the each of them. After he knew Ginny could stand by herself he grasped her hand in his and walked her over to the door of the building they were standing in front of. She was surprised that the door was unlocked and when they entered she saw a women sitting behind a desk reading a romance novel. As Draco went to talk to the lady who was reading, Ginny got a chance to look around. She smirked as she realized that it was a wedding chapel. Seeing seats over by the window she sat down as to make sure she wouldn't fall over. Leaning her head back, she felt a presence beside her. Opening one eye, she found her self looking at Draco.

"What's the matter?" she asked sitting up straight like she was taught

"Nothing love, we just have to wait." Draco said as he put a hand around Ginny

"Why?" she asked

"Because at night this place only has one ministry official that is able to marry a couple, and right now he is busy marrying a different couple." Draco explained as he moved Ginny to sit on his lap

"Oh..." she said laying her head down in the crook of his neck "Will it take long?"

"I hope not." he said "Looks like your about to fall asleep"

"Nah, not even close to being tired. It's just comfy sitting like this" she said

"Alright, as long as you don't fall asleep" he said as he sat up straighter

The two were lost in their thoughts as they fell into an un awkward silence. Even though they had separate thoughts, they were the same in so many ways. They were thinking of babies and baby names. House layouts, house locations and house decor. Ginny was fermenting a list of dinners, breakfasts and deserts that she could make Draco. Draco was thinking of all the security spells he knew so that he could protect Ginny and any children they would have. Ginny was thinking of all the household spells that she knew and that she needed work on. Draco was trying to rememberall the do's and don'ts of how to treat your wife that his mother taught him when he was younger. They didn't have long to their thoughts due to right before they could start over thinking anything the chapel doors smashed open. What they saw left them sitting there with their jaws hanging open and eyes bulging out. There in the door way kissing each other like maniacs stood Roderick Snape and Pansy Parkinson.

"That was ... interesting" said Draco as he glanced at Ginny

"Yeah ..." she said glancing at Draco

All it took was for there eyes to meet before they were almost rolling around on the ground laughing. It took a few minutes for them to have control over there giggles. Once they could stand up without falling over, Draco turned to look at Ginny.

"You sure about this?" he asked

"Yes. I want to marry you" she said "I'm positive Dray"

"Okay" he grinned

As they were told to go through the chapel doors, the lights turned to a deep green haze.

"More Slytherins" said a deep voice

Looking around to find the source of the noise, they saw a portrait sitting on the black marble mantel of the far side of the room.

"Come here." said the portrait

As they walked over to the portrait the path that they walked on turned to black carpeting and the pews turned towards the portrait. As they got closer to the portrait, the minister came out of the door that was on the left side of the portrait.

"Hello" he said as he stood in front of them with a old looking book in his hands

"Hello" they returned together

"May we begin?" he asked

"Sure" replied Draco as he grabbed Ginny's hand

"Now. Let me explain the portrait. This is Salazar Slytherin" the minister said pointing towards the portrait

The two looked up into the eyes of the founder of their house. His long white beard and hair was hanging over his emerald green robes. If it wasn't for his eyes he would have resembled Albus Dumbledore. His almost beetle black eyes were staring them down in a fierce gaze. He glanced over Draco, he nodded his approval. He then glanced over at Ginny and his eyes narrowed. A sneer formed on his face.

'So that is where the whole Slytherin sneer concept came from' thought Ginny

"You are a Slytherin?" the portrait asked

"Yes" stated Ginny with a smirk

"How?" he asked sticking his nose into the air

"The sorting hat put me in Slytherin" she said mimicking the portraits actions

"Mmm... What is your last name" he asked

"Snape" she stated smirking at the portraits stunned expression

"How?" he asked recovering

"Must you know?" she asked stubbornly

"I am the witness to this union" he stated

"I'm originally a Weasley" she stated with a look of pure hatred and disgust

"How did you become a Snape then?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Severus Snape and his son Roderick and the family was more supportive and more caring and understanding then the Weasley's ever were" she explained trying to keep the anger down "They disowned me when I was twelve because I refused to have a house change. The entire family has been in Gryffindor since before they or even anyone can even remember. After I got the letter stating that I was disowned Severus took me in and for my thirteenth birthday, him and his wife gave me The Parental Vow. I am now Ginevra Snape"

"And you are about to become Ginevra Malfoy" Salazar stated after a moment of studying Ginny

After the ceremony, Draco apparated them back to Hogsmeade so they could get back to the castle. Once they made it back to the head boys dorms, Ginny crawled to the bed. The sobering spell that Draco had performed on the earlier had been whipped off of them when they apparated. Once Ginny got on the bed, she transfigured her outfit into a deep green lace corset and a matching thong. When Draco turned around from taking his clothes off by his wardrobe he was in complete shock. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes, then at that exact moment. As he walked to the bed and layed down beside Ginny. As he got under the covers to go to sleep, she slowly started to rub her way down the front of his stomach all the way to his boxers. At the same time she had leant down so that she could run her tongue softly against his ear lobe.

"Ginny?" Draco asked with his voice caught in his throat

"Yes Draco?" she whispered into his ear causing him to shiver

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked turning to look at her

"Yes Draco" she replied as she ran her hand down into his boxers grasping his growing cock

"Now you asked for it" he said flipping her over so he was on top of her

Before he could say another thing to her, he started to kiss his way down her neck. As he did so, he slowly slipped his hand down into her thong. As he felt how wet she was he moaned against her skin. As his finger was playing with her clitoris, she pulled his face up to hers so that she could kiss him. The kiss was so full of emotion, that it was exploding. It had had passion, love, fear, yearning and uncertainty. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. As storming gray met sparkling emerald, she silently nodded her head urging him to go on. She shivered in enjoyment as she saw his eyes light up. As he pulled her thong down and undid the corset and threw them across the room, he positioned himself over her. He looked into her eyes again to make sure she was ready and okay with this. When he received another silent nod, he slowly broke through her hymen. When she let out a little squeak of pain, he looked at her face to see her biting her lip. He started to pull back, she she grabbed his ass to keep him in place. Curious, he looked up at her.

"Don't you dare stop now Draco" she said venomously

"But-" he started to say

"Draco" she started to whine in yearning

He didn't need to hear more . He rammed into her as fast as he could. She arched her back to meet him as she gripped the sheets with a death grip. He stopped so that she could get used to feeling of him inside her. Once she snapped her eyes open and looked at him, he started thrusting. She was dripping wet at this point and he was harder then rock. As they came close to the breaking point, Draco pulled her closer so that they could be even more connected. She gripped his back with her nails as she came screaming his name. A moment later, Draco came exploding his seed into her as he moaned her name. They lie there for a moment panting until Draco pulls out of her and rolls over, pulling her close to his side to that he could cuddle her. After a few minutes of lying quietly, enjoying being in each others loving and comforting arms, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was brutal. The sun was streaming into the head boy rooms like a thousand lumos spells pointed at them. Groaning, Ginny opened one eye and glared at the sun. She was about to roll over and fall back asleep when she realized that the sun never shone onto her bed before. She opened both eyes and blinked as she got used to the blinding light. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed very soon that she was not in her dorm and that she was actually in Draco's room. She thought back to the night before and the last thing that she remembered is kissing Draco inside the bar. She also remembered some dream where she and Draco had married, so did Pansy and Roderick. Groaning, she sat up. As she sat up, the blankets slid down her naked flesh and gave her a sudden touch of cold morning air. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing nothing. She reached down with her left hand to grab the blankets. The sun caught something shiny on her hand and when she looked down her eyes slowly started to go wide. She screamed, she couldn't do anything else but scream. There, sitting on her ring finger was a simply silver wedding band. Her screaming had woken up Draco, who was cursing from being woken up so early in such a way. She looked over at his left hand that was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There on his ring finger was a simply silver wedding band. She did the only thing she could think of doing. Scream.

"What is going on Ginny?" Draco asked as he registered that it was her that was waking him up. "Why are you screaming? And why are you naked in my bed"

"We got married last night Draco" she said turning to look at him in the eye as she watched them go wide


	4. Confrontations, Confessions and a Shock

**Chapter Four**

"Married?" Draco asked gulping

"Apparently." Ginny said as she grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around herself

"How married?" He asked as he layed back down on the bed and covered his eyes

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" she spat as she walked around the room trying to find her clothes

"Well is it permanent?" he asked

Sighing, she stood up and turned towards him with a tense posture. As her eyes landed on him, he shrunk back in fear. Her normally emerald green eyes had turned to almost black as she glared at him.

"You should know Draco, that Pureblood marriages are permanent. As in no divorce. Death really does do us part." she said in a deadly calm but sweet voice "So guess what, your stuck with me, tell you die"

"What makes you think that I am going to die first?" he asked scared

"It's fact Draco. In most cases the man passes away first" she said smirking

"Oh..." he said as he tryed to subtly move far away from her

"Relax. I won't kill you" she said as she got on her hands in knees to look under the bed

Rolling his eyes, Draco got up out of bed and slipped his boxers back on. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed her thong and handed it to her. As she stood up, he backed away from her and walked towards the robe wardrobe and grabbed her corset that was flung carelessly onto it. He walked back over to her and handed her the corset. As she snatched it out of his hands he laughed. He stood there staring at the corset for a moment. Smirking, he looked at her.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that corset again very soon" he smirked

All that he got in response was her groaning as she spun around and walked into the bathroom. As she slammed that door she could hear his cruel laughter ringing in her ears. She tried transfiguring her corset back into proper clothing. No matter what she tried, nothing worked. Groaning, she opened the door a wee bit and peered out into the room. Draco sat in his chair reading a book. He was wearing a black sweater with dark wash jeans. His hair was still ruffled from their love making and sleeping.

"Draco?" she said causing him to look up at her "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Why?" he asked creasing his eye brows together

"I can't seem to reverse the transfiguration spell on the lingerie." she said biting her lip

"Okay. Just a second love" he said as he got up marking his place in the book

She waited until he came back with his old Quidditch jersey and a pair of black jeans that she recognized as her own. Raising her eyebrows in question, he blushed.

"That night you and Scarhead ended and you were in my room, I noticed these lying on my floor after you and your father and sister left. I thought they were yours and seeing as how you usually slept here, I kept them here just incase you needed pants." he said blushing

"Thank you Draco," she said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before spinning around and closing the bathroom door behind her

As Draco waited for her to reenter the room, he couldn't be more excited. He was waiting for his wife, the girl of his dreams. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He started day dreaming. He was walking up a garden path that lead to a white country house that had a big bay window and a wrap around porch. The shutters were a deep green. The house had big aspen trees that surrounded the place, one of which had a tree house in it and another had a tire swing. To the right of the path stood a playground area. To the left stood a garden area with a water fountain in the middle. As he got closer, the front door banged open and out came flying three children. As they ran up to him, he looked up and saw Ginny standing in the door way with a red haired baby on her hip and a strawberry blonde child holding onto her hand. Before he could day dream about anymore, he was shaken awake.

"Dray?" Ginny asked concerned

"Yes Gin?" he asked opening his eyes to find her an inch and a half away from her face

"It's breakfast" she stated standing up street, giving him room to get up

"Oh... Right" he said as he stood up and pressed the imaginary wrinkles out of his clothes "We better get to the Great Hall before somebody thinks something is wrong"

"Right," she said absently nodding her head

As they walked through the dungeon corridors, they lost themselves in their own thoughts. They only had one thought in common. Shit. Neither of them knew how their friends would take the news. The trembled just thinking about their families reactions. Their fathers would be pissed and their mothers would be dissapointed. They slowly came back to earth as they entered the Entrance Hall. It was very hard to be lost in your own thoughts while it was breakfast. When they were a foot away from the entrance to the Great Hall, Ginny froze. It took Draco a few seconds to realize this and when he did, he turned to her in a questioning manner.

"We are gonna be dead" she said gulping

"They won't kill us" he said

"They will make us wish we were dead" she pointed out "Which is pretty much the same thing"

"No, it's not" he said

"I think so" she said glaring at him

"I think your nuts" he said pushing her towards the door "Now, lets go eat"

"Fine! But you are the one who is going to be telling my Dad" Ginny stated before she walked into the Great Hall

"Crap" Draco groaned as he followed her into the Great Hall

When they walked into the Great Hall, everybody was busy. So they slipped into seats across from Roderick and Pansy, who were both looking way to sick to eat. After everyone had entered the Great Hall and the chatter became muffled as everybody stuffed their face, the owls arrived with the post. As Owls swooped everywhich way, people ducked and screamed. More owls the usual were arriving. As everybody started to open the mail, people started to stare at Draco and Ginny. They were completley unaware of the stares that was being sent there way. It wasn't until Roderick yelled that they realized something was up.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Roderick as he threw down the paper and glared daggers at

"Um... What?" asked Draco as he swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice

"You married my sister last night?" yelled Roderick

"WHAT!" yelled Draco, Ginny, their siblings and Severus causing people all around the hall to jump

When Ginny looked over at Pansy, she saw a Daily Prophet in her hands. As Pansy met Ginny's eyes, she quickly handed the paper over to Ginny. When Ginny glanced at the front page, she gasped. There, on the front page was her and Draco walking hand and hand down Diagon Alley last night after the wedding. All Ginny needed was to read the headline before she started to get dizzy and her eyes go wide. She quickly thrust the paper at Draco as she gulped down the pumpkin juice that Pansy had handed to her.

_Malfoy Heir Married to Golddigger Bride_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night, a severly drugged Draco Malfoy, age 18, married Ginevra Snape, formerly Weasley, age 17 at a Ministry of Magic chapel. Sources say that young Mr. Malfoy was too love sick over Miss. Snape for it to be real. Our source seems to think that Miss. Snape used a love potion, which is illegal. As everyone knows Miss. Snape's adoptive father is the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Did he give her the Potion willingly? Or did she use the imperious curse on him so he would brew and give her the potion? A Ministry Official has been disbatched to the legendary School for further investigation._

_Another source of the 'couple' say that Miss. Snape is seven months pregnent with a baby. There are a couple of speculations for this. We all know that she has recently been through a rough break up with Harry Potter, her boyfriend for two years. Could it be his? Or could it actually be Draco Malfoy's? Perhaps we will never know. What we do know is that she has been using a concealment charm to disclose her bulging stomach._

As Draco finished reading the article, he was biting his lip to stop from trying to keep from laughing. He looked at Ginny who was raising an eyebrow at him. He pointed out the part about her being pregnent. Soon both of them were laughing so hard, they were surprised that their guts didn't burst. Once they were calm, they looked up at Roderick who was still fuming. Slowly, he stood up and motioned for Draco to follow. Leaving the two girls at the table watching them leave, they left the Hall not talking or looking at each other and stiff in posture. Soon after they left, Severus stood and followed. When the two girls saw their Head of House leave the Hall after their husband's, they stood and left the Hall talking quietly. As the Great Hall door's started to shut behind them, they heard a growing whisper coming from the Hall.

They followed Severus down to the dungeons, past the classrooms and into his office. They kept the distance so that if he spun around unexpectently that they wouldn't crash into him. When they entered, Ginny walked towards Draco who was sitting on a wooden chair looking at the ground. Pansy walked up to Roderick who was still glaring daggers at Draco. When Severus sat down in his high backed chair, he turned towards Draco. After studying him for a moment, Severus leaned forward and perched his hands together.

"Do you want to explain Draco?" he asked calmly

"Sir?" Draco asked confused

"Do you want to explain when and how you and my daughter started dating? And for that matter why me or her mother, or your parents were not informed?" Severus asked with a slight smirk

"Dad, he only asked me out last night." Ginny said as she conjured up a chair so that she could sit next to Draco.

"My, that was a short engagement" Severus laughed as he took out a piece of parchment from his desk drawer

"Yes Sir" said Draco speaking up "But, I think it was for the best"

"How is it for the best Malfoy?" asked Roderick sneering causing Draco to look at him

"Because of the law." Draco said before he turned towards Severus "I couldn't lose Gin, I love her too much. The meer thought of her as someone elses bride, drove me nuts. Then when Pansy showed up at the bar with her last night and I asked out Gin and she said yes, I was thinking that she wouldn't say no if I asked for her had in marriage. Liquid courage I guess. All thoughts of asking you for her hand flew out of my brain and I just focused on her."

"I have always known you loved her" said Severus as he finished the letter he was writing "What I want to talk to you about is an actual wedding"

"Sir?" Draco asked even more confused

"Dad. How can you not be mad?" Roderick furiously "He got her to get married in a chapel!"

"Oh bugger off Roderick!" spat Ginny "You did the same thing"

"What are on about Ginevra?" asked Roderick

"Last night. Me and Draco had to wait to get married because the chapel was in use. When the doors opened, there you and Pansy stood." Ginny said smirking as the two looked even more sick then they did earlier

Silence follwed Ginny's outburst. She watched as Pansy collapsed into a chair and let her head fall into her hands. When Ginny glanced at Roderick, he looked terrified. He was staring at his wife and looked ghastly green. As Pansy looked up at Ginny, Ginny could see tears covering the happiness in her friends eyes. Ginny got up and walked over to Pansy and nealt infront of her. As Ginny wiped Pansy's tears from her friends eyes, she looked up at her Dad. Recieving a silent nod, she pulled Pansy up and took her into her father's chambers. Sitting Pansy down at the table where they often had family dinners, she walked over to the small kitchenette. She started water for tee and put some cookies onto a plate and brought them over to the table and put them infront of Pansy. Once Pansy had picked one up and started eating it, Ginny walked over to the stove and brought the tea to the table. They sat in silence as they got lost in each other's thoughts.

"So... What's it like to be married?" asked Pansy

"No clue. I have only been married an hour less then you" Ginny said laughing

"Be that as it may Gin, you have known longer then I have" smirked Pansy

"Well played." said Ginny as she took a sip of tea "You got lucky though"

"How did I get lucky?" Pansy asked

"You and Roderick can act like you aren't married. You can act like you are dating, where as Draco and I are now known as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy now" said Ginny as she reached for a cookie

"Well played" said Pansy as she smiled "Now, we have to plan you a wedding fit for a queen"

"Oh Merlin" cringed Ginny

"What's so bad about that?" asked Pansy

"My mother and Narcissa will take over the plans." said Ginny "Everything will be extremley girly and you will have to wear pink"

"So we should decide now" cringed Pansy as she thought about wearing pink

As the two girls sat there making plans for The Malfoy/Snape wedding, the men were in the other room talking.

"I still can't believe you married my sister Draco" said Roderick as his father handed him an anti-nausea potion

"I can't believe she said yes when I asked her" laughed Draco taking the glass of fire whisky that Snape handed him "And I most definatley can't believe that you married Pansy"

"He has a point son," said Severus as he handed a glass of fire whisky to Roderick

"Yes Dad," responded Roderick as he took it

"Now. We have to talk about living arrangements" stated Severus as he sat down

"What?" asked both boys at the same time

"You are both married men now" smirked Severus "You can't continue living in your dorms"

"But Sir, I have my own rooms..." commented Draco

"Lucky bastard" muttered Roderick frowning slightly as the girls walked in

"I hope we aren't interupting anything Dad" said Ginny

"Of course not Kiddo," he replied smiling at her "We were just talking about living arrangements"

"Dad?" asked Ginny as she retook her seat next to Draco and Pansy followed conjuring up a seat

"Well you are married Gin, you can't continue living in your dorms" he said

"Of course," she responded nodding her head slightly "Me and Pansy were talking"

"Oh?" asked Draco adn Severus at the same time

"Well Sir, nobody knows that me and Roderick have gotten married. They only know about Ginny and Draco. So..." Pansy started

"So, I thought that Pansy and Ro could continue to live in their dorms and just act as if they are dating. Then when they are ready to have an actual wedding, only we will know that it is their second, but to everybody else it will be their first" explained Ginny smiling at Pansy

"That could work..." he said sitting back in his chair "Now, what about you two?"

"No clue." she stated smirking

"You two didn't talk about it?" Roderick asked

"Now, we were to busy planning the girly details of the wedding so that mum and Narcissa wouldn't go all girly and lacey on it"

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Severus shaking his head at Ginny's statement

"I have no clue Dad, to be honest. Wouldn't it be easier to use Draco's head boy's dorms?" she asked

"We will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but that seems like the simplest way to succeed it. I do like your plan regarding Pansy and Roderick." he said rubbing his chin with his hand

"Thank You." she said smirking

"You two come with me. We will go to Professor Dumbledore now." he said looking at Ginny and Draco before turning towards Roderick and Pansy "You two best do something productive"

As Roderick and Pansy left the room with a gap between them where you could easily fit Ginny and Draco, Ginny and Draco followed Severus all the way to the gargoyle that protects Professor Dumbledore's office. When they entered the saw that not only was Professor Dumbledore in his office. But also Caroline, Narcissa and Lucius. When Professor Dumbledore motioned for Draco and Ginny to sit down, Severus started talking.

"I see you all have read the Prophet this morning." he said as he sat down next to his wife

"Yes." responded Lucius smirking at Severus "I was at work. As soon as I read the article, I flooed home with it so that Narcissa could read it for her self"

"I was informed of it by Narcissa" Caroline staring straight at Ginny with an unreadable expression

"Very well. Now, let's talk about their living arrangements" stated Severus

"Yes" responded Dumbledore as he turned to look at Draco and Ginny "Do you two have any ideas?"

"Why don't we just use his head boy dorms until the end of the school year and then me and him can find a place to live in?" Ginny asked ignoring the look her mother was giving her

"That will work" replied Dumbledore "Now, about next year. Do you two have a plan for that?"

"No." They both said sheeplishly

"What we could do is an Optical Illusion Charm." Dumbledore said

"Sir?" asked Draco curiously as Ginny raised her eyebrow at the Headmaster

"Do you know what that is?" asked Dumbledore

The room was silent. It was until Ginny spoke up that the silence was broken. Rolling her eyes, she started to speak.

"An Optical Illusion Charm is a charm that plays with ones mind. It gives the illusion that something is one thing, but it is really another." she stated sitting up straight in her chair

"Excellent! Now any ideas on how we could use it?" Dumbledore asked Ginny

After a few minutes of thinking with and unreadible expression on her face, she spoke again. She was well aware of everybody looking at her intently.

"We could put it in a portrait" She said

When Professor Dumbledore smiled, she knew he understood what she was saying. As she looked around, she saw confused and bewildered looks. Sighing, she explained in more depth.

"We could find a portrait that isn't being used and put magic a portal behind it. The portal will take me directly to the house of mine and Draco's choosing. However, if someone is behind me or walking by at the exact time that I am opening the portrait, it will look just like another room. I can came to and from the school through this portrait" Ginny said looking at Dumbledore "The portrait will be protected by a password of course"

"We will do that" Dumbledore responded after a moment of pondering the options "Now, I will leave you two to talk with your families"

As he stood up to leave, he turned and winked at Draco and Ginny. After he had left his office, Draco turned to look at his mum and found she was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Hearing him gulp, Ginny reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mum?" she asked quietly

"Ginevra." stated her mother cooly

"Oh Merlin mum, don't be like this. I can tell your happy. I know you are disappointed that you don't get to plan a big white wedding, but you got the son-in-law that you wanted." Ginny said stiffly

"Besides Caroline, we will be having a white wedding" Draco said as he squeezed Ginny's hand. "Not a big one, but one non the less"

"Exactly mum, and you and Narcissa are more then welcome to help me plan it, within reason." Ginny said

"Reason?" asked Narcissa

"No pinks. No floral prints. No lace. Pansy is my maid of honor. Neither of you will change that. I have already written a list of stuff that I like. I will gladly except an opinionated statement, but if I find out that one of you has changed something to any of the plans without mine or Draco's permission, the wedding will be cancelled." Ginny stated simply "Deal?"

"Yes" replied Caroline and Narcissa sourly, both looking like children who just got told they couldn't have candy

"Good" Ginny said smiling "Now, I suppose that I should start to move my things into your Dorm, Draco"

"Our dorm Gin, and I'll help you." Draco said as he glanced at his mother who sat there with a look of great disbelief on her face

Once the two had left their parents in the Headmaster's office, they turned to each other and laughed. Draco slowly reached over and grabbed her hand and started to pull her down to the Slytherin common room. She giggled as they passed students and professors while they ran down to the dungeons. Once they had entered the common room, Draco glanced around looking for Pansy and Roderick. He spotted them and pulled Ginny over to them.

"Hello Snape and Parkinson" he laughed as he sat down next to Roderick

"Hello Malfoy and Malfoy" smirked Roderick

"Getting technical?" asked Ginny as she sat down beside Pansy "Shall we get technical?"

"Oh shut up Ginevra" Roderick snarled

"You sound like mother" she sneered

"Pansy!" Draco forced "You should go and help Ginny pack up her dorm so that she can move into my room?"

"Sure, Let's go do that now Ginny" Pansy said standing up

"Sure Pans," Ginny said before she was pulled away from the boys

After the girls disappeared up the stairs, Draco turned to Roderick and motioned for them to go to his room. Draco went ahead and cleaned up the room. Roderick quickly gathered both Pansy's and his textbooks and walked into the Head Boy he entered, he sat down in the high backed chair that was not occupied by Draco. Draco handed him a tumbler of fire whisky and they sat there thinking for a while before one of them said anything.

"I'm still irritated that you married my sister without asking me" Roderick said

"I know, and trust me, if I had been sober we would only be dating now. Whenever I did decide to marry her, I would have asked both you and Severus." Draco said taking a swig of the whisky

"Really?" Roderick asked

"Yeah, I was raised a traditionalist" Draco laughed "I guess a night of drinking cancelled out a life time of formal education"

"I guess so" laughed Roderick "Just... take care of her Draco"

"I love her Roderick. I will kill anyone who trys to hurt her" Draco said looking at Roderick with a face that left no laughter or mischief

"Good" Roderick said raising his glass

"Anyways, enough about my marriage to Gin, what about yours and Pansy's?" asked Draco

"What about it?" Roderick asked gulping

"Do you like her?" Draco asked turning to stare into the lit fire

"No" Roderick stated taking a big gulp of the fire whisky "I love her. I'm in love with her. I have been since fourth year"

CRASH!

"WHAT!" screeched Pansy


	5. An Unexpected Pregnancy

**Chapter Five**

What the boys didn't realize was that the girls were entering the room at the moment the conversation turned to Pansy and Roderick. When Pansy heard Roderick's declaration of love, she dropped the trunk she was floating in front of her. When the boys turned to looked at her suprised and Ginny came up behind her, she started to sway. Before any of the other three could do anything, she had fainted. For a second nobody moved. It wasn't until Roderick moaned her name did anybody do anything. Ginny ran to get Severus and Draco turned towards his fireplace to floo Madame Pomfrey.

When Draco and Ginny had settled and had breathing time, they stood there looking down at Roderick, who had sunk to the floor and was now cradiling Pansy's head. Soon, Severus and Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room and carried her to the Hospital Wing. It didn't take long for Draco to summon Blaise and together they walked/carried/dragged Roderick to the Hospital Wing. Following closely behind were Ginny and Theodore Nott. When they entered the corridor with the doors at the far end that opened to the Hospital Wing, they saw Draco and Blaise sitting on the bench outside. Walking up, Theodore asked the one question plagueing everyones mind.

"What happened?" he asked leaning against the wall

"No clue." Draco shrugged "Roderick confessed that he loved her, she over heard him and then she screamed what and before any of us could do much more, she fainted"

"Wow" mumbled Blaise

"Why are you guys out here?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Draco "Where is Roderick?"

"They wouldn't let us in." Blaise said

"And then Severus came out and took Roderick in" Draco said pulling Ginny onto his lap

"Did they tell you anything?" Theodore asked

"No" Blaise stated simply

They sat there in silence, waiting. Waiting for an sign of news. Waiting for somebody to open the door. It was an hour before they got any sort of news. Severus came out looking extremley pale. With one glance at the Slytherins, he looked soley at Ginny. Motioning for her to come into the Hospital Wing. Recieving a reassuring squeeze from Draco, she followed her father into the Hospital wing. Sitting up in bed was Pansy, but in the bed next to her layed Roderick, passed out and pale as a ghost. Gasping, Ginny walked over and sat down in the chair next to him. Glancing up at Pansy, Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He'll be alright. He just needs to wake up naturally" Pansy said looking down

"What happened Pansy?" Ginny asked looking ta her friend with a stern gaze

"I'm pregnent" Pansy explained as tears came flowing down her cheeks

"What? How can that be?" Ginny asked knowing full well Pansy had surprisingly been a virgin

"That is what I asked Madame Pomfrey. Apparently Pureblood witches may show pregnency hormones very early into the pregnency, it can even be the day off. However, that is not always the case." Pansy said wiping her eyes with the hem of her shirt

"So... last night then?" asked Ginny

"Mmmm, we woke up in the same bed, but fully dressed. I didn't think we did anything or anything happened at all" Pansy said thoughtfully

"Pregnent eh" Ginny smirked

"Yeah... what is with the smirk?" asked Pansy curiously

"You can't hide the marriage anymore. You will either have to come out and say you got married or you will have to plan a wedding within the next three months" said Ginny as she sat down

"I never thought of that" groaned Pansy

"Don't worry" Ginny laughed "I'll make sure he isn't drunk for it"

"Miss. Parkinson, you need to rest now. Say good bye to Mrs. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey said as she walked up to Pansy

"I'll be here for when you get out of the infirmary" said Ginny as she stood to leave "Good Bye Madame Pomfrey"

When Ginny walked out of the Hospital wing doors, she was surprised to see the boys still sitting there. When the doors opened they looked up expecting news. As she walked up to Draco, all three of them stood. Smiling at them, she grabbed Draco's hand and started walking towards the common room. It wasn't long before she heard two people approaching her and Draco.

"What happened Ginny?" asked Theodore from Ginny's left

"Nothing" Ginny replied with a straight face

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Draco

"Yes" Ginny responded with a straight face

"Can you tell us whats wrong?" asked Blaise

"No" Ginny stated straight faced

"Why?" asked Theodore

"Because it is for her to tell, not me. If the roles were changed and I was in her position, I wouldn't want anyone telling anybody" Ginny explained sighing

"Oh" asked Blaise

"Why don't we go and practice some Quiddatch before lunch." she said

"Might as well" responded Draco

Soon, the four were flying high over the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny felt free. Nothing could stop her while she was in the air. Noone could reach her while she was up in the air. They had been playing for a couple of hours and she was about to through the Quaffle under Blaises out stretched right hand when she saw it. A blurr of red storming down the hill towards the Quiddatch pitch. Upon closer expection she saw that it was the infamous Weasley clan. Groaning, she landed with the un-thrown Quaffle still in her hand. Soon she was stopped by a wall of Slytherin senior males. When she looked up at Draco, he saw the hurt and fear in her eyes. All he could do at that moment was wrap her in his arms.

"They are here" she responded emotionless

"Who Gin?" asked Blaise

"The Weasley's" she responded pulling away from Draco and turning towards Blaise "If I give you my broom Blaise, can you and Theodore leave Draco and I here so we can talk to them, but when you get to the castle, send for my Dad please?"

"Of course" he said as the doors that lead onto the pitch opened

There, standing in the door way were the eight Weasley's, plus Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The ten looked like they were ready for war. As the four Slytherin's glanced over at them with stone expressions, they started walking up. When the Weasley's were standing infront of the Slytherin's, Ginny gulped. The Wealsey's looked pissed off. Glares were attached to their faces, along with looks of pure disgust.

"Hello Molly. Arthur." Ginny responded nodding to them in acknowledgement

"Ginevra" glared Arthur in greeting

"Blaise do you mind being a doll and taking my broom back to the school. You know mine and Dray's password, you can just put it in there" Ginny said as she turned to Blaise with worry in her eyes.

"Sure thing" Blaise responded glaring at the offending Weasley's

Soon, both he and Theodore had left the pitch. At that point, Ginny turned towards the Weasley's. As she looked at them, the look of worry in her eyes increased. She didn't have to wait long before she felt a reassuring hand close in on hers.

"What do you think your doing?" Molly asked Draco

"Holding my wife's hand" Draco stated seriously

"Get your slimy paws off of my daughter!" yelled Arthur

Without warning, Arthur was thrown back. When he hit the ground, the rest of the Weasley clan ran to his side. Charlie looked over at the couple expecting to see Draco with his wand raised. Instead he found Ginny standing there with her hand raised. Gulping, he looked back at his dad. His father was being helped up by Bill and Fred. When Arthur was standing, he looked at Ginny. Glaring, he started to talk.

"Why did you do that?" he asked livid

"Because I am not your daughter, I haven't been your daughter since my second year. I highly doubt you ever really thought of me as your daughter. I was Ginevra Snape, and I was happy. You guys never made me happy. All you guys ever made me was miserable and bitchy." Ginny laughed

"That isn't true." Molly said

"Bullshit." Ginny stated sternly "The only time I remember I was truly happy at The Burrow was when Dad and Roderick showed up and took me for the whole summer"

"Oh..." Molly said looking down

"Can we please talk about why we are here?" asked Bill

"Yes. Why are you here?" asked Ginny

"You married a Malfoy" Fred said

"I am aware of that fact Frederick" laughed Ginny "What I am asking is why you are here?"

"We thought you were with Harry" replied George

"Potter?" Ginny asked laughing "I always knew you were a jokester George, but that is funny"

"What?" asked Charlie

"Me and Potter are over. He cheated on me with that pathetic excuse of a person Lavender Brown" Ginny snorted "I guess in a way, I deserve it"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione

"Oh come on Granger, I thought you were smart." snorted Draco, finally speaking up "Ginny was only using Potter to make the guy she truly loved jealous. It worked too"

"WHAT!" screeched the entire Weasley clan

"Oh please, all of Slytherin house knew" Ginny smirked "Why would I, Ginevra Malfoy, formerly Snape, love, let alone like Harry Potter?"

"The better question, is why do they even care Gin love" Draco said

"Point" she said smiling warmly at Draco before she turned a glowering face towards the sea of red "Why do you even care?"

"We thought you would come back and be part of the family if you stayed with Harry" Molly said sheeplishly

"What a pathetic thought" Ginny said shaking her head "I wasn't loved, appreciated, respected, or welcomed in the Weasley family. I was always being overshadowed by one of the boys. None of you had time for the girl. Even before Potter and Granger came along. I was shunned even more once they came along. In the Snape family, and in the Malfoy family, I was loved, appreciated, respected and welcomed, more then I ever thought possible. I was never proud to be a Weasley, but I am proud to say my parents are Snape's and that I am now a Malfoy"

"She is ever bit a daughter to Caroline and I that our own biological daughters are." Severus said as he came up behind the Weasley's with Lucius following him smirking

"Ginevra is as welcome as Draco is into any of our homes whenever she wants with no questions asked" Lucius said as he turned towards Arthur "You best learn to leave my Daughter-In-Law alone, Weasley"

"Also, twenty points from Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger for harassing a student. You three will be serving detention with me tonight. 7 o'clock" Severus glared before turning to the rest of the Weasley's "You best get off the grounds now, or I will band you from them and you won't be able to come to the graduation. You have two minutes"

As they watched the very angry red heads leave the school grounds, and the golden trio storm up to the school, they laughed. When they calmed down. The adults went back to the school and left Draco and Ginny alone. Draco clasped Ginny's hand with his own and walked her up the stairs towards the Slytherin stands. When they reached the centre of the top row, he sat down and pulled Ginny into his lap. Ginny settled her head into the groove of his neck, and soon fell asleep with Draco rubbing circles on her back. Soon he fell asleep as well. It was a couple of hours later when he was shooken awake. Snapping his eyes open, he looked up at Ginny who was smiling down at him. Smiling, he leaned up and kissed her. He grinned inwardly as he felt her kiss back. Before they could get much farther, they were pulled apart from someone coughing. Looking up, they saw Roderick smirking.

"Ro!" screamed Ginny as she stood up from Draco's lap and ran to her brother, wrapping her hands around his neck

"Hello Gin" he laughed hugging her back

"What happened?" asked Ginny as she pulled away

"Well when I saw Pansy lying motonless on the floor or Draco's room, something inside me flipped and I lost it. I have know idea how I got to the Infirmary -" Roderick started

"Blaise and I carried you" Draco said standing up

"Thank you. Anyways, when I got to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey gave me a calming draught. After it had settled and I was calm, they then woke up Pansy and did a full check on her and then when they told me what she found, I passed out and hit my head on the floor." Roderick said

"I gather that Pansy has told you?" Roderick stated

"Me yes, Draco no" Ginny said "Only us three know"

"Plus Dad and Madame Pomfrey" Roderick said quietly, before looking up at Draco "We will tell you and the others after dinner"

"Right" Draco stated nodding his head

"Supper is about to start by the way. I came to find you" Roderick comented as he turned and walked away quietly

The couple began walking. Soon the three of them were chatting as they walked up the hill. They told Roderick about the Weasley's reaction to the marriage and what they did. He was soon laughing so hard, that the two had to almost carry him the rest of the way. When they reached the entrance Doors, they magically opened. Once they were about the enter the Great Hall, Roderick ran into the hall, leaving Draco and Ginny alone out in the hall. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it reasuringly. He told her a quick funny joke, so they entered the Great Hall laughing. Their laughter caused the occupents of the Great Hall to look in their direction. What they saw surprised them all, except the few who knew Draco and Ginny well. They saw a couple who were showing emotion and who were deeply in love. They saw a couple who were happy with eachother. The people who already knew the couple, just smiled and went back to their previous activity.

Once the food had appeared, everybody forgot about the happy couple. As they ate dinner, the couple kept glancing at Roderick and Pansy. He was watching her very carefully and kept refilling her plate with food. When the desert arrived and Pansy dug right in and left him no room to but in and refill her plate. He quickly stood up instead and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Julia, he whispered something in her ear and when she nodded, he stood and made his way down to Sophie. After he repeated his actions with her, he stood and made his way up to Severus. the talked and hushed tones and when Severus finally nodded his head as well, Roderick turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Dad is taking Julia and Sophie down to his office now. Can you guys go there and wait for us?" He asked looking at Ginny and Draco

"Yes?" Ginny asked looking curiously at Pansy

"Can you take Blaise and Theodore as well. Oh! And Beth?" Pansy asked keeping eye contact with Ginny

"Yes Pansy," Daco said as he gently started pulling Ginny towards the door with Blaise and Theodore following behind with Beth following behind them

When they reached the office, Ginny opened up the door and let everybody enter. Once she was in and the door was closed, she was attacked by questions and hugs from her sisters. Laughing, she hugged them back. Once she was free from them, she told them to sit down and shut up because Roderick would be there soon. As soon as they sat down, the door opened, and in walked Pansy and Roderick, holding hands. Hearing a gasp, they looked at Julia. She sat there wide eyed as she saw her older brother holding hands. She looked towards Draco and Ginny who sat there with identical smirks. Glaring at them, she turned towards Pansy and Roderick.

"Why are you too holding hands?" she asked

"We are married" Roderick said simply

"WHAT!" yelled the occupents of the room, except Draco and Ginny whos smirks just grew

"Since when?" asked Blaise

"Last night apparently" Roderick stated

"The thing is Blaise, we don't remember it" Pansy said "We initionally were told by Draco and Ginny, but then after I got out of the Infirmary today, Roderick found the certificate in his jacket pocket"

"How did Draco and Ginny know?" Theodore asked

"We went to the same chapel as them to get married. When Draco was talking to the receptionist, she told him that there was already a couple in the chapel getting married and that we would have to wait. When the doors opened there stood Pansy and Roderick" Ginny said smiling

"They told us this morning after breakfast" Roderick said

"So... I now have a Brother-In-Law and a Sister-In-Law?" asked Sophie

"Yes" said Ginny

"Does that mean you two have to move out of the Manor?" asked Beth

"Most likely" replied Roderick

"Oh" responded Julia looking sad

"But we will hook our respective houses up to the floo network and we will each get an owl that way we are always there for you three" replied Ginny, hurrying to try and make her three sisters happy

"It still won't be the same" replied Beth

"Beth, you knew we wouldn't be living at the Manor forever" Roderick said

"Yes, but we never thought, or at least I never thought that you guys would leave so soon" replied Beth

"We didn't plan this Beth" spoke Ginny sternly "But, look at the plus side"

"What plus side is that?" asked Sophie

"Roderick is heir to the Snape fortune, he might not have to move, so technically, only I'll be moving out and I'm sure I can ask Lucius and Draco to find a place close to home" Ginny responded "That way you guys can fly over if you want, or even ride one of the horses over"

"Done" said Draco

"My point exactly, I just have to ask Lucius now" said Ginny

"That would be cool" responded Beth

"Now you have another shopping partner" pointed out Pansy

"And another brother to kill Creevey if he hurts you Julia" replied Draco earning a laugh from Roderick and Severus

"And to top it off, no matter if you are happy with it or not, it's happened and it's happening" replied Roderick

All this earned him were death glares from his three sisters, and a laugh from Draco. Before he could say or do anything else, Pansy cut in and said that her and Roderick had another annuncement. With all eyes turned towards her, she took a breath and gulped.

"I'm pregnent" she blurted


	6. More Unexpected Marriages

**Chapter 6**

The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. After a few seconds, everybody came out of their shock. Blaise and Theodore were looking at Roderick with a sickening expression. Beth and Julia were looking at Pansy with excited grins on their faces. Sophie was looking down at the ground. Ginny had caught sight of Sophie and was glancing at her. Draco on the other hand had started grinning and stood and walked over to Pansy.

"Congradulations!" Draco said as he pulled Pansy into a hug

"Thanks Dray" Pansy said hugging back

Soon everybody had got up and hugged the happy couple and were handing out the congradulations. Everyone, except one. After Ginny had given Roderick a hug, she got a glimpse of the door closing quietly. She knew who had left and quickly followed suit. Out in the hall she could hear footsteps, but she couldn't see where the were coming from. Sighing, she turned around to walk back into the office when she heard a crunch. Curiously, she walked towards the end of the hall. when she looked around the corner she saw her sister Sohpie sitting down on the floor crying as she nursed a swollen hand. When she saw Ginny, she quickly got up and ran down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall. Groaning, Ginny turned and walked towards her and Draco's room. When she arrived, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of a shower running. Opening her eyes, it took her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light. As she looked around and saw that she was in Draco's bed.

'No' she thought 'It's our bed'

She quickly jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock. 7 o'clock. Smirking, she walked over to her trunk and pulled out her school uniform and walked into the bathroom. Just as she was entering, Draco was exiting the shower. Stunned, she stopped in the doorway at the sight of his chiseled abs. They were highlighted with the water drops trinkling down from his wet hair. When he lifted a spare towel up to towel dry his hair, she caught a glimpse of his biceps and triceps flexing and unflexing. After he had cleared the water vapor from the mirror, he caught sight of Ginny standing in the doorway, wearing a shocked expression.

"You know, you can have it anytime you'd like right?" he said smirking as he saw her blush

Glaring, she stepped into the bathroom. Once she caught sight of him brushing his teeth, she positioned herself in the mirror so that he would see her if he looked up. She then slowly started getting undressed. Once she was done taking her pajama pants and shirt off, she leaned forwards to turn on the water, at the same time she was unhooking her bra. When the bra had fallen to the ground, she heard him groan. Looking up at the mirror, she saw the stormy grey eyes of desire staring back at her. Slipping out of her underwear, she jumped into the shower, and wandlessly locked the shower door so he couldn't get in. It didn't take long before she heard a frustrated groan as the door shook. Her laughter didn't help the cause much. It just made him yell out in frustration.

"Open the door Gin!" he yelled

"Sorry Dray, I forget the spell to do that and I can barely concentrate with the water being so loud." she replied laughing

"I'll get you back for this!" he yelled as he exited the bathroom

"Look forward to it" she yelled back

When she heard the bathrooom door slam, she burst out laughing. Once she was finished laughing and had regained her breath, she washed her hair with her vanilla strawberry shampoo and conditioner. When she was done washing herself, she got out and started to get ready for the day. She grabbed the clothes she had brought into the bathroom and put them on. After she was fully dressed, she walked over to the mirror and grabbed her tooth brush. As she brushed her teeth, she contemplated what she should do for her hair and make up. Smiling, she decided to put her hair in ringlets, with some of them pulled back away from her face. She settled for a natural looking make up and a clear everlasting lip gloss. When she was down, she exited the bathroom to find Draco sitting at the desk writing a letter. He looked up as he heard her wardrobe open. Smiling, he got up and walked over to her. Curious she looked up at her. Then out of nowhere she felt a warm sensation wash over her legs. She glanced down and saw nothing except her bare legs. Looking up at him with a curious brow, she backed away slightly. Laughing, he explained what he did.

"Relax Gin, I didn't do anything bad. It's a human warming charm. I figured since it is raining out that your legs would get cold. The only downside to the charm is that if you are casting it on a person, then you have to be near the person. I didn't know how near, so I came close." he explained backing away from her

"Okay" she said normally as she turned back to her wardrobe

"You aren't mad?" he asked

"Nope, quite the opposite actually. It was really sweet." she responded slamming her wardrobe door shut and walking towards her trunk

"Really?" he asked skeptical while looking shocked

"Yes Dray, it was" she replied as she rummaged through her trunk

"What are you looking for?" he asked

"One of my buttoned sweaters" she said sitting cross legged on the floor "I must have borrowed them all out to Pansy"

Smirking, he walked to his own wardrobe and grabbed a buttoned sweater out of it. Walking over to Gin, he handed it to her.

"Here," he said "I don't usually wear them except in the winter"

"But won't you be cold?" she asked as she grabbed the sweater from him

"Nah, I hardly am never cold" he responded helping her up

"You sure?" she asked biting her lip

"Yes Gin" he replied smiling "Now hurry"

"For what?" she asked as she put his sweater on

"Breakfast" he replied as grabbed his bag of the chair and grabbed hers from beside the bed

"Okay" she replied grabbing her bag from him

They walked in silence. It didn't take very long before she felt his hand grab hers. Smiling she grasped his hand in return. When they walked into the Great Hall, every eye in the place was set upon them. Blushing, Ginny rushed them to the Slytherin table. Once seated, she kept her head down as she filled her plate full of food. When the owls came, she got a letter dropped on her head. Groaning, she looked up and saw her mother's owl. Dropping her fork beside her plate, she grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_I must confess that you are very right. I am happy that Draco is my son-in-law. After all anybody would have been better over that insufferable Potter. However, I am a bit disapointed that you didn't have a big white wedding right off the bat. I know you and Draco plan to have a wedding as soon as possible, and Narcissa and I are thrilled that we can help you plan. So we have taken the liberty of having tea to discuse your wedding. We like that you have given us guidelines. Well I am fine with it. Narcissa not so much._

'No shit' Ginny thought

_We have a few ideas. First how about Amethyst purple with Charcoal grey and black for the wedding colors? We were thinking a spring or summer wedding would be nice. That way we could have the reception with an open patio or even the ceremony as well. Where do you want the venue? What kind of dresses do you want? You are a Malfoy bride, you will get the best. Which is good, because you deserve it. What do you want me to wear? Anyways, I best be off. _

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Smiling, she refolded the letter and stuffed it in her robe pocket. Picking up her fork again, she started eating again. She was nudged in the arm by Draco shortly after. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow. He jerked his head towards the doors. Looking towards where he told her to look, she laughed. There was Pansy being rushed into the hall by Severus as McGonagall slammed the doors shut. After they were shut, the Professors went back to the staff table and Pansy walked to the Slytherin table. Sitting down, she handed the Daily Prophet towards Draco and Ginny. Grabbing it, they read together.

_Wedding Chapels Popularity_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_There has been a growing popularity in the wizarding community. The Ministry Wedding Chapels that have swept the nation are becoming popular amongst the younger Wizarding generation. So far a grand total of thirty couples have been married in the chapels. Everyone from high scoiety purebloods to the lower class mudbloods._

_A conspiracy has formed in the older class. They think that the traditional way of marriage should be inforced. For many years the Wizarding world has been influenced by the Muggle world. In the Muggle world they have wedding chapels almost everywhere. They infact, have very well know villages for this sort of elopement. _

_We asked Madeline Cooper, a Ministry representative what she thought of the Wedding Chapels. "__It is a wonderful idea. It has secured the pureblood lines in ways, we never thought possible. It has made family bonds stronger and families themselves stronger.__" Another ministry representative, Joshua Green, said "This is an ancient law. It worked for our world in the past, it will work now. The Conspiracy is nothing but parents disappointed with either their childrens choice in spouse or that their children didn't have a big white wedding"._

_We asked representative for the conspiracy party what she thought. "It is a pointless organization. The wizarding world has no divorce. What if they choose that they do not wish to be married with that person anymore. The Ministry should give them back their freedom" stated Molly Weasley. When asked about her sons marriages she stated that "They were dating long before the marriages and they are tremendously happy, as are Arthur and I"._

_Here is a full list of the couples that have gotten married..._

_Amrit Patil and Audrianna Haye_

_Blaise Zabini and Alyza Malfoy_

_Cael McKinnon and Brooklynne Wood_

_Charles Weasley and Angela Roberts_

_Dean Thomas and Parvarti Patil_

_Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Snape_

_Ernie MacMillian and Hannah Abbott_

_Frederick Weasley and Leona McArthur_

_Gavin Lewis and Elizabeth McCartney_

_George Weasley and Oralia Douglas_

_Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode_

_Harry Potter and Lavender Brown_

_Jesse Brown and Rachel Johnson_

_Justin Finch-Fletchey and Amelia Bones_

_Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson_

_Marcus Flint and Miranda Bulstrode_

_Michael Corner and Padma Patil_

_Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood_

_Oliver Wood and Kathryn Bell_

_Percy Weasley and Margaret Jones_

_Roderick Snape and Pansy Parkinson_

_Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang_

_Ross Llwelyn and Annalise Mann_

_Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger_

_Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass_

_Travis Whyte and Alicia Spinet_

_Vincent Crabbe and Astoria Greengrass_

_William Weasley and Fleur DeLaceur_

_The most celebrated are that of Harry Potter's marriage to Lavender Brown. He married on May 18th. His best friend married later that same day. Draco Malfoy married on May 17th to Ginevra Snape, Harry Potter's ex girlfriend._

After finishing the article, Draco sat there shocked. After Ginny had handed the paper back to Pansy, Draco started eating. With Ginny and Pansy have a discussion about something to do with the baby and Roderick staring lovingly at Pansy, Draco had time to think. His sister had gotten married. His baby sister had gotten married. She was the one person in his family that he could go to with any problem. Even if she didn't quite understand what he was venting about, she listened.

'Now I know how Roderick felt' thought Draco as he reached up and to grab an apple, the Great Hall's doors opened. In walked Blaise Zabini and Alyza Malfoy. Without another thought Draco stood up.

"Zabini!" he yelled as he stalked up to his sister and her husband

"Yes Draco?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow

"When were you going to tell me you married my sister?" Draco spat

Blaise's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Alyza looked scared. She gulped and looked behind Draco. Without him knowing, Ginny, Pansy and Roderick had gotten up and followed him. Ginny reached out and put a reasuring hand on Draco's shoulder. Immediatley he calmed down and turned to look at her. Once his eyes landed on Ginny, a small smile spread across his face.

"Dray love, why don't we go down to our rooms and talk about this like adults. There is no need to cause a scene" Ginny said sliding her hand down to his hand

"Fine." he said "Come on Zabini and... Alyza"

Without another word, Draco stalked out of the Great Hall, dragging Ginny with him. Once they had entered his room, he motioned for Alyza to sit on his bed. Blaise sat down next to her and took her hand in his and whispered soothing words to her. Sneering, Draco turned towards the portrait and left without another word. He came back a few minutes later with his parents.

"Roderick and Pansy. Leave us." Lucius stated looking over at his god son and his wife

"Yes Sir" Roderick said helping Pansy up and through the portrait hole

"Oh, Roderick Dear, Congradulations" Narcissa said smiling warmly causing Roderick to turn around

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" he replied before turning and walking throught the portrait hole

"Now." Lucius said as he brought one of the high backed chairs to the bed and sat down in it "Care to explain Mr. Zabini?"

"I love your daughter Sir. She makes and keeps me happy. She is the light in my life. I have wanted nothing more then to make her my girlfriend for the past two years-" he started to explain

"Why didn't you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow as he copied his dad

"In all honesty Draco, you and your father scare me" Blaise stated simply "You two know spells that makes me shiver in fear"

"We best not change that now should we" Lucius said "Now, go on. I know you have more to explain"

"Well sir. When I asked her to marry me and she responded yes, I was over joyed. I suddenly got an image of us living in a little manor with a white picket fence and a rose garden with a big tree in the back yard where we could have a tire swing or a tree fort." Blaise said starting to ramble before he came back to his thoughts "I don't want a wife and marriage Sir. I want a relationship and a soul mate. Someone to turn to when there is noone else I can turn to. Someone to welcome me home, or that I can welcome home after a long day of work."

"That sounds beautiful Blaise honey" Narcissa said as she pulled her hankerchief out of her robe pocket

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you married my daughter without asking my permission first" Lucius said

"Or mine" Draco responded leaning forward to lean his elbows on his elbows

"Dad, Draco. That is mostly my fault" Alyza said speaking up

"Alyza?" asked Narcissa leaving the wall she was standing near with Ginny listening to the conversation

"I'm sorry Mother" Alyza said looking down sheeplishly with tears in her eyes

"How could you?" Narcissa asked

"I love him. When he asked me I was extatic. I finally had him. I wasn't about to let him come to his senses and leave if he had a choice" Alyza said looking her mother straight in the eyes

"He still married you without our consent Lyz" Draco said

"You did the same thing!" yelled Alyza as she stood up glaring daggers at her brother

"Yes I did, but everybody knew I loved Ginny before then and everybody knew she loved me before then as well. They weren't surprised. They were just disapointed that we didn't have a traditional wedding" Draco explained

"What are you two planning to do?" asked Lucius cutting in to avoid a fight

"What do you mean Dad?" asked Alyza frustrated

"What are your future plans?" he asked

"I wouldn't mind doing what Draco and Ginny are doing." Blaise said "Having a wedding at a later date. I am aware that Alyza has another year left of school before she graduates. I will work for that year so that when she leaves school, she can do whatever she wants, weather it is work or stay at home or a bit of both. I will live anywhere she wants, I have been everywhere in Britain and Ireland and I love all of it."

"What will you do?" asked Lucius

"I will take over my Father's business" Blaise said "His health is deteriorating and should have retired much earlier than."

"Very well" said Lucius standing up

"Is that all Dad?" asked Alyza

"Yes. But I will say this, and Draco will agree to this." Lucius said walking up to Blaise, who stood so that he was face to face with his son-in-law "Hurt her, and die. You will die a very painful and grusome death" Lucius sneered "Understand?"

"Crystal clear Sir," Blaise said gulping

"Good." Lucius said sticking out his hand "Welcome to the family"

"Thank you sir" Blaise said shaking Lucius's hand

Once the parents had left. Draco stood and walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. Glancing over top of her head towards Blaise and Alyza. He sneered and glared a look of pure loathing towards them. Pulling Ginny over to the chairs, he sat her down in his lap once he was seated.

"Leave us" he growled at Blaise and Alyza

"Yes Draco" Alyza said standing up and pulling Blaise out of the portrait hole

Once they were gone, He lifted Ginny onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed beside her. They layed there in silence for such a long time that they thought that the other had fallen asleep. Draco was almost asleep when he felt a stirring in the bed. He opened his eyes and Ginny was getting up. Smiling, he spoke.

"Leaving me already love?" he asked causing Ginny to jump

"Dray, what are you doing up?" she asked

"I didn't fall asleep" he said sitting up "What are you doing?"

"Well, your mother left me a box of books that have to deal with the wedding. There's samples and everything else, I was going to look through it." she said

"Well bring it here and I'll help you" Draco said

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked

"Yes, it is my wedding as well" he said laughing "Only fair that I make some opinions or help with the decisions in the planning"

"Okay." she said smiling as she brought the box over and dropped it on the bed

They sat there for the next three hours going over wedding details. They occasionally would stop and stare off into space, only to be snapped back into the real world by the other. Occasionally Ginny would steal a glance at Draco, only to be caught be him. He would occasionally take a glance at Ginny until she caught him.

"What colors were you thinking for the wedding?" Draco asked

"I don't really know." Ginny said "I know my mum mentioned Amethyst puprle with charcoal grey and black. I just don't know. what do you think?"

"No clue. It depends on who is going to be in your wedding party" he said

"Pansy, Daphne, Alyza and maybe Julia" Ginny said "Pansy is my maid of honor"

"Well think of their hair colors. Pansy is black as is Julia. Daphne is auburn and Alyza is blonde." Draco said "All the colors your mum suggested would look good on them"

"I guess. Whos in your wedding party?" Ginny asked

"Roderick, Blaise, Theodore, and maybe Vincent and Greg." Draco said

"Well that gives you five, unless you leave out the other two, then it's three. If I take away Julia then I will have three bridesmaids" Ginny said

"You wanna do that?" he asked

"Might as well. Mum wouldn't let Julia be a bridesmaid anyways, she's to young" Ginny explained

"Okay, that works. plus Roderick is my best man" Draco stated simply

"That definatley works. We should have the married couples paired together. That way there is no jealousness" Ginny said

"Alright. Now, what colors?" Draco asked

"I like the idea of charcoal and black, but I want a bold color also. Not red or yellow of course" Ginny stated

"I do like the idea of Amethyst purple. It's a very royal color, and it looks good on everyone" Draco said

"Okay, now that, that is settled. Roses or Lillies?" Ginny asked

"How about black Roses and orange Lillies?" Draco asked

"Black flowers? Draco honey, we are having a wedding, not a Death Day party." she said laughing

"We should have one of those" he said joinging in on her laughing

"Oh yes, totally" she joked

"What about the orange Lillies?" he asked

"With purple? I don't think that would be good" she said thoughtfully

"Alright" he said smirking

"What do you think of Charcoal grey floor length dresses for the girls paired with purple Lillies and a few white Roses?"

"Nice... what about the men?" he asked

"Black muggle suits or dress robes with a purple Lilly in the button hole. If you decide on muggle suits you could have charcoal grey vests to match the dresses." she said

"Muggle suits are more comfortable, we'll go with that" he said

"Okay, now where?" she said

"Pardon?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Where do you want the venue?" she asked

"I always thought in a garden somewhere." he said thoughtfully "We could have it at the manor"

"That would be nice, and it would be easier" she said thoughtfully "We could start setting up earlier and wouldn't have to be out by a certain time. It would be more relaxing to get ready without having to rush. Your mum would be over joyed and we would have somewhere to stay the night of"

"Exactly. I can owl her and father and ask later if you want?" he asked

"That would be brilliant love," she said putting down the parchment and quil she had in her hand "We will continue after we have her answer. Ask her if she is free for lunch on Saturday as well"

"Alright" he said as he started to put things back in the box

"The one thing we still have to decide is where we are going to live" Ginny said as she helped Draco

"What do you mean?" he asked putting the box on the floor

"We have no house Dray," she said leaning back against the pillows

"Yes we do" Draco said as he got up and walked to his desk

"What are you talking about Draco?" she asked raising an eyebrow

She stared at him while he opened the top left drawer of his desk and pull out a bundle of parchments. Her curiousity rose as he shuffled through them before he walked back to the bed. Gulping he looked up at her, then back at the parchments, then back at her. Taking a step back, he put the bundle of parchments down on the bed infront of her.

"What is this Dray?" she asked picking up the parchments

"I bought us a house" he said taking a gulp, causing her eyes to grow wide


	7. Apparation and an Argument

**Chapter 7**

Ginny sat there stunned. Her eyes were as wide as they could be. She looked down at the bundle of parchments in her hands and then up at Draco. He was shifting unfortably under he stern gaze. Throwing the bundle to the side she folded her hands and put them in her lap.

"You bought us a house?" she asked

"Erm... Yes?" he replied gulping once again

"Why?" she asked trying to remain calm

"It was to be a surprise, I took into consideration all your requirements" he explained in haste

"What requirements?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at him

"That it had to be near your parent's place so that your sister's could be close by..." He said thoughtfully

"Draco. That was a suggestion. Not a requirement." She said shaking her head at him

"Are you not thankful?" asked Draco

"Oh I am. Trust me I am" Ginny said standing up "I just thought that when I got around to buying a house with my husband that I would have a say in it."

"Oh..." Draco said glancing down feeling ashamed

"But I would like to see it" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Draco's neck

"Really?" asked Draco perking up

"Yes." she said pulling him towards the floo "Is the floo network hooked up yet?"

"Um... No" he replied shifting from foot to foot "I will have to apparate to it"

"So... a visit to Dad is in need then?" asked Ginny

"Yes" he replied looking at her smirking

After a visit to Severus and permission for them to leave school grounds granted, they walked to the Schools Gates. Once the School Gates had closed behind them, Draco pulled Ginny to him and side-along-apparated them to their new house. Once they had landed, Draco released Ginny and spun her around so that she could see her new house. Gasping, her hand came up to cover her mouth as her eyes opened in admiration. On the Hill in front of them stood a Victorian style house. White siding, and green shutters with a black shingled roof.

'How very Slytherin' she thought smirking

It had a wrap around porch. By the front door sat a porch swing. Grabbing her hand, Draco pulled her closer to the house. Once inside, she fell in love with it. The wood was dark mahogany. It had a big stare case that lead to the second floor where she could see two seperate corridors. When you looked up, you saw a huge chandelier and a dark mahogany railing that framed the hall that wrapped around the top floor. Two the left of the entrance hall, she saw a big open room. Once she walked into it she noticed that it was the living room. Through the french doors that were in the wall to the right was the library. When she saw the library, she flipped. It had bare book shelves that reached from floor to ceiling. In one wall sat a dark marble fireplace. As she was snooping through the library she found another set of french doors. Raising her eyebrow at Draco, she gently pushed the doors open. Gasping, she stepped into the most beautiful garden in the world. There was every kind of flower you could think of in it. It was as if a rainbow had been planted there. Smiling, she stepped back into the room and shut the doors. Smiling, she ran back to the entrance hall and walked into the room across the hall. She had entered one of the biggest dinning rooms she had ever seen. Another pair of french doors soon caught her eye and she ran to them and pushed them open. Tears came to her eyes as she took in the scene before her. She had entered the biggest, most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen. The appliances were a stainless steal and the granite counter tops was a black granite with a white vain. The cupboards matched the dark mahogany wood finishings. Turning, she saw Draco leaning against the door frame. Smiling, she walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his middle she squeezed him lightly. Slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around her in return.

"Where is the bed room baby?" she asked

He stood there shocked for half a milisecond. He soon recovered as he swooped Ginny up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Once she was standing on her own two feet again, she began searching the room. She opened one door and found a bathroom. The porcelin was white bu the counter top was the same granite that the kitchen had. In the corner stood a shower that had a rock wall. The tub was a jet tub. She slowly left the bathroom and opened another door. What Draco heard when she saw what the door lead to made him laugh.

"Holy shit!" Ginny yelled

"Something wrong Gin?" asked Draco smirking as he leant against the door frame

"Nope" she said shaking her head although her eyes were as wide as plates

"Then why you yell?" asked Draco laughing

"Just flabergasted by the size of this room" she said turning to look at it again before she pointed to a door in the wall "What is it?"

"The walk in closet" laughed Draco

"Oh" she said as she left that room and went and opened the french doors on the far wall

When she had opened the french doors, she gasped at the view. She was over looking her rainbow garden and far past that she saw a little house. Tiliting her head to the side, she squinted ùas she tryed to see it better. Feeling Draco's strong arms come up and wrap themselves around her she leant back into his arms.

"Like the View of Snape Manor?" asked Draco

"That's my parent's place?" she asked pointing at it

"Yes love," he said as he kissed the top of her head "I promised we could live near them"

"I know" she responded sighing

"We have to be getting back" Draco said

"Okay" she said disapointed

"You don't want to go do you?" he asked

"No..." she said looking down "I was hopeing we could christenize the bed room"

"How about we get a bed first?" he laughed

"Alright" she said pouting

"That will be soon" he promised "Now... I'll beat you back to school"

Before she could register what he had said, he had apparated. Glaring at the spot where Draco had once stood. She ran all through the house looking at Draco. Upon realizing she was alone, she left the house. Cursing, she stormed down to her parents manor. When she reached the garden doors that lead into the ballroom, she pull them open with such a force that she put a dent in the oppsing wall. With a wave of her hand the wall had mended itself, but the sound of the crash has signalled her mother. Coming out of her parlor, she froze at the sight of her angry daughter.

"Ginevra love?" asked her mum

"Mother" Ginny said with a curt nod of the head

"What is the matter?" asked Caroline

"I am being forced to floo back to school" sneered Ginny as she grabbed a fist full of floo powder

"Why had you left school?" asked Caroline curiously

"My husband wanted to show me our new house" spat Ginny as she climbed into the fireplace "He then apparated out of the house to god knows where without taking me. I am now stuck taking the floo back to school"

"Oh... well it was good to see you darling, say hello to my other children for me" Caroline said knowing it was helpless to ask her daughter to stay for tea

"Will do mother" Ginny said "I will owl you later. I love you"

"I love you too dear" waved Caroline

"Severus Snape's Office, Hogwarts School!" shouted Ginny before disappearing into the emerald flames

Soon Ginny had landed in her father's office causing him to look up. Rasing an eyebrow at her, she shook her head and left his office. Shaking his head, he returned back to the papers he was marking. As she stalked down the corridor, she wore a glowering expression. When she reached the portrait that lead the way to her and Draco's rooms, she spat the pass word. Once she was gained entrance, she waved her hand and her trunk was packed full of her clothes and all her school books. Smirking she walked to the bathroom and packed all of her make up and all of her personal toiletries. Reentering the head boy dorm, she grabbed her trunk and shrunk it before putting both her trunk and her toiltries bag into her pocket. Grabbing her wand, she left the room the way it was. She stalked towards the Slytherin common room, on a mission to find Pansy. Instead of Pansy however, she found Daphne sitting there reading Witch Weekly. Plopping down on the chair closest to the fire, Ginny turned and addressed Daphne.

"Gotta a spare bed in the dorm?" asked Ginny

"Yup" Daphne said closing the magazine "Draco and you having trouble?"

"Nah, just a fight" Ginny said shrugging

"What was the fight about?" asked Daphne

"He bought me a house without telling me" Ginny started

"That doesn't sound so bad Gin" Daphne said furrowing her eyebrows together

"I didn't even see the house until today" Ginny said "He had already bought it"

"Oh, and you wanted a say" Daphne said nodding her head in agreement "I see how that could be frustrating"

"So I asked if he could take me to see it and he did" Ginny said "Oh Daph, the house is beautiful and don't even get me started on the garden. It looks like a rainbow exploded with all the planted flowers in the garden, there are even vegetables growing. It was all great and going wonderfully until we went to leave."

"What he do" asked Daphne glaring slightly

"He apparated out of the house!" Ginny shrieked in a very un-Slytherin manner "Knowing full well that I can't apparate"

"WHAT!" freaked Daphne "You could have been walking for ages!"

"Yeah, thank god he picked a house near my parents manor, I walked there and flooed back" Ginny said

Just as she had finished talking, Draco came into the common room laughing with his friends. Upon seeing Ginny, he smirked and walked to the other end of the common room and sat down. Daphne, seeing this, got an idea in her head.

"I think you should take that job Ginny." Daphne said winking at Ginny telling her to go along with the story "I mean America would be amazing!"

"I know, I could have you and Pansy over to visit." joined in Ginny standing up "I mean, it's New York City"

"What exactly is modelling job?" asked Daphne standing up and walking towards the stair case that lead to the girls dormitories

"Modelling Jewlery for a Muggle company called Tiffany & co" smirked Ginny as she followed Daphne "They are very high end in the Muggle world"

"So you'd be wearing black alot" stated Daphne as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, only a foot away from Draco

"Nah, it says in the letter that I need to be nude" smirked Ginny as her and Daphne walked up the stair case leaving Draco open mouthed and glaring at the spot they had once occupied

Ginny and Daphne sat up all night with Pansy who had joined them talking about the couples who had married. They started talking about Pansy's baby and Daphne's upcoming big white wedding. Everytime the conversation turned towards Draco and Ginny, Ginny would sneer and change the topic. After doing each others make overs they crashed, all on the same twin bed. They were awoken at noon by an owl tapping at the window. Daphne reached up and opened the window. Without warning, the owl swooped in and scared the living day lights out of her, causing the other two girls to laugh. The owl landed on Ginny's leg and hooted. After she had untied the letter, the owl hooted and moved to the headboard. Rolling her eyes, she opened the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Where are you? I am quite concerned that you never showed up to our room last night. Also where are all your possessions? They seem to have disappeared. Owl me back at your earliest convienence. Or better yet, come to our rooms._

_Draco_

Sneering, she crumpled the letter and threw it into the fireplace. She got up and walked over to the writing desk and grabbed a parchment and quil. and started writing.

_Draco Malfoy._

_I was at our house, if you so wish to call it that. That is after all where you left me yesterday, is it not? After I returned to the school, I didn't see a reason to come back to your rooms, instead I moved back into my dormitory. That would be why all of my possessions are gone from your room._

_Ginevra Snape_

Smirking, she tied it to the owl's leg and went to her trunk so she could get dressed for the day. Choosing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt, she got dressed. Grabbing a pair of high tops, she left for the Great Hall with Pansy and Daphne following her. When they entered, they went to their husbands, but Ginny seeing that Draco was seated near them, went and sat down next to Sophie at the Ravenclaw table.

"Morning Soph" stated Ginny as she squeezed herself between her sister and another Ravenclaw

"Morning Ginny" replied Sophie quietly

"You alright Soph?" asked Ginny as she reached for the bowl of eggs

"Mhmm" mumbled Sophie

"Alright. Out with it" Ginny said as she plopped down some bacon and sausage onto her plate

"Out with what?" asked Sophie

"You aren't alright Sophie, I can tell, and there is no use in lying to me about it either, I know you a little to well." replied Ginny

"I'll tell you after breakfast. Can you help me with my transfiguration? I am having trouble with the theory." replied Sophie

"Of course, I have nothing else better to do" replied Ginny smiling

"So... Why are you sitting at the Ravenclaw table?" asked Sophie

"Trying to give me a subtle hint Soph?" Ginny asked winking

"Nah, just shocked to see you here is all. I thought you would be sitting with your husband" sneered Sophie

"Nah, he was a pigheaded git yesterday" replied Ginny finishing off her breakfast "You done?"

"Yup" replied Sophie standing up "Let's go"

The two spent the entire day studying outside by the lake and talking. They were soon joined by Beth and Julia as well. The day had been great until, supper came. The four girls entered the Great Hall together. Julia and Sophie walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Ginny and Beth walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to each other, away from Draco and his group of friends and their wifes. They made it through the dinner perfectly fine, but as soon as the dessert came, all hell broke loose. The Great Hall doors slammed open and in stalked Joaquin and Celine Parkinson. Glancing at the doors and then at Pansy, Ginny groaned.

'This isn't going to be good' thought Ginny as she wiped her mouth with a napkin

Before Ginny could do anything else, Pansy was being shipped from the Great Hall by her parents. Looking towards Roderick, she saw that he looked pale. Catching Ginny's eye, he slowly stood and followed the Parkinsons out of the hall. After they had left the Hall's noise grew. It wasn't until then that Ginny realized everybody had gone silent. Looking towards Draco, he caught her gaze. Sneering at him, she stood and stalked out of the hall, closely followed by Beth. As the two sisters walked down to the Dungeons, the talked about what just happened.

"You don't think they will kill him do you?" asked Beth as they came to stand in front of the portrait that marked the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons

"Nah, they wouldn't do a thing like that to their only daughter" Ginny said before whispering the password "Wedlock"

When they entered the common room, they were shocked at the sight that was infront of them. Joaquin and Celine Parkinson were sitting on the chairs by the fire. Caroline Snape was sitting in the chair on the other side of the couch. Roderick and Pansy were sitting side beside on the couch and Severus was standing behind his wife's chair, with a comforting hand on her shoulder. When the portrait opened, they all turned to look at who entered. Frozen still, Ginny and Beth just turned to their parents for confirmation on what to do.

"Dormitories girls" commanded their father

"Yes father" the two girls said in unison

They walked up the stairs, and right after they were out of sight, they squatted down and got comfortable. From where they sat they could clearly hear the conversation being had downstairs in the common room.

"I just don't understand how a pureblood would have a lack of manners" commented Joaquin "It has to be his upbringing"

"I can asure you that our son was raised to be a true pureblood. You can simply thank the spell of alcohol for what he did" said Caroline

"Bull! A true pureblood would still ask for a father's permission" exclaimed Celine

"Granted yes" said Severus "But today's society is different then the one we grew up in"

"How so?" asked Celine sneering

"We had no wedding law that said we had to get married" spoke up Caroline "Becuase of this law, the Ministry has seen fit to plop down all these Wedding Chapels where couples can marry at once, without having to ask permission. For them marrying has become easier"

"I don't appreciate what your son has done" spoke up Joaquin

"Now you know how we felt when we found out about Draco Malfoy marrying our daughter without my permission" spoke up Severus with a stern voice

"I beg your pardon?" asked Celine

"Draco Malfoy? He married your daughter without your permission?" asked Joaquin

"Yes." replied Severus stiffly

"How are you not livid?" asked Celine

"Because I paused long enough between shock and anger to realize that they loved each other" he said "I am not happy with the way they married. But at least she is happy, that is all I hoped for."

"You should raise hell with Lucius and Narcissa!" exclaimed Celine

"That would do nothing" spoke up Roderick "The Malfoy's love Ginny. They are proud to call her their daughter-in-law"

"Noone asked your opinion!" screeched Celine

"That is enough!" exclaimed an enraged Pansy as she stood up and started to move towards her parents "I love Roderick Snape. I am married to Roderick Snape. I am no longer Pansy Parkinson. I am forever Pansy Snape. I am happy and I am loved. I am also pregnent. Not far along, but I am still pregnent. If you two can't except then I don't want you in my live"

"Excuse me?" said her mother looking afronted

"You heard me Mother" Pansy said sneering "I don't want you in my life if you can't except how it is."

"We can't except it all" her father said "We except that you are married and expecting. However we can except how you came to be married"

"Then you can only be in the parts of my life that I choose you be in." pansy said standing firm in her argument

"Very well" said her mother standing swiftly from the chair she occupied before stalking to the portrait "Let us go Joaquin"

"Yes love" he said as he watched his wife leave the common room before turning to his daughter "Good Bye Pansy"

"Father" she said giving him a curt nod as she watched him leave the common room

After the portrait shut behind her father, Pansy collapsed against Roderick. Before anyone could do anything, she started to weep. With a swift wave of his hand, he dismissed his parents. Ginny and Beth slowly stood and made their way to their respective dormitories.


	8. Apology and a Reunion

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Ginny woke up to a empty dormitory. Stepping out of bed, she glanced at the clock. One o'clock. Groaning, she did a quick refreshing spell. Putting her clothes on as she rushed into the bathroom, she tripped and face planted on the floor. Groaning, she lifted her head and looked straight ahead. She found herself looking beneath her bed. She was just about to get up when something caught her eye. A letter. Reaching out, she grabbed it and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Tearing open the seal, she began to read.

_Ginny, _

_I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I left you at our house. Please let me make it up to you._

_Draco_

With a slight smile, she got up and set the letter down on her bed. Sighing, she rushed out of her dorms waving her wand over herself so she looked presentable. She didn't stop running until she came ran into something. After she had come crashing down to the floor. She looked up. Sneering at who she saw, she got up. Grabbing her book bag, she moved around the person and continued on her way. She didn't get too far. A second after she had started to walk again, she heard foot steps rushing up behind her and then a hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

"Please Ginny" said the person

Sighing, she turned around and looked at the person in front of her. Seeing his solemn expression, she sighed again and motioned for him to follow her. She walked all the way to the Entrance Hall doors and continues through them. Once she had reached the first step, she dropped her bag and sat down. She motioned for him to follow suit.

"Why are you here?" she asked with an exasperated sigh

"I came to see you" he stated simply

"Why?" she asked

"I miss you Ginny. You were always the one I was most excited about seeing when I came home." he said

"Does that even matter anymore Bill?" she asked looking up at him

"Yes it does. When I found out that you had married Draco I wasn't happy. Not because of who his family is, but because I had always dreamed of dancing with you in a white dress at your wedding. When I came here with Molly and Arthur and the other boys. It wasn't to get mad at you. It was to offer my congradulations to both you and Draco. Both me and Charlie were going to do that. He misses you just as much as I do. He had the same feelings over your marriage that I did." Bill explained "Molly and Arthur told us that was what they wanted to do when they discovered that me and Charlie were coming to see you. I should have known other wise. But they seemed so happy when you started talking to them again, that I didn't realize any different."

"Ah" she said as she tried to process the information she had just been told

"All we are asking is that you please give us a second chance" Bill said

"Who is 'we'?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow

"That we includes me Ginny" came a voice from behind Ginny

Turning around, she saw Charlie standing there with his hands in his pockets. Raising both eyebrows she looked between the two boys.

"Please?" asked Charlie "It would mean a lot to us"

"I don't know Charlie" she spoke "The Weasley family has hurt me more then a family should"

"We know." Bill interjected "We understand. They hurt us too"

"How?" asked Ginny turning to Bill

"Come to breakfast with us and we will tell you" offered Charlie "I asked your Dad if we could take you off the grounds, he said as long as you have your wand and that it is only to Hogsmeade that we could"

"Well alright, but where? The restaurants in Hogsmeade don't open until ten o'clock. It's eight o'clock now" stated Ginny

"Aye, but private residences are open as long as your invited" stated Charlie smirking before he started walking down the path to Hogsmeade, BIll followed shortly after

With a questioning look on her face, she closely followed the boys. They walked and walked and walked until they reached a medium sized cottage at the end of the housing neighbourhood on the far end of Hogsmeade. Huffing and puffing, Ginny came to stand behind the boys as they waited for her at the front door. Smiling at her, Charlie opened the door. When she entered, she was welcomed by the smell of cinnamon, bacon and homemade bread. After Charlie took her coat, Bill escorted her to the kitchen. Along the way, she admired the furnishings. Every wood surface that she could see was a pine covered in a light stain. The walls were a light yellow. Photos lined the walls. What she noticed made her shocked. All of them consisted of her, Bill and Charlie. Here and there she would catch a glimpse of one of the twins. The pictures that should have had Ron, Percy or the heads of Weasley clan, were void of them. The other pictures consisted of Charlie's wife's family or their friends. When she entered the kitchen, she was shocked by what she saw. A women stood infront of a stove, hunched over as she flipped the bacon. On the grill beside her, french toast toasted to perfection. Looking at the table, Ginny saw a jug of apple juice and a jug of orange juice. Fresh fruit sat in a platter. She was standing in the door, admiring the candy apple red wall when she was shaken from her thoughts.

"Ginny?" asked Bill from behind her

"Yes?" she asked

"Can you please move? I would like a glass of juice and I know Charlie wants to go kiss his wife hello" BIll respond

"I'm so sorry Bill" Ginny exclaimed as she moved from the door way to stand beside it

"It's alright" Bill laughed "No harm, no foul"

"Thanks Ginny" said Charlie as he came into the kitchen ad walked right over to his wife and gave her a big hug from behind, before he turned her around to give a kiss good morning

"Is breakfast almost ready Angela?" asked Bill as he sat down

"Keep your wifes panties on Billy." spat back Angela "I know the french are pushy, but did she have to make you pushy as well?"

"Meh, it rubbed off onto me I guess eh?" he laughed "Ginny you can sit down you know"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Of course, listen to Billy" replied Angela smiling from the kitchen as she flipped the french toast onto a plate "Charlie. Sit down"

"If you insist" replied Ginny as she took a seat beside Bill as Charlie took a seat on her other side

Breakfast was a silent affair for Ginny. She just ate silently as the other three talked away. They were joking around with each other. It made her fill with sadness as she began to remember the days when Bill and Charlie used to talk that way with her, or the days when they would joke around with her. She felt tears start to well up with tears. She did the only thing that she could think of. She thought of Draco and her wedding plans. She was once again shaken away from her thoughts by Bill direction the tables conversation at her.

"Your unsually quiet. Or are you like this now?" he asked

"Sorry. My mind drifted off on me" she replied as a blush started to form on her soft cheeks

"Well we don't keep secrets here. What were you thinking about?" asked Angela

"Just my weddings plans is all" replied Ginny as she poured more apple juice

"What have you planned so far?" asked Charlie as he took a bite of bacon

"The attendents will be Pansy as my maid of honor and her husband Roderick as Draco's best man. Blaise and Alyza Zabini will come next and then Theodore and Daphne Nott will come after them. We have decided on Charcoal grey bridesmaids dresses with matching vest for the boys muggle suits." she started

"The boys are wearing muggle suits?" he asked

"Yeah, the like them better then wizarding robes" she said shrugging it off

"Floor length dresses or not?" asked Angela

"Floor length. If them want them shortened after they can" GInny said "We are having purple Lillies and white Roses. Each guy will have a purple Lilly in the button hole. Draco will have a white Rose instead."

"That sounds nice" said Bill "Where is it going to be?"

"The Manor, the last time I checked" Ginny replied with a scowl

"Not digging the manor idea eh" laughed Angela

"I was when Draco first said it, but now-" Ginny started

"Not your ideal?" asked Bill "I thought you wanted to have it near the ocean?"

"I do. Thats the problem. The Malfoy Estate is in Wiltshire" Ginny sneered

"What you going to do?" Charlie asked

"No idea Charlie, probably have to suck it up" she mumbled

Getting the hint, Angela changed the topic onto school. After the conversation lost the tensness, Ginny became more like her old self. She joined right into the conversation and was joked and did the joking. After Angela said that she had to get going to work, it was just the three read heads, drinking butterbeer and goofing around.

"Hey Charlie, can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked

"Of course you can Ginny" replied Charlie

"Where are the pictures of Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Ronald?" she asked

"You really want to know?" asked Bill

"Yes" replied Ginny

"After we found out you were disowned by Arthur, we stopped talking to them. Even Fred and George broke ties with them for a while. It was easier for us to do it though. They finally convinced us to come over for a family lunch one day and we started to talk again. But when news of your marriage made the Daily Prophet and they over heard us talking about coming to the school to congradulate you, they asked to come. We said sure. Then after they did what they did, we told them to fuck off and never speak to us again until they are ready to except your husband and marriage. After that, any picture that contained them no longer had them in it. We apparated to my flat in Diagon Alley and quickly packed everything and came here. Angela had bought this house before me and her had started dating and Molly and Arthur didn't know she had it. Here was the safest place to be away from them." Charlie started

"I went and brought Fleur here and it wasn't even a day later that two Ministry owls flew here and delivered each of us a letter. Arthur disowned us as well. So we went out for a few drinks and were starting to have a good time when Fred and George showed up. The got the same letter. Apparently, they saw Molly burning your baby clothes and pictures. Fred freaked and as she was yelling at him, George stole the rest of the pictures. We have them here actually if you want them." Bill finished

Ginny just sat there. Her mouth opening and closing. She greatly resembled a gold fish with her wide eyes to go with her mouth's her head, she came back to her senses.

"You guys were disowned as well?" she asked

"Yeah" they replied in unison

"As were Fred and George?" she asked again

"Yeah" they replied in unison

"Where are they?" she asked

"We're right here Ginny" came two identical voices from behind her

She spun around so fast in her chair that she caused it to rocket and in return, she got knocked onto her ass. There standing in the kitchen doorway, were two identical red heads. The thing that made her roll her eyes the most was that they still smirked at the same time, with the same smirk. Blushing red, she jumped to her feet. Seeing her red face, Bill and Charlie started to laugh. Scowling, she plopped herself back down on the chair. Grabbing her glass of apple juice as Fred and George sat down, she eyed them curiously.

"What is with the look Ginny?" Fred asked

"I don't trust you two" she replied looking at him and then at his twin

"Why?" asked George

"I'm scared you have a bag of tricks up your sleeve" she said putting down her glass

"Do you really think that highly of us?" asked Fred in a sarcastic tone putting his hand over his heart

"Yes" she replied so bluntly that the four men stared at her with wide eyes

"Anyways..." Bill said cutting in, for fear a fight would break out "How'd you guys get away from Leona and Oralia?"

"Easy. We said that we had an emergency meeting with the Zonkos shop owners" shrugged Fred

"Oralia didn't really listen. She was too busy getting ready for work" replied George

"Why did you guys just tell her the truth?" asked Ginny

"Ginny. If we did, they would have wanted to come. Besides Angela, we decided that it would just be us four." replied Fred

"Your married. You should know how it is?" laughed George, until he saw Ginny's face

"Besides Ginny. I have to get to work" Angela said as she waved at them and kissed Charlie goodbye

Ginny's face had gone from smiling, to questioning, to sneering in a matter of five minutes. Gulping, Fred and George back their chairs up a bit. Bill, being the eldest, put his hand over Ginny's and raised his eyebrows at her. He raised his eyebrows at her, causing her to sigh in exasperation.

"It's hard to have a marriage when you aren't even talking" she said

"What happened?" asked Charlie

"He bought me a house" she replied looking down

"That's bad?" asked Fred skeptical

"No... It's just..." she started

"What?" asked George

"It's just... I wanted to have a say in what my first house looked like and where it was." replied Ginny "He just went out and bought it for me, he didn't even tell me or subtly ask my opinion on anything"

"So... you don't like it?" asked Charlie

"I love it!" she exclaimed "It's big and open, but cozy and welcoming at the same time. The kitchen is wonderful. It has a library too! You can see Snape Manor from the balcony that is part of the master bedroom. The biggest most beautiful garden I have ever seen. The dining room is huge. The wood is a dark mahogany. I love dark mahogany wood."

"That sounds very you" laughed Bill

"It is. He nailed my perfect house to a tee" she said

"Then whats the problem?" Bill asked

"I'm not seventeen yet, therefore I can't apparate yet. After he had shown me the house, he said we better be getting back to the school. When I replied sure he said that he would beat me back to the school, before I could register what he was saying, he had apparated away." she explained

"What an arse" exclaimed Fred and George

"How did you get back?" asked Charlie

"I stormed down to my parent's manor and flooed back to the school." she said

"Wow." BIll said

"Anyways... Enough about me. Are you still working with Dragons Charlie?" she asked

The conversation went on from there. They laughed, talked and joked, until Angela came home. Surprised to see her home so early, Charlie looked up at the clock. Shocked by the time, he turned to the others.

"Can you believe it's already six o'clock?" he asked

"It can't be" replied Ginny with wide eyes

"Yeah. Check for yourself" he said pointing to the clock

"I best be getting back to the school then" she replied standing up

"We'll walk you back" said BIll

"You don't have too" she responded as she tryed to protest

"Yeah we do." Charlie replied "We promised Snape that we would"

"Oh..." she replied "Alright, let's go"

As the four boys and her trotted back up to the castle, it had started to rain. By the time they had reached the big oak Entrance hall doors, they were all soaking wet, down to the bone. When they entered the Entrance Hall, they were stopped by a voice calling out for Ginny. Turning on the spot, she groaned at who she saw. Walking towards her with an unreadible expression, was Draco. As he spotted the four Weasley men, his unreadible expression became dark. The Weasley men made to move away, but Ginny stopped them with a wave of her hand.

"Weasleys" Draco said with a curt nod of his head

"Draco. Be nice" Ginny stated in a warning tone

"Why?" he asked looking at her with a curious look

"Because they don't deserve it." she spat "Now what do you want?"

"To talk to you" he said eyeing the Weasley's up and down "I asked your Dad where you were earlier and see you were visiting old friends"

"I was" she replied

"Then why are you with them?" Draco asked pointing his thumb in the directions of the four men

"They were who I was visiting with" Ginny sneered

"Why?" he asked with a look of shock

"What do you want Draco?" asked Ginny

"To talk to you about what I did" he replied looking down at his feet

Groaning at his childish behavior, Ginny turned towards the Weasley men and rolled her eyes, causing them to laugh. After giving them all hugs with multiple promises to see each other again, she turned towards her husband. He was standing there, in his school uniform, glaring at her. His hair was disleveled. His shirt was untucked from his pants and the top two buttons were undone. Rolling his eyes at his appearance and his glare, she turned towards the corridor that lead to the Slytherin Dungeons and set off. When she heard footsteps behind she groaned quietly.

"What?" she snapped

"You walked away" he replied

"I know" she replied with a snapping tone

"Why?" he asked

"Because you made me mad" she stated as she turned a corner

"How?" he asked with a blank expression

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" she asked as she spun around to look at him with a fierce gaze, which in turn, caused him to take a step back

"Yes?" he said gulping

Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and stormed towards the portrait that lead to the Slytherin Dungeons. When she entered, she gasped at what she saw. The enitre room was covered with flowers. Every color of roses you can imagine with everywhere. Turning around she saw that Draco was standing behind her, studying her with an unreadible expression. Before she could utter a word, he reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her close. As their two bodies collided, he quickly and gently lowered his mouth on to hers. They stood there making out for a little bit, before they were rudely interupted.

"Oi. Draco! Ginny!" yelled a voice from behind them


	9. Both Bad and Good News

**Chapter 9**

"Oi. Draco! Ginny!" called out Alyza

The two turned and looked at the pale blonde approaching them. As she came closer, you could see the worry and sadness in her face. When she was standing right infront of Draco and Ginny, Ginny looked at her with eyes wide in shock. The normally cool and collected Alyza was now a a tear stained mess. Her normally sparkling eyes and lost all the glint ot them. Looking passed her, Ginny saw Blaise sitting on the couch with an unreadible expression plaguing his face.

'What is it with Slytherin men and the unreadible expressions?' Ginny thought to herself as Draco asked the one question that was on both of their minds.

"What is the matter Alyza?" asked Draco

"Mum is in St. Mungo's" she replied with a sob "She got hit by an ancient curse from a box in the family room today."

"How bad is she?" asked Ginny looking scared

"She won't make it" Blaise responded quietly as Alyza was void of words "They just don't know how long we have"

"What was the curse?" asked Ginny as Draco had turned to stone in silence

"No idea. The Ministry Official that was sent to the manor to investigate from the Spells department specializes in Ancient spells and he doesn't even know. He is unclear as too whom the spell caster was and what the spell's incantation was. He also doesn't know the exact name of the spell or the exact year it was performed. The year was pin pointed to around the founding of Hogwarts, that he did know. He said he would have to do more tests and research, but one way or another, the family will know eventually." said Blaise as he came to stand behind Alyza

"What are the symptoms?" asked Draco regaining his speech

"Concious, for the most part. It comes and it goes. She is hallucinating also. She said she could see the future as well. From what your Dad told us, she isn't eating much and she keeps asking for salmon and steak." Blaise said as Alyza turned around to cry into his chest "She wants to see us as soon as possible"

"Of course" replied Ginny as Draco belined for the fireplace and disappeared in a blur of green flames, closely followed by Alyza

Taking a moment to look at each other with questioning looks, Ginny and Blaise soon vanished from the fireplace. Once they each flooed into the St. Mungo's respectivley, they walked up to the receptionist. After having a fight with the receptionist about being married to the children of Mrs. Malfoy, and having to call the Ministry registry office, they finally made it up to the spell damage floor. When they stopped and asked a nurse where they could find Mrs. Malfoy, they heard a strangled cry. Glancing at each other, Ginny took a deep breath and held it until she was looking at Narcissa lying motionless on the hospital bed. Shaking her head, Ginny realized that after she started holding her breath, she seemed to have lost her mind in a sense. She couldn't remember walking to Narcissa's room. Or even opening the door. Staring around the room, she saw Alyza sobbing into the crook of Blaise's neck on one side of the bed. Parallel to them sat Draco and Lucius, seated in the same position, both wearing the same expression. She knew that expression well. Se had worn it herself. She had recently seen Pansy wear it. The life they had known for so long was falling apart. She was about to say something, when she heard her name being rasped from the bed.

"Ginevra" rasped Narcissa

"Yes Cissa" Ginny said as she made her way deeper into the room to sit next to her mother-in-law

"I want you to do me a favor" she said reaching out to clasp Ginny's hand

"Anything you ask Cissa" replied Ginny starting to sweat

"I want you to look after Lucius and Draco. I know Blaise is going to look after Alyza, I just worry for my boys" she replied

"Of course. Lucius will be invited over for every holiday and birthday, and every Sunday for brunch if he wishes and a night during the week for dinner, or we will go over to the manor for dinner" Ginny said as tears came to Narcissa's eyes

"Brilliant Ginny. I knew you would take care of them. I was just making sure" Narcissa replied "A couple of more things. I want you and Alyza to split my jewels and other prized possesions between the two of you equally. If either of you have a daughter I wish that you give a small bit to them when they turn seventeen. I have two weddings sets, a Black family and Malfoy family. I wish for each of you to have one."

"Done Narcissa. We will do that" Ginny reassured

"Wonderful" croaked Narcissa before she started coughing. Once she had finished, she continued on with her wishes. "The last thing Ginny. I want you to take care of my grandson"

"Grandson?" asked Ginny

"Your child Ginevra. The one you are pregnent with" Narcissa rasped

"Gin. Your pregnant?" asked Draco

"No Draco" Ginny said

"Oh, but you are Ginny" Narcissa said "You are expecting a baby boy."

"Mother. If Ginny says she isn't pregnant, then she isn't" Draco said sternly

"Oh Draco. Be happy and listen to me. A new Malfoy heir is one the way" Narcissa said patting Ginny's stomach before she fell into a slumber

The silence that followed Narcissa's rant could be cut with a chain saw. Alyza had stopped crying and was staring silently at her mother's still form. Blaise was subconciously rubbing her back and playing with her hair. Lucius had laid his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He too slowly began to sleep. Everyone was silent. Everyone, except Ginny and Draco. Even though they weren't talking, they were comunicating with their eyes. Without any notice, Draco gracefully stood and asked for Ginny to accompany him on a walk. Taking his offered hand, the two walked out of the room together, hand in hand. Stopping in a deserted corridor, Draco pulled Ginny so that she was standing in front of him.

"I want you to get a pregnancy test" he stated

"Why?" she asked

"I want to know if you are or not" Draco said

"Dray-" Ginny started to say

"Please Gin" he begged as he grabbed both of her hands "Please"

"Fine. We probably won't be able to get one today though, you have to book in advance for them" Ginny said as Draco started pulling her to the Maternity Ward

"You don't know what the Malfoy name does yet do you?" laughed Draco as they entered the Maternity Ward

"What are you talking about?" as they walked up to the receptionist

"Watch. Excuse me Miss?" he called out to the receptionist

"Just one minute sir" she called back in a rude tone

"We don't have time to wait. We need a pregnancy test now" Draco said

"You will have to book an appointment sir. We don't hand out walk ins here" she called back again in a rude tone

"Come along Draco. The Malfoy name isn't going to get you anywhere today, except perhaps on the recieving end of a slap from the receptionist" GInny said grabbing Draco's hand

"Did you say your name is Draco Malfoy?" Another receptionist asked

"Yes" Draco replied

"This is your wife?" she asked

"Of course I am" Ginny spat annoyed "Who else would he bring here for a pregnancy test

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy." the receptionist said "Just have a seat and we will get a private room ready for you"

A few minutes later and Ginny was sitting on a medical table surrounded by models of babies in wombs, pictures of babies, pictures of uterus' and the like. Draco was seated in a chair by the door looking at models. Ginny could have laughed at his expression. It was clearly confused, but his body language clearly spoke that he was incredibly uncomfortable. As he turned to look at Ginny, she saw that he was incredibly pale. She was just about to ask what when the matter was when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" asked The doctor

"Yes" Ginny replied as Draco grunted, causing her to roll her eyes at him

"I am Dr. Joanna Cunningham. How are you today?" she asked

"Uneven really" Ginny responded as Draco sat back down in his chair, who had stood to great the doctor

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother Mr. Malfoy" the doctor said automatically knowing what she was refering too

"Thank you" Draco croaked out

"It says here on the chart that you two want a pregnancy test" asked Dr. Cunningham

"Yes. Draco wants me to get one" Ginny replied

"You don't want one?" asked the doctor

"I just don't think I'm pregnent" she replied "The only reason it came to either of our minds is because his mother said that I was"

"Well... We will just have to do the test to see if you are" said the doctor as she pulled out her wand "I need you to lay down flat on your back."

"What are you going to do?" asked Draco as GInny layed down on the bed

"I'm going to run my wand across her stomach and then project the image on that blank wall" the doctor explained "I won't hurt her or the baby if she is pregnant"

"Alright" mumbled Draco causing Ginny to roll her eyes

After the doctor had performed the task, he directed Draco and Ginny's eyes to the wall. There, projected in front of them was what looked like a small potato. When Draco voiced this, the doctor started laughing. Once calmed down, he explained it to them.

"That most certainly isnt a potato Mr. Malfoy. That is a baby. Your baby. Not even a few weeks old. It seems your mother was right" Dr. Cunningham said "Congradulations. I'll leave you two alone for a minute to talk."

After he closed the door, Ginny fell down on the table and stared wide eyed up at the ceiling. Draco sat with perfect posture, staring straight ahead at the wall where the picture of his soon to be child once stared back at him. Gulping, he turned his head slightly and looked at Ginny. She had subconciously put a hand over her stomach while the other rested lifelessly next to her. Her eyes were wide open. Without warning, she snapped her eyes closed as tears started to flow through the space between her eyelids. He rushed to her and gently picked her up and put her down in his lap. As he was doing this, she was putting her head in the crook of his neck. Once the crying subdued, he pulled away a little bit and looked at her. Seeing her piercing, tear stained Emerald eyes, it made him realize just how beautiful she was when she was upset.

"Why you crying love?" he asked

"I'm not ready to be a mum" she replied "I'm not even done school yet. I have a whole other year left"

"We will make it so you can continue your schooling Ginny. I promise. But, ready or not, we are going to be parents" he said rubbing her back

"I know" she replied looking down at her hands

After the doctor came back and gave them all the information they needed for not only themselves, but to give to Madame Pomfrey, the two were off. The two wondered down the halls, until they came back to Narcissa's room. Everybody was asleep when they entered. Sitting down beside each other, Draco reached over and took Ginny's hand. Smiling over at him, she gently laid her head down upon his shoulder.

"What do you think?" asked Ginny

"About?" he asked

"Becoming a father" she stated

"I'm torn." he replied

"Between?" she asked moving closer to him as a cold shiver went down her back

"One half of me is scared shitless, I'm not gonna lie about that. The other half of me is happy and excited." he explained

"Same here" she replied "You'll be a good dad though."

"Nah I won't" he replied "I'll be crap"

"Nah uh. You are fun but strict, you'll be a great dad. The baby is lucky." she replied

"Yeah... because it is going to have you as a mum" he replied nudging her slightly causing her to sneer

"I'm crap with kids." she responded

"I doubt that" he stated standing up and taking both of her hands in his own "Come on. We had better be heading back to the school"

"Why?" she asked as he pulled her up

"You need your sleep" he said as he started down the hall to the front lobby

"No I don't" she protested following clsely behind

"I beg to differ." he replied pulling her towards the floo "My soon to be child needs a fully rested mother Ginny"

"But I'm not tired" she replied getting in to the floo

"We'll see about that" he said before she disappeared in flames

When she came out of the fire, she landed face first on the ground. Grunting, she hauled herself up and quickly cleaned herself off. She didn't have to wait long before Draco came tumbling out of the floo. Smiling to herself about not being the only clumsy one, she went and hepled him up. After he had cleaned himself off, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his dorms. Once they were inside, he threw a pair of pajama bottoms at her as well as a plain black tee shirt. He then went to the bathroom so that she could get changed in private. Rolling her eyes at his antics, she quickly got dressed for bed and got under the covers. Sighing as she heard the shower water turn on, she layed down and tried to get some sleep. When Draco came out of the bath room dressed in his boxers, he turned towards the bed to find Ginny sound asleep. With silent laughter, he climbed into the bed beside her. With one final thought he soon fell asleep.

'Not tired my arse' was his final thought

**xoxoxoxo**

The next morning, he was awaken by the sound of tapping on the window. Opening his eyes, he realized that it was actually an owl. Getting up, he opened the window and the owl swooped in. It landed on his desk. He walked over and gently grabbed the letter from his beak. After the letter was free of the owl's grasp, the owl soared out of the window. Rolling his eyes, he got dressed in dark wash jeans and a black tee shirt. Throwing a black plaid shirt over top, he sat down at his desk and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Come. Your mother is fading faster then the doctors thought possible. She wants to see you and Ginny. Also get Blaise and your sister to come as well. _

_Love Father_

Dropping the paper on the desk, Draco ran to the bed and woke Ginny up. After explaining to her what was going on, he ran to Blaise's room. Surprised at what he saw, he shook his head and told Blaise to hurry and get dressed. He ran back to his dorms to find GInny dressed and ready to go.

"Ginny-" he started until he saw her "Wow"

"What?" she asked scared

"You" he replied

"What about me?" asked Ginny

"You look amazing" he replied "I love what you are wearing"

Smiling to herself, she looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing black jeans that fit to every curve perfectly. She had on a deep blue satin shirt that was form fitting around the breasts, but from there down, it was loose and flowing. A pair of simple black boots and modest silver jewelry pulled the outfit together. Her hair was in simple subtle curls that cascaded down her back and around her face.

"Thank you Dray, I love that plaid shirt on you" she said

"You do?" he asked surprised

"Yes." she said "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes. Me and Blaise will meet you at the hospital. You need to go and get Alyza" he explained

"Why can't Blaise get her?" she asked

"She wasn't sleeping in Blaise's bed with him." Draco explained "Can you just go check your old dormitory please?"

"Of course. See you two at the hospital" she called as she ran out of the doorway as Blaise came striding into the room

She ran from the head boy dorm all the way to the stair case that lead to the girls dormitories. She laughed to herself as she realized that she was out of shape. Taking a deep breath, she ran up the stairs and barged into the sixth year girl dormitories, scaring all of the occupents awake.

"Damn it Ginny." cursed Carmen

"Shut up Whyte" snapped Ginny in a venomous voice "Alyza!"

"Ginny?" Alyza said questingly as she came out of the adjoining bathroom "Whats the matter? Do you need to sit down?"

"I don't have time to sit down. We need to go quick" Ginny said

"Where?" asked Alyza starting to panic

"St. Mungos." Ginny said without needing to say more

As soon as Ginny finished, Alyza grabbed her wand and transformed her pajamas into presentable clothes as she ran out of the dormitory. Sighing, Ginny turned on spot and ran after her. As Ginny entered the common room, she saw Alyza disappear in a flare of emerald flames. Once the flames had extinguished them selves, Ginny climbed in and was gone soon after. As the waiting room at St. Mungos became more clear, emotions started to hit her. As she stepped out of the fireplace, she saw Draco come towards her with an expression she had never seen him wear before. When she enveloped him in a hug, she felt her shirt get wet as tears started to fall from his eyes. Pulling away, she wiped his eyes dry and started to lead the way to Narcissa's hospital room. When they entered, she was shocked by what she saw. Flowers from most of the pureblood's families were everywhere. Lucius sat in the same chair that they left him in. His head was rested on Narcissa's arm as he held her hand with his own. He didn't look up when they entered. He mearly grunted when Ginny said hello. Alyza sat in a chair beside her father, with Blaise beside her. She was staring at her mother's motionless body as Blaise rubbed her back soothingly. Ginny and Draco occupied the seats on the other side of the bed. Draco automatically took hold of his mothers free hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Ginny glanced at Blaise who smiled weakly as she sat down. As she returned the smile with a matching one, her attentioned jumped back to the person in the bed by the call of her name.

"Did you get a pregnancy test?" asked Narcissa as she stared straight at Ginny with a dull, intense gaze

"Yes we did." said Ginny

"Well?" asked Narcissa

"We are having a baby" responded Ginny with a small smile

"I knew it!" exclaimed Narcissa happily "Congradulations"

"Thank you" Ginny responded nodding her head slightly

"Names?" asked Narcissa

"Mother. With all due respect, we haven't even fully adjusted to the news. Ginny isn't even a month yet." said Draco

"You know Septimus is a proud name on the Malfoy lineage" she said "Of course I always loved Xavier"

"Both respectible names Narcissa" Ginny said as Narcissa turned towards Lucius

"Lucius." she said

"Yes My Love?" he said

"Spoil them" she said

"Who?" he asked

"Any grandchildren Draco or Alyza have. Make sure they are loved and that they never doubt it. Make sure they know who I am to them. Spend every holiday with them, no matter what. Take them on trips. Take them for the day so they spend time with you. Promise me this" Narcissa said sternly

"Of course love" he said with a reassuring smile

"Ginny. Blaise" she said

"Yes." they replied in unison

"Take care of my babies" she said

"Of course" they replied with a reassuring nod

"I love you all" she said

With one last smile, she eclosed her eyes for good.


	10. Embarassment and a Plan

**Chapter 10**

_**Narcissa Evelyn Amelia Malfoy (Black)**_

_Narcissa was born on 6th April, 1968. She is predecessed by her parents Septimus and Jacqueline Black. Also predecessing her, is her older sister Bellatrix Lestrange(Rodulphus), her Brother-in-laws Ted Tonks(Andromeda)and Rodulphus Lestrange, her niece Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and nephew-in-law Remus Lupin.. She is survived by her husband Lucius and her children Draco(Ginevra Snape) adn Alyza(Blaise Zabini). Also surviving her is her sister Andromeda and her great-nephew Teddy Lupin. Narcissa lead a very ambitious life. She always had to be doing something. As Lady Malfoy, she dedicated her time to not only raising her two children, but to helping with charities. Charities in not only the Wizarding, but the Muggle world as well. When her youngest child went off to Hogwarts, she donated even more of her time to the charities. She loved her children more then anything, the only thing she loved as much was her husband. She was a well known and respected member of the Wizarding world. She will be missed. Donations in Narcissa's memory can be made to St. Mungo's children ward._

Ginny gently folded the newspaper as Draco sat down beside her. When she looked over she saw that his expression had still not changed. It had been a week since Narcissa's passing and Draco looked as if it was only yesterday. The only time Ginny had seen him wear an expression other than sadness was in the mornings when she was getting sick. She had finally gotten the one thing she was dreading most since she found out she was expecting. Morning Sickness. Draco looked over at her and gave her a gently kiss on the lips before turning towards the bacon and started filling his plate with food. Sighing, she reached for the pumpkin juice and poured herself a glass. When Blaise sat down, she looked up int the eyes of a man who was giving up on trying.

"She'll come around Blaise" Ginny said reaching across the table to lay her hand on top of his

"Yeah..." he responded filling his plate with food

She looked towards Draco and then towards Blaise. They both were silently eating their breakfast. Sighing, she stood abruptly and made her way out of the hall and towards Severus' office. She rapped on the door once, and when commanded to enter, she did with such grace, that her father was stunned.

"What am I to do Father?" she asked sitting herself down in the comfy chair infront of the fireplace

"About what Ginny?" Severus asked as he looked at her

"About Draco" she commented

"Nothing" he responded as he looked back down at the paper

"Nothing?" she exclaimed "How can I do nothing?"

"I don't know how much simpler it could Ginny." he laughed leaning back in his chair to study her, after a moment he spoke "What is the problem?"

"He has the same expression. It never changes, even when he is sleeping. The only time it slightly changes is when I am throwing up my guts in the morning and it wakes him up" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair and started to pace the length of the office

"What do you expect Ginny?" he said "He just lost his mother"

"I know, but she would not have wanted him to mourn her like this" she said

"Then tell him that" he encouraged

"How?" she asked plopping back down in the chair she had previously occupied

"Just how you told me" he said

"Mmm" she mumbled as she picked up a magazine that was seated on the table by the fire

"On another note, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Alright. Pansy was right. I looked it up and pregnancy signs show sooner in pureblood women. At least for the first child. I have only been having morning sickness for five days and I already want it to be done with." she sighed "How did you deal when mum was expecting?"

"I didn't. I dreaded it" he said standing up and coming to sit down in the chair opposite her "She was even more moody then you can imagine. She refused to eat anything after six o'clock at night"

"Why?" Ginny asked

"She thought that the morning sickness would stay if she did" he laughed "I tryed to make her eat, but she refused."

"What happened?" asked Ginny with a smile

"She passed out one day when I was at work and I recieved a floo call from your Grandmother Cynthia. Thank Merlin she was staying with her during the day until I got home. When I got to St. Mungo's she was as pale as a ghost. The doctor said that no matter what time it was, she needed to eat. I laugh at it now, see, it back fired on her. Roderick loves food." he explained with a grin

"That is pretty funny" grinned Ginny at the thought of her brother near a buffett

"Now. Don't you have a shopping trip planned with your mum?" asked Severus raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes..." she replied looking up at the clock above the mantel "Shit!"

"Bye Ginny" he called out after her as she ran from his office

She ran the whole back from Severus' office to the dorm she shared with Draco. When she entered the dorm, she saw Draco sitting in one of the high backed chairs infront of the fireplace, staring into the roaring fire within. Rolling her eyes, she wen to her wardrobe and pulled a pair of shoes that went with her outift. She wore a Amethyst colored long sleeved top and a pair of dark wash jeans. Her shoes were black boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and flowed down poker straight. Her Emerald eyes were lined with a thin layer of black eyeliner. After she grabbed her jacket and purse, she went to stand beside Draco's chair.

"I'm going out shopping with my Mum" she said

"Mhmmm" he replied

"I don't know when I'll be back" she said

"Mhmmm" he replied

"It could be very late" she stated

"Mhmmm" he replied

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked already having a plan if he wasn't

"Mhmmm" he replied

"Potter is going to be joining us as well" she said with a smirk

"Mhmmm" he replied

"Me and him have decided to get back together." she said putting her jacket on

"Mhmmm" he replied

"Seeing as how divorce or seperation is illegal in the Wizarding World, I will stay married to you and he will continue to be married to Lavender" she said as grabbed her purse

"Mhmmm" he replied

"I will never have sex with you again" she said

"Mhmmm" he said

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco" she exclaimed before she turned and stormed out of the portrait hole

The last thing she heard before the portrait shut behind her was Draco yell after her and ask her where she was going. Rolling here eyes, she made her way to the Front Entrance of the school. As she swept out of the Castle's Front Entrance doors, she saw her mother coming up the path that lead to the doors. Smiling, she started to run down to her mother, just like a little girl would.

"Hello Mother" she said smiling as she came to a stop infront of her mother and gave her a hug

"Hello Ginny dear" her mother replied smiling as she hugged her back

"How are you?" asked Ginny as she pulled away

"Very well. You? Hows Draco?" Caroline asked as she linked arms with Ginny and the two started on down the hill

"I am very well, minus the morning sickness." Ginny responded smiling

"And Draco?" Caroline asked

"He just gets up, goes to class, sometimes he eats breakfast and lunch, he eats supper most nights, sleeps. If he has a spare he just sits infront of the fire and stares absent mindly in the fire. He just walks around with an expression of one of the statues Medusa created. He doesn't talk. I won't even be surprised if he loses his voice from not talking." Ginny explained

"He doesn't talk at all?" asked Caroline

"No... Well this morning I told him where I was going and all he said ''mhmmm''. I even said Potter was coming and that me and him have decided to get back together and that I would never sleep with Draco again and all he said "mhmmm"." Ginny said

"No change in expression at all?" Caroline retorted

"Nah. The only time his expression does change is when I am throwing up in the morning and it wakes him up." Ginny said sighing

"He'll come around Ginny, just have faith" Caroline said rubbing Ginny's arm

"I sure as hell hope so" exclaimed Ginny "School's almost out, I don't think I will be able to live with him if he stays like this"

"At least your house is near ours Ginny" Caroline responded laughing slightly

After a second Ginny joined her mother in the slight laughter. As they entered Hogsmeade, Ginny soon forgot about Draco. Her and her mother went into every store possible and shopped until they needed rest. Walking into The Three Broomsticks, Ginny saw two familiar red heads sitting at a table in the back. Grabbing her mother's hand, Ginny pulled her towards the table.

"Hello Boys" Ginny said as she approached

"Hello Ginny" chorused the boys

"How are you?" asked Ginny

"Alright" responded Fred moving over beside George "Have a seat Ginny and... I'm sorry but I don't know who you are"

"Caroline Snape" Caroline replied with a smile as she sat down next to Ginny

"Pleasure" George said giving her a curt nod "So what brings you ladies to Hogsmeade?"

"Shopping." Ginny responded

"What you buy?" asked Fred

"Clothes" replied Caroline

"Ah. Of course" replied George rolling his eyes

"How is Draco doing? Is he still being an emotional zombie?" asked Fred

"Yes. It is really starting to annoy me." Ginny replied with a sneer

"Nice sneer Malfoy" joked George

"Ginny. You told them about Draco?" asked Caroline surprised

"Yes. I met them for coffee three days ago, and I explained it to them then" said Ginny

"Hows the morning sickness?" asked Fred

"Not any better. I keep meaning to ask my Dad to brew me a morning sickness potion" Ginny responded

"Have fun with that. I hear it tastes gross" George said with a grimace

"It does. It taste likes frogs feet dipped in Dragon's dung" explained Caroline "I recommend not taking it unless the doctor prescribes it"

"Ewww!" shrieked the boys in disgust causing Caroline to smirk at their reactions

"Thank Merlin we aren't women eh Forge" inquired Fred

"Thats for sure Gred" replied George "Anyways, we best be off. We have that meeting today you know"

"Of course. Good luck" said Ginny standing to gie each of the boys a hug

"Bye Gin. Good Bye Mrs. Snape" the each of them said as they each stook out a hand for Caroline to shake

After lunch, the two continued their shopping. By the time they were done, their coin bags were empty and their pockets were stuffed full with their purchases. They walked to the gates that guarded Hogwarts school and said their goodbyes. Once Caroline had disapparated, Ginny turned and made her way up to the school. Upon entering, she saw that everybody was in the Great Hall eating supper. Seeing as how her and Caroline had stopped and gotten something to eat before leaving the village, she continued on her way down to Draco and her's room. When she entered, she was welcomed by darkness. She quickly waved her wand and the lamps on the walls sprang to life with light and the fire began to blaze. She looked towards the empty seat that usually was occupied by Draco. It was as empty as was the one next to it. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened the door and put her pruchases at the bottom of it and shut the door. After the closed the door, she heard tapping at the window. Looking towards it she saw a small gray tawny owl. Stalking to the window, she opened it and let the owl in. The owl swooped in and dropped a package on the bed and flew back out the window. Curiously, she went to the bed and looked at the package. It was wrapped in brown paper and had a parchment envelope strapped to it with twine. With curiousity, she picked up the envelope and read it.

'Ginny' it said in messy scrawl

With even more curiousity, she opened it and pulled out the letter. She grew red as she read it.

_Ginny,_

_This aught to kill that zombie that has taken over Draco. If it doesn't, we suggest questioning is likes if you know what we mean._

_Forge and Gred_

With a look of pure curiousity on her face, she opened the package. Gasping at what she saw, she went even more red then ever before. Inside was a black and green burlesque looking corset and a matching thong and garter with fishnet stalkings. She quickly shoved it under the bed, and then she realized what Fred and George was talking about. Smirking an evil smirk, she reached below the bed and pulled out the box. She walked to the bathroom, leaving her wand on the bed and quickly changed into the corset. After she was dressed in it, she looked in the mirror. Getting an idea, she ran back out to the room and grabbed the magic hair set the Narcissa had gotten her for her birthday. She quickly turned her hair from the straight mess it was to a curly mane of firey ringlets. Sprinting to her wardrobe she reached inside and grabbed a pair of her black five inch high heels and put them on as she threw the clothes she had been wearing previously inside. Hearing the password being said on the other side of the portrait, she booked it back into the bathroom so that she could make a grand entrance. Slamming the door shut, she pressed her ear to the door to hear what Draco was doing.

"She'll be happy to know that Severus" Draco said "Should we tell Ginny now or tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Of course now" Severus replied "Where is she?"

Shocked Ginny quickly locked the door and prayed they didn't need to come to go to the bathroom. She pressed her ear to the door again and continued listening.

"I have no idea Father" Roderick stated "Mother said that Ginny was already back"

"She should be somewhere near here" replied Draco "She is usually trying to make me feel better or try to make me smile"

"Draco you go find her. We will wait here and see if she comes back" replied Lucius

Hearing not only her brother and father, but her father-in-law in the room beyond the door made Ginny groan silently. She went and sat down on the toilet. Throwing her head into her hands, she groaned loudly. How was she going to get out there? She didn't have her wand. She was dressed like a hooker. She would go out but seeing as how both her father and Lucius were in the room and Draco wasn't it would be very embarassing. She looked up and around at the bathroom. If only she had paid more attention to her mother when she had tried to teach her wandless summoning charms. Getting an idea, she stood and walked silently to the door. She pulled off the stockings, garter and the shoes and through them into the cupboard beneath the sink. She opening the door a crack and called Roderick over.

"Ro!" she called

"Yeah?" he asked

"Can you throw me mine or Draco's bathrobe?" she asked

"Why?" he asked

"Because I am not coming out there dressed the way I am" she snapped

"Why?" he asked and yanked the door open

Silence followed her screaming at him. There Ginny stood infront of not only her brother, but her father, father-in-law and brother-in-law in a slutty corset and thong set. Her face was scarlet. They were scarlet. She looked towards her brother to see him the most red of them all. Rolling her eyes, she walked to Draco's wardrobe and opened it and grabbed his bath robe. After tying a knot in the string, she turned and looked at them. They were all adverting their eyes from her and staring at a wall away from her. Grabbing her book, she went and sat down In Draco's chair and turned it towards the fire, so that none of them could see her. After a few minutes, she was absorbed into her book. She was turning a page to end the chapter when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was surprised to see she was looking into the eyes of Draco. Marking her spot, she put the book down on the table besides the chair and turned towards him. The eyes that had been stone for the past week were now smiling in glee lust. Raising her eyebrow she asked a question.

"Draco?" she asked

"Yes?" he asked smiling

"What's going on?" she asked as he helped her out of the chair

"We have a surprise" he responded

"What kind of surprise?" she asked with a hint of fear

"A good one" Severus responded trying to look at her "Now with the baby coming, you fear you will not be able to finish school. Correct"

"Yes Dad" she replied

"Well I have just talked to McGonnagall and Dumbledore. They are willing to help you finish school while you stay at home" Severus responded walking up to the mountain painting that hung on the wall to get a 'closer' look

"How?" she asked

"You will stay at home during the day but at night and at weekends you will come here and take classes. You don't have to worry about a baby sitter because your mother will be more then happy to help you with the baby" he stated still looking at the painting

"The best part Ginny, you get to come home and sleep in your own bed and not be here for another year while you have the baby" Draco responded smiling

"But the baby isn't due until January" she said as she sat down on the bed

"We know love, but do you really want to walk around with a pregent belly?" Draco asked kindly

"Not really..." she replied "What about graduation?"

"What about it?" Roderick asked

"Do I get my diploma still? Do I get to walk across the stage or does it just get sent to my place?" she asked

"You may walk across the stage if you'd like" Severus replied turning to look at Lucius who gladly met his gaze, as Blaise and Roderick looked out the window "We won't send the diploma to your house, we will hand it to you"

"Alright" she replied shrugging "Sounds good"

"Is that really what you want to do Ginny?" asked Lucius, speaking up for the first time since she entered the room

"Yes. I was just going to quit school and stay home with the baby, but this is definately a better plan" she replied

"Well. There was no way we were going to allow you to not get your Hogwarts diploma" Lucius responded

"Also. I have talked to Alyza and Roderick has talked to Pansy and your mum, they would be more then happy to help you with the schooling." Blaise said

"How would they be able to help?" asked Ginny questingly

"By watching the baby" he replied

"I have asked your sisters as well, they said they would be happy to watch the baby too" Severus said

"Thank you both" she said smiling

"Are we done now?" asked Roderick ignoring how happy his sister looked "I want to leave"

"Why?" asked Draco questioningly

"You'd know why if you saw what she is wearing" Roderick spat as he stared at his sister with a disgusted expression

"Alright Draco, Ginny. We will talk to you later" Severus said as he grabbed his sons robes and dragged him out of the room with Lucius following closely behind with a smirk on his face and Blaise who was laughing his best friends seperate expressions

After they had gone, Draco turned and looked at Ginny with a very confused expression. Laughing at him, she undid his bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. His expression quickly changed from confusion to shock to pleasure. Smirking, he took a step towards his wife. Before she could react, he had picked her up and gently layed her down on the bed. Before she could speak, Draco kissed her with a kiss he had not kissed her with since that time in the common room. After pulling apart, he said looked deep into her eyes.

"You haven't read the pregnancy books have you" he said

"No" she replied shaking her head "Why?"

"We can't have sex Ginny. If a pureblood couple is pregnent, it is found out before the three month mark. Before then it is a very high risk to have sex." he said "It could cause harm to fetus and the umbelico cord and cause a miscarriage" he said

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah It said so in What to Expect in a Magical Pregnancy" he said

"Why?" she asked in wonderment

"Too much magic over power" he said "So long story short, I'd take that corset off and put a pajama shirt on before my urges take over"

Laughing, she climbed out of bed as he rolled over so he couldn't look at her. She slipped on one of his many black tee shirts and a pair of old pajama shorts and climbed into bed. Rolling back over, he smiled down at her and got under the covers and pulled her close. For the first time since the death, they each fell asleep in each others arms with satisfied smiles on their faces.


	11. Graduation, Engagement and Dinner

**Chapter 11**

A month had passed since Narcissa's death. Everybody was starting to get back to normal. Draco was smiling and joking around again. Alyza was walking around holding Blaise's hand like nothing had ever happened. Even Lucius was recovering nicely. Sure, they still had their down days, but who wouldn't after having lost a loved one. Particuarly a parent. Ginny and Pansy's pregnancys were progressing nicely. Ginny's morning sickness had subdued and her cravings had started, much to the dismay of Draco. Pansy however, her morning sickness was in full swing and didn't look like the end was near, much to the dismay of Roderick.

Graduation Day was here. Everyone in seventh year was shaking in fear and in excitement. The morning found Draco standing infront of his mirror trying to tie his tie. As he was about to give up, Ginny came out of the bathroom. Catching a glimpse of her in the mirror, Draco became a statue as he watched his wife cross the room to her wardrobe to get a pair of stilettos. She was wearing a black dress that went to just above her knees. It had a v-neck line that tied up in the back as a halter top. A wrapped waist hid the baby stomach she was getting nicely. From the waist down the dress was flowy. Her hair was done up in a loose sophisticated bun that was set to the left side more so then the right. Two pieces of hair was curled on either side of her face. Around her neck she wore a Peridot and Emerald drop necklace. Hanging from her ears she wore matching earings. She wore a matching bracelet around her wrist. Her make up was natural with purple eyeshadow. She looked up at him when she had put her shoes on and smirked when she saw that he was watching her.

"I'd tie your tie already Dray, or else we will be late" she said as she walked up to him

"Malfoy's are never late" he said

"Try telling Professor Dumbledore that" she said as she started to tie his tie for him

"Mmm... You look beautiful by the way" he said eyeing her up and down

"Thank you Dray" she replied blushing slightly

"Nice blush" he said smirking

"Oh shut it" she said sticking her tounge out at him

"How mature Mrs. Malfoy" he said laughing

"Shut it Draco" she said patting his cheek slightly "Now. Where is your Graduation robe?"

"Hanging in my wardrobe" he said as he went and sta on the bed to put on his shoes

After he had the robe on they walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall where all of the grad class was meeting. When they entered the Entrance Hall they saw Blaise, Alyza, Roderick and Pansy waiting outside the Great Hall doors for them. Alyza was dressed in a dress similar to Ginny's but was a navy blue. She had her hair down in luscious waves with it pinned back on one side by a dragonfly clip. After giving their respective husbands a kiss of good luck and their brothers a hug in good luck, they two girls watched them walk into the Great Hall and join the other graduates. Ginny and Alyza then turned and made their way down to the edge of the lake where the ceremony would be held. As they walked, they groaned together as they knew what they were about to endure. It was Hogwarts tradition to go alphabetically by house, and then they go alphabetically by the graduating members of the house. As they walked up to the ceremony spot, they were bombarded by Ginny's sisters. The Snape's and Zabini's were all seated together as well as Lucius. After quickly joining them, they only had to wait a minute before they saw the teachers appear in the front Entrance Hall doorway and begin to walk down to the seats that were reserved for them. After the teachers, they saw the Ministry officials that were going to speak and then Professor Dumbledore lead the graduates down to the ceremony spot and directed them to where they were to be seated. After everyone was seated, Professor McGonnagall stood up at the podium and started to speak.

"Gryffindors. I am very proud of you all. Some of you had the whole world watching you grow, some of you were in the back ground. Being brave is a true Gryffindor trait and you all have it. Use it well. Now when I call your name, I want you to come forth and recieve your diploma of completion. Lavender Brown." Professor McGonnagall said

When she reached Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's name. They all got a standing ovation by majority of the attendents at the ceremony. After they Gryffindors, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had all walked across the stage, it was finally time for the Slytherin's turn.

"Today I stand before you, not just the proud Head of Slytherin House, but also as a proud father, and a proud god father, a proud secondary father, and a proud father in-law. I have never stood infront of a group of young adults that are so close to me. I know in my heart you will always be friends, and that makes me proud that the Slytherin House unity hasn't been lost through the ages. This graduation is most special to me because I have my first born, my son graduating. I also have his wife, my son-in-law graduating as well. Today they leave here with knowledge and strength I have had yet to see in a group of young adults. They leave this school to take over their family companies. To start a family of their own. To go over seas and work in a foreign ministry. They leave Slytherin House with wisdom and convidence that is beyond their years. Over the years, and this year especially, they have formed alliances, grew stronger as a group and became a close knit family, not just figuratively. Congradulations on all of your achievements, and good luck with your future goals. Now, come forth and recieve you diploma of completion. Milicent Bulstrode-Goyle." he said

When he got to Draco, Ginny and Alyza grabbed each other's hands and held their breaths. After Draco had shook the Minister of Magic's hand and Dumbledore's hand, he stood infront of Severus with a straight expression that matched Severus'. Soon a smile spread across Severus' face as he shook hands with Draco and handed him his Diploma. Once Draco had walked off of the stage, the two girls let go of each other and clapped with the rest of their families. When Pansy walked across the stage, Severus' actions where the same.

When he got to Roderick, Ginny heard her mother take a deep intake of breath and exhale. Smirking at her mother's reaction, Ginny glanced at her sister Julia who just rolled her eyes. When Roderick was standing infront of his father, Severus' didn't even try to hide it. He pulled his son in for a hug and held him for a little longer then anyone thought possible. After parting, the Snape men pulled them selfs together and shook hands before Roderick was handed his Diploma.

When Blaise got to Severus to recieve his Diploma, he was congradulated in the same way as Draco and Pansy were. After Blaise had sat back down and the photographer had dispersed to the back of the ceremony, Dumbledore had stood up and started to give the last speech of the ceremony.

"Another graduation class has come and gone" he started "And with them, they take an education that they will use for the rest of their lives. An education that they learnt not only in the classrooms, but in the corridors, their common rooms and dorms, and in their circle of friends. An education they learnt not just from the professors, but from their friends, siblings, older housemates, classmates and the ghosts. They take with them the memories that they made within these walls. Memories that they will bring up while reminiscing with old friends. Memories that they will tell their children and their gradnchildren, and in some cases their great-grand children. They made friends, perhaps lost friends. They found love, or lost it. They grew stronger. They learnt of their strengths and of their weaknesses. They learnt life lessons. They learnt about them selfs. They came to Hogwarts seven years ago as scared first years, and today they leave Hogwarts not as accomplished seventh years, but as accomplished adults. Congradualtions Graduating class. You did it."

After the end of his speech the Graduating class raised their wands and said a spell that shot fireworks out of the ends of their wands. After the fireworks had disappeared, the Graduating class split and tried to find their families. When Draco walked up to his father, all of the attendents of the ceremony stopped to watch the interaction between father and son. Without missing a beat, Lucius pulled his son in for a hug adn held on to him even longer then Severus held onto Roderick. What shocked everybody the most is when they saw a tear fall from Lucius' eye. He pulled away from Draco and shook his hand.

"Congradulations son" he said "Your mother would be very proud"

"Thanks dad, don't worry, I know she would be." Draco said with slight smile at the thought of how proud his mother would be

"I will go and congradulate Blaise now, seeing as he is a son of mine now." Lucius said as he spotted Ginny coming up behind Draco

"You leave him in good hands Lucius" she said causing Draco to spin around

"I know" Lucius said giving her a quick hug before going off to find the Zabini's

"Congradulations" Ginny said once Draco and herself were alone "Happy?"

"Shocked more like" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Life is finally hitting me on the head" he said

"I'm confused now" she said quietly

"I can't believe I graduated. I married the love of my life and better yet we have a baby on the way" he said pulling Ginny in for a hug "I'm just realizing how lucky I am"

"Oh... Okay. Makes sense" she said pulling away to give him a passionate kiss

"Oi! I don't need to see that you two" said Roderick as he came up behind Ginny "It's bad enough I know you two sleep in the same bed"

"Oh bugger off Roderick" Ginny snapped "Can't I even give my husband a Congradulatory kiss?"

"You can... Just not anywhere near me" he said causing Pansy to roll her eyes

"Fine." he said frowning

"So what next?" asked Blaise as he walked up

"Blaise honey, you already know. My father is taking us as well as Draco and Ginny out to dinner tonight, that is why me and Ginny are so dressed up. Roderick and Pansy are going back to Snape Manor because Pansy can't eat anything and she didn't want to come." Alyza said rolling her eyes at her husband's forgetfullness

"What do we do until then?" asked Blaise

"I want to go back to the manor and have a nap" Pansy said "We had all of our stuff sent over there this morning before we came downstairs"

"Smart plan, but me and Ginny were running late. We have to go and pack now" Draco said grabbing Ginny's hand "Roderick we will meet you guys at the front gates in a half an hour"

"Alright" Roderick called out to the two as the ran up the slanted hill to get inside faster as the weather shield Dumbledore put up that morning for the ceremony wore off

Once back downstairs in the dungeons, Draco pulled out their trunks from beneath the bed and waved his wand and all of their belongings began to pack themselves. After only a matter of a few minutes their entire room was empty of any of their belongings. Shrinking the trunks, he shoved them into his pocket, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out to the common room. With a wave of his wand, a silent and entrance barrier was created.

"What did you just do Dray?" Ginny asked

"I made it so no one can enter the common room and no one can hear what is going on in the common room." he said sitting her on the couch

"Why?" she asked

"Because... I have a question to ask you" he responded

"Okay..." she said biting her lip because of nervousness

"Ginevra Snape. You have been the one girl that I can always turn to. When times I couldn't go to family arose, you were there. When all I needed was a hug, you where there to give it to me. You are my rock when I am weak. My shoulder to cry on when I need it. Without you, I have no idea how I could have made it through my mother's passing. You went from just that Weasley girl, to that Snape girl, to my friend, to my crush, to my everything. It seems like weeks, but in actual fact it was years. I want to spend the remainder of my years with you by my side Gnevra Snape. Will you marry me?" he asked "Well... Formally marry me?"

"Yes Draco" she said between fits of laughter "Of course I will"

"Good" he said "I'd hate to have to return this ring"

"What ring?" she asked

"This one" he said pulling out a black velvet box from his pocket

When he opened the box Ginny got tears in her eyes. Sitting in the black velvet pillow that was nestles inside the box was a beautiful platinum band engagement ring. The band had a celtic design to it. The stone was a brilliant sparkling black Onyx, that in different light had a tinge of different colors to it. Looking up at Draco's face she pushed the ring away and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When they pulled away for air after a few minutes, he shock his head at her antics and slid the ring on her finger. Once it was securely on, he grabbed her hands again, kissed them each once, and pulled her out of the Slytherin Common Room. With a wave of his wand, the barrier he had conjured had disappeared. Together they walked hand in hand down the dungeon corridor, out into the Entrance Hall, through the Entrance Hall doors and down the path that lead to the Hogwarts Gates. Once there, they spotted Roderick and Pansy. When they were a metre away, Roderick raised his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. When they were on, Roderick conjured up a bucket for Pansy and created a protective shield around the four of them.

"So what are you guys going to do when you guys get to your place?" asked Roderick

"Unpack." Giiny and Draco responded at the same time

"We really won't have much time to do anything but that before we have to meet up with Lucius." Ginny replied "What about you guys?"

"I don't care what he does, but I am going to go and have a nap" Pansy replied as she laid her head down on Roderick's shoulder.

"I have Ministry job applications to fill out. Also, I have to owl Gringotts and get them to send a full listing of Snape properties." Roderick responded

"Don't want to live at home anymore?" asked Draco with a smirk

"Not if we are expecting a baby. It's gonna be bad enough having Mum visit every day just to see the baby, I don't want to live with her." she replied

"I get what you mean. That is why I am going to look for work. I will be to stressed if Mum is always over." Ginny replied with a smirk "She can babysit while I work. That should get rid of her baby fever. You should do the same, Pans"

"Yeah... but where would I work?" asked Pansy

"Become a mediwitch" Draco supplied

"No thank you" sneered Pansy "I'd perferably do something with clothes"

"I have no ideas," replied Ginny biting her lip

"Neither do I" replied Draco

"It'll come to you love" encouraged Roderick

The four were silent for the remainder of the trip. When the Knight Bus reached Snape Manor, all four got off. They said their good byes as Roderick and Pansy entered the manor. With a glance at the manor where Ginny spent her teen years, she grabbed Draco's hand and started to walk towards their own house on the hill. When they were standing infront of it, Draco let go of Ginny's hand and let her walk through the door. When she entered, she saw that it had been decorated since the last time she had seen it. She turned back towards the door to look at Draco. Smiling at him, he came forth and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Welcome home Gin" he said before kissing her passionatley

"Welcome home Draco" she said after they had parted from the kiss

"What shall we do now Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Draco with a wink

"We shall... go upstairs and unpack" she said reaching into his pockets to retrieve their shrunken trunks before turning and running up the stairs.

When they entered their bedroom, she gasped at what she saw. In the middle of the room stood a queen sized bed. The bedframe was a untreated pine with a clear laquer. The headboard had rose carvings on the edges with carved vines up and down the sides. The comforter and pillow shams were a navy blue. The pillow cases were white. The french doors were covered by white curtain shams. A dresser that matched the bedframe was situated along the wall that had pictures hanging over it. She looked over at Draco as he entered the closet. Following him into the closet, she stopped short as she saw all of her clothes from her parents house already hanging up. Putting down both of their trunks, she let Draco expand them. After they had put all of their clothes in one pile, their toiletries in one, and their books in another, they put it all to rest and decided to freshen up before they went to meet Lucius.

Two hours later they found themselves seated alone at a table set for five. Draco kept looking at his watch. When Alyza and Blaise entered the restaurant and saw that Lucius wasn't there yet, Alyza began to frown.

"Where is father?" asked Alyza as Blaise held out her chair for her

"No clue. We got here a half hour before the reservation was set for" Draco said

"Have you floo called him?" Alyza asked

"Yes. Twice. No answer either of the times" Draco replied

"I wonder what is keeping him" Alyza wondered aloud with a look of worry

After another half an hour of waiting, the waitress was leading Lucius to their table.

"So sorry I am late. I got caught up in work" he said as he gave Alyza and Ginny each a kiss on their cheek and shook hands with Blaise and Draco

"Really?" asked Alyza "You quit work at four everyday"

"That was when your mother was alive Alyza, without her I have nothing to do except my work." he explained "I got caught up on reading some of the new accounts we bought from Gringotts"

"How are those accounts coming along?" asked Blaise

"Well. Very well, I have met with have of the companies that start with 'A'. Hopefully Draco decides to come to work at the company soon, I could definatley use his help." Lucius said

"Dad, I will come to work as soon as I am ready" Draco replied giving his father a pointed look

"Oh yes. I forgot. You wished to take Ginny on a vacation before the baby comes. I remember now. Yes, after you return from that you come to work then." Lucius said as he took a sip of wine

"Excuse me? What vacation?" asked Ginny

"My goodness boy. You haven't even told her!" exclaimed Lucius

"No Dad. I had wanted to surprise her actually" Draco sneered as he took a sip of wine

"Oh... I'm sorry Draco. Forgive me." Lucius said "You said you were going to tell her before you graduated"

"I was going to father, but the pregnency made it harder too. I was researching ways of travel that expecting mothers can take." Draco said

"And...?" asked Lucius

"No magical transportation is doable, except the Knight Bus. The thing with the Knight Bus is it only travels within the UK and Ireland. I had wanted to take Ginny on a trip where she could get away from everything. Somewhere like Bali, Fiji or even Germany or Austria. The only way to get there is by boat and train or by airplane. I had to talk it over with Ginny." Draco explained

"Do they risk damages to a pregnent women?" asked Lucius

"Yes actually" spoke up Ginny

"But only after the sixth month" Draco said

"It doesn't matter Draco. We can go on a vacation after the baby is born. I'll need it more then, then I do now. Thank you for the thought anyways Dray." Ginny said putting a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder

"Are you sure?" asked Draco

"Yes. If I change my mind I'll let you know" she said kissing his cheek

Dinner proceeded it quit that way. By the time that dessert had ended Lucius had got the life plans out of all four of them. When they all parted ways, Draco was the last to give Lucius a hug. When they got back to their house. Draco climbed the stairs, dressed for bed and climbed into the bed without any words to Ginny. Rolling here eyes, Ginny copied his antics and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	12. A Job, Talks and Letters

**Chapter 12**

Ginny stood in the library looking out the open window. A cool breeze swept in and blew her hair back. Sighing, she turned and sat down at the table where all of her's and Draco's old school books were strewn about. She had been two busy putting them onto the shelves to here somebody floo in or that somebody had opened the door to the library. Turning around, she saw Fred and George Weasley come out from behind a row of book shelves.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Came to see you obviously" Fred said with a straight face

"Why else?" asked George with an equally straight face

"I don't know, that is why I asked" she sighed

"Your last letter disturbed us Gin" George stated as he leant against the books

"May we talk to you about it?" asked Fred "It's a nice day outside, we could go and sit by the willow in your back yard"

"Sure" she responded nodding her head

The three walked silently down to the willow in step. Neither spoke, neither really wanted too. Upon arrival at the willow tree, Ginny shed her robe and laid it down on the ground and sat on it. As the twins sat down, she looked at them and realized that they looked solemn.

"So... Why did my last letter scare you two?" she asked

"It wasn't happy" replied George

"Rather dull actually" responded Fred

"What do you two mean?" she asked

"Normally you send long letter's. This one was really short." stated Fred

"Whats wrong?" George asked

"Is it Draco?" asked Fred

"Is it the baby?" George asked

"Is it you?" asked Fred

"Are you doing alright?" George asked

"Relax you two. I'm fine. Perfectly healthy. My morning sickness is gone and the last time I had a check up with Dr. Cunningham, which was yesterday, she said the baby was perfectly fine as well. As for Draco, ever since that night you two sent that corset, he has been a whole different person." she explained

"Then what is the matter?" asked the twins in unison

"I'm scared" Ginny said quietly looking down at her lap

"Of what?" asked Fred

"Becoming a mother. Living here. Life." she said

"Why are you scared of living here?" George asked

"Hogwarts was my escape from Arthur and Molly, then it became my second home. I grew up there. I have spent a good portion of my years there. I had my first kiss in the dungeons. My first friends were made in the Slytherin common rooms. I met my husband there. My soon to be child was concieved there" she said starting to tear up "It was so familiar to me, but I loved the fact that I can turn a corner and find a new part of the castle to explore. Now I'm married and I had to leave familiarity to live a life as someone's wife. I have to cook everynight, at least there I didn't have to worry about my cooking talents. I will have to entertain dinner guests, I didn't have to do that here unless it is Pansy and Roderick or you two, or Bill and Charlie and their wifes. I have to get a job and work or else I will go insane, at least there I had homework to keep me from going insane. I have to find a hobby to take my mind off of everyday life, there I used to have Quiddatch for that."

"You'll be fine Gin" Fred said pulling her in for a hug "You are tough, you always have been. You would have to be to go through what you have."

"Yeah" she said nodding her head against his chest as tears started to flow down her cheeks

"If you'd like, you can come and work for us." George said "We could us a female's mind. Plus, our wife's would feel much much safer if you did come and work for us"

"Really?" asked Ginny pulling away from Fred "You guys would do that for me?"

"Of course!" they exclaimed together

"Even if it isn't legal anymore, you will always be our sister" Fred said

"Exactly." commented George

"Thanks" she said smiling through the tears

"Now... As for the Draco thing... Why do you have to work?" Fred asked

"I'll feel extremley bad if he is the only one who is bringing in the money" she said

"He's gonna work?" asked the twins in shock

"Yes. He is going to be his father's second in command. Eventually he will be taking over the business. Lucius hopes that within the next two years Draco is handling some of the old accounts and starting all of the new accounts by himself." Ginny said

"What is the business?" asked George

"Investing. If a local business wants to expand, its cheaper to go through Malfoy-Black Inc then it is to go through Gringotts. Actually, I think it was at the beginning of the year that Gringotts sold the Investing Department of the bank to Lucius. They handle small business loans and anything that has to do with owning a business from renovations to starting it. You guys don't deal with them?" asked Ginny

"We went through the bank... What did Lucius do with the accounts that he bought from Gringotts?" Fred asked

"No clue actually... Him and Draco were talking about it once before me and Draco got married... But I just toned them out. Do you want me to ask Lucius?" asked Ginny

"If you don't mind..." replied George

"Of course I don't" she said

"Anyways... back to topic... So we get why you want a job... but you don't need one, why don't you just get two hobbies and work on them daily?" asked Fred

"Because. I like leaving the house. I would and will feel like I am living in a prison if I stay in the house so much. Don't get me wrong it is a beautiful house with so much to do in chores, I want something where I can leave the house. My mother said she would babysit the grandkids if her own kids got a job, so I don't have to worry about that. Plus, I love working." she explained

"What about the cooking? From what we can remember, you are a wonderful cook. Why are you worried about that?" asked George

"Because Draco is used to House Elf cooking. I mean, we have one house elf here, but... we have such a big beautiful kitchen that I want to use it, I'm just scared that I will make something and he will hate it." she said looking down at her lap once again

"Ha! Ginny, you don't know men very well do you?" asked Fred as George laughed

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him with a raised eyebrow

"Men will eat anything you serve as long as it smells good, is recognizable and isn't burnt" George said "Trust me Gin, you have no worries."

"You sure?" she asked

"Positive" the twins said in unison

"I am taking your word for it then" she said

"Good. Now, why are you scared about the baby?" asked Fred

"What if he hates me? What if I am a horrible mother? Whats if I hate him... or she? What if Draco does? What if he dies as a baby? What if I miscarry? What if he is like you two? I love you guys, but you two were a hand full. What if he is like Ronald or Percy? What if-"

"Ginny! I am stopping you right there" said George "There are too many what ifs in what you just said"

"First off, nobody could hate you and you won't be a horrible mother, you are to kind for that" said Fred

"Secondly you could never hate your own child, and neither could Draco. We may not know him to well, but when we see him with you, we can tell that he loves you, which means, he will love any child you give him. " George said

"Thirdly, as long as you keep going to the doctor and are healthy you won't miscarry and he won't die once born." said Fred

"Fourthly, what is wrong with being like us? Better us, then those other two rats you named. Have no worries Ginny, the baby won't turn out like them because look at all the cool and un-ratlike men it will have in it's life" George said

After another two hours of talking, the twins said their good byes and walked to the front entrance of the house and flooed away. After they had gone, Ginny called for the house elf to take her robe and she walked up the staircase to her's and Draco's room. Yawning as she walking up to the door, she turned the door knob and was granted access. The sight that welcomed her was a sight that she will never ever forget. Their was Draco standing in the middle of the room, being yelled at by his sister, while wearing nothing at all. When Alyza saw Ginny standing there, she smirked and turned back to her brother. Once he saw the smirk on her face, he shrugged away from her and winced in fear.

"I'll let Ginny take care of you shall I?" asked Alyza before she stormed out of the portrait hole

Draco and Ginny watched her storm through the doorway and slam the door shut behind her before they turned and looked at each other. Glancing at him up and down, Ginny rolled her eyes as she opened her wardrobe so that she could switch tops.

"I suggest you get dressed Dray, it's starting to look a wee bit cold if you ask me" she stated not bothering to look up as she threw the dirty shirt into the laundry hamper and then walk out of the door.

She walked down the stairs and into her study. She opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

_Lucius,_

_How have you been? We have all been well for the most part. Pansy's morning sickness is still with her, much to her dismay. Thankfully, mine has come and gone already. Ever since the 'incident' Draco has been happy. If I had known before that my embarassment would make him happy I would of done it sooner._

_Anyways, I have a question to ask. As you may know, I am contact with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley. I saw Fred and George today and we got on the topic of business and work. I know Gringotts sold you all of their accounts at the start of the year and I was just wondering, and the twins were as well, what was happening to them. The twins got their business loan and everything else through Gringotts when they started Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. _

_Please write me back with this information as soon as you can._

_Sincerly,_

_Ginny_

After having let the ink dry, Ginny folded the parchment and sealed it shut with the Malfoy family seal. Summoning Draco's owl to her, she tied the letter to its leg and sent him on his way. Turning around, she saw Draco standing in the doorway looking at her with sunken eyes.

"Who was that for?" he asked

"What?" she asked in return as she stood and made her way out of her study

"Who was that letter for?" he asked again

"Your father." she replied as she began to climb the stairs

"About?" he asked

"Business" she replied entering their bedroom

"What business?" he asked

"I will tell you more when I get out of my shower" she said as she walked ino her wardrobe and pulled out a set of

After her shower she dressed in her prewarmed flannel pajamas and threw her wet hair up into a ponytail. She laughed as she opened the door and saw Draco sitting infront of the fire with his head in his hands as he teetered on the edge of the chair. Walking up to him, she gently put her hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump awake. When he looked up at her with those blue grey eyes, she smiled and sat down beside him.

"Tired much?" she asked

"Yeah. I haven't been sleeping lately" he said

"Why?" she asked

"I'd rather not talk about it Gin" he said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom

When she heard the shower start she sighed and stood up and walked downstairs to her study and over to her desk. Once seated, she saw a letter addressed to her laying on the stack of application forms for local businesses. She automatically recongnized the writing as Lucius'. Opening the letter, she sat back to read it.

_Ginny,_

_I am joyed to here that you are feeling well again. I am sorry Pansy doesn't share the same joy. All pregnancies are different I suppose. Narcissa was ill for days with Alyza, she never even got sick when she was pregnent with Draco. If she didn't have a sudden craving and liking for lime jello and pickles together and of course the weight gain, we most likely never would have known she was expecting until she went into labor. I am glad to hear that everybody is getting along nicely. I don't think it was your embarassment that got Draco happy, but I'm pretty sure your father would love to think so._

_I have been well. It's quiet hear without Narcissa. She was always talking about how she wanted to redecorate the manor. I can't even begin to count how many times she redecorated her parlor. There are hard days and easy days. I have sunk into my work more then I most likely should. Alyza and Blaise came to visit me last week, at times I forget how much you have all grown. I always seem to forget how much she looks like her mother. At times I still think of you all as younger then you all are. It is set. Alyza is only living with Blaise until the end of summer then she will be back in Hogwarts._

_Now back to business. The Weasley Account. I am going through them alphabetically. Seeing as you asked however, I will do them next. What I do is I take them out to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and get to know them on a more personal business level. Then after lunch I will ask to tour the shop. They will be my guides. I want to see every inch of the building as possible and see what damage has been done and how old the damage is, if there is any damage. I take a look at all of the products that they are selling and if they aren't to dangerous I sample a few. If I like how they run the business and everything else, I assesse everything. I then give them the fifteen percent extra that they paid to get the small business loan from Gringotts. They will be making money on it. After I have given them the money back, I will sit down with them at a later date and discuss expanding, investment and marketing._

_I hope all of this suits you fine. I know they are your brothers biologically. If it is alright with not only them, but you and Draco as well, I would like you to be there for it all. Just to try and tone down the whole Weasey-Malfoy feud._

_Write back soon,_

_Lucius._

Smiling, she folded the letter and replaced it on her desk. After turning off the reading lamp that was on her desk, she reclimbed the stairs and climbed into the bed she shared with Draco. It wasn't long before Draco renetered their bedroom.

"Ginny?" he called into the firelit room "You still awake?"

"Yes" she said as she sighed "Why?

"I wanted to talk about my father" he said as he slipped beneath the covers beside her

"What about him?" she asked

"He needs to get away from work. He has sunk to far into it." Draco replied

"I know. He mentioned it in his letter" she said "What do you wanna do about it?"

"I have no idea... I was thinking of a vacation of some kind" he said as he started to run his fingers through Ginny's hair

"Where would you go?" asked Ginny

"Cuba" he said without a moment of thought

"Why there?" she asked looking up at her husband

"That is where him and my mother met when they were young. They always wanted to take Alyza and I back there." Draco explained pulling Draco closer to him

"Then there shouldn't be a problem" Ginny said

"What about the business?" asked Draco "That is the only problem with us leaving for a trip

"What about the business?" asked Ginny

"We can't just leave the business the way it is. We haven't even made a dent in the accounts that Gringotts sold to us." Draco explained

"Is it easy to understand?" asked Ginny

"Yes. The hard part is getting an appointment booked." Draco said "Why?"

"Because maybe I can do it while you guys go away. I can go with you and your Dad to learn how you guys do it and then I can copy exactly what you guys do." she said "I can ask Blaise and Roderick to help while you are away"

"That may work." Draco said "But for now, you need sleep Gin"

"Trying to tell me you are tired?" asked Ginny jokingly

"Yes. I love you Ginny" he said as he fell asleep

Before she could fully comprehend what he had said, she heard snoring coming from her husband. Smiling at his sleeping form, she kissed his cheek and soon fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning she was awoken by a small pop outside their bedroom window. Groaning she opened her eyes to find that she was alone in bed. Sighing, she got up and summoned her bathrobe and slippers and began to walk downstairs. She was half way down when she heard the distinctive voice of Roderick coming from the kitchen. Crouching down on the stair case, she deccided to ease drop.

"I don't know what to do" exclaimed Roderick

"Sorry mate. I can't help you" Draco replied

"I know... Maybe Blaise can" thought Roderick

"I highly doubt that. Him and Alyza won't be living any where near his parents" replied Draco "I think he is buying a farm somewhere near York"

"He has the right idea" Roderick grumbled

Giving up on ease dropping, Ginny stood and made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea

"Morning" she said giving Draco a quick kiss and Roderick a hug before walking over to the sink to get the water ready

"How are you this morning?" Roderick asked eyeyig his sister's choice of clothing with a curious eye

"Good. You?" asked Ginny as she sat down at the table

"Horrible. Mum woke me and Pansy up at the crack of dawn to see how Pansy was feeling." Roderick explained "I was just asking Draco what he thought"

"Are you daft? Draco can't help you. His mother wouldn't have been as horrible as ours. Do what we did. Get a house close by to the manor so that if you need her she is right there, but make sure it is far enough away that she can't walk over." Ginny said

"That is a good idea" Roderick said thoughtfully. "Except for one flaw"

"Which is?" asked Ginny curiously

"Mum is a witch. She can just apparate or floo over" Roderick said

"She doesn't like flooing or aparating into anyone's house unless invited, unless it is a far distance. She will drive that fancy Muggle car of hers over" Ginny explained "Just over that second hill to the south is some nice property. Build a house there. It is too close to apparate, but close enough she won't come everyday."

"You seem to be really calm. You realize that if and when Pansy and I move, Mum will be here all the time" Roderick said

"No she won't" Ginny said calmly "I plan to but up a time barrier"

"What is that?" asked Roderick and Blaise at the same time

"A time barrier. It keeps people out during certain times of the day and lets them in the rest." Ginny said "Mother will only be allowed here between the times of twelve noon and six p.m."

"Brilliant that is" responded Roderick, but before he could say anything more, there was a owl tapping on the kitchen window

GInny stood and went to open the window thinking the owl was for Draco. She was more then surprised when the owl held out his leg for her to unattach the letter tied to it. Recognizing the writing, she tore open the seal and began to read.

_Gin,_

_How are you? Are you better then you were yesterday? Are you still scared? Okay, enough with the questions, no down to business._

_We were wondering if you could come into the office today? We need some help with our organization and our wifes are driving us mad with them trying to do it themselves. Somehow it is even more disorganized. If you could that would be really helpful to us and we would you a bunch._

_Also, we got a letter from Lucius Malfoy this morning asking us if he could come and see us at our earliest convenience. We said today we were free, and he wrote back saying that at one o'clock he would be here. So if you and Draco would be here for that as well it would be greatly appreciated. If you could be here a little earlier to organize our office and storeroom for the inspection that would be even more greatly apreciated._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Gred and Forge_

Laughing she set the letter down and began to steap her tea. When she looked up and saw two sets of eyes on her, she smirked and handed the letter over to Draco so he could read.

"I start work today" she said taking a sip of her tea and began to walk up the stairs.


	13. WWW, a Dinner and a Sisters Surprise

**Chapter 13**

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" asked Draco

"I think it means she starts work today" Roderick replied "That part is clear, the real question is where"

"Yeah..." responded Draco as he started for the door

"Where you going?" called out Roderick

"Out!" called back Draco

Roderick stood in the kitchen door way before he made his way upstairs. When he reached the second floor landing, he called out for GInny. Upon hearing her call back from their bedroom, he made his way in that direction. When he entered the bedroom, he saw his sister standing infront of the full length mirror and smirked. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a black camisole underneath a white v-neck sweater. Every few seconds she would wave her wand over her head and her hair would appear in a new style. He quietly entered the room and sat on the bed. After she settled on pulling her hair into a low pony tail with a small piece of hair hanging down framing her face, she turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked

"So... where are you working?" he asked

"WWW. The twins offered me a job" she said as she went to her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of hooped earings

"Doing what?" he asked

"Organizing and Book Keeping. I can't do to much as of now due to the baby, but after the baby is four months I will be doing more" she said I have to go in at least two days a week" she said going to her closet and grabbing a pair of black boots

"Sounds easy enough" he said as she left the room and began to walk down the stairs "Are you going in now?"

"Yes, I might as well. Lucius will freak if it isn't somewhat organized and if I remember the twins correctly, they will be missing half of their paper work" she said as she grabbed her cloak out of the hall closet

"All right, have fun. Is it alright if I bring Pansy here for a little bit today. Just so she can get away from Mum" Roderick asked as he and Ginny left the house and started walking down the front steps

"Of course. Help yourself to anything you want" she said before waving her wand "Wish me luck"

She landed firmly on the ground outside the WWW shop in Diagon Alley. Taking a deep breath, she slowly began walking towards the store door. As she entered the store, she took in the familiar smell of burning fumes, the bright colors and the jam packed store. Gathering her wits and sense she walked up to the brunette women behind the counter.

"Hello?" asked Ginny

"Hello? she women asked "May I help you?"

"I am looking for either of the Mr. Weasley's" Ginny said as she put her purse on the counter

"Well, neither of them are in right now, they went out for breakfast" the women said in a snooty tone as she looked down at Ginny "What did you need from them exactly?"

"I'm just the new book keeper." Ginny said as she saw a golden blonde haired women come behind the one she was conversing with

"Not to mention you are also our little sister" said a voice from behind her

She turned around and smiled as she saw George standing there with a smirk plastered on his face

"Aren't I the one who is suppose to smirk?" she asked as she leant against the counter

"I suppose so. Two characteristics support that theory. You are a Slytherin after all, and a Malfoy" he replied

"Don't forget. I am only a Malfoy by marriage" she said as he pulled her in for a hug

"Don't worry, we won't be able to. Ever" said Fred as he came up behind them, pulling Ginny away from George

"Good" she pulling away "Are these two your wives?"

"Yes. Ginny this is my wife Oralia Douglas" replied George "This is Leona McArthur, Fred's wife"

Ginny looked at George's wife. She had slightly darker skinned then you would most likely find in England. She had short spiky brown hair that head natural looking highlight's set in it. Her brown eyes were so dark that they looked black in some light. She worn a stern expression on her face as she looked Ginny over. When she caught George's gaze, her face broke into a huge smile. That smile however didn't fool Ginny. The smile was a clear sign that she did not trust Ginny. Sneering at her, Ginny switched her gaze onto Fred's wife. Ginny was generally shocked by the difference. Leona was smiling with golden blonde hair and sparkling navy blue eyes. Unlike Oralia, the smile Leona wore was genuine.

"Oh it is so good to meet you at last" Leona said as she came out from behind Oralia to give Ginny a hug "George and Freddy talk so fondly of you sometimes that I was starting to think you were fictional"

"They talk about me do they?" Ginny asked as she turned towards the twins, who in return looked sheeplishly at the ground

"Oh yes" Leona said "You are quite obviously their favorite sibling, other then each other"

"I don't care what they say, or how they say it. She was disowned, she is not really their sibling any longer" Oralia spat

"Be that as it may, you will be best to remember that she may not be a Weasley, but she is a Malfoy, and she can make it quite hard for you to find a job else where." Lucius said as he came up behind Ginny "And if she won't, I will"

"Mr. Malfoy" Oralia said as she gulped and backed away from him "It is an honor meeting you"

"Cut the crap Mrs. Weasley" Draco said as he came up behind the twins "Not even flattery to a Malfoy will save you once you talk bad about a Malfoy. Ginny is saving your neck, not to mention your husbands as well"

"What do you mean?" asked Oralia as she looked between the three Malfoys

"I suggest we go somewhere more... Private ... For that discussion. There is no need to worry the customers" Lucius said as he looked around at the crowded and colorful shop

Once Fred had found a member of the staff to take over at the register, they all piled upstairs to the offices that were above the shop. Once all seated comfortably in the conference room, Malfoy's on one side, Weasley's on the other, Lucius pulled out numerous files and slammed them down on the desk with a thud causing the Weasley's to jump. He then looked up at the other occupants of the room and smirked. Ginny had sat down on his left side and Draco had sat down right beside her. Across from Lucius sat Fred and George with there respective wives beside them. After a moment Lucius began.

"I assume you all know why we are here. I can speak freely for us Malfoy's and say that we do." he said as he glanced at the Weasley wives.

"They know why as well Lucius" Fred said

"Alright. Where do you want to begin?" he asked as he leant back in his chair

"What did you mean when you said _she_ is saving our necks?" asked Oralia

"For the past 300 years, the Malfoys have owned and operated a successful company. We have ran it the same for all those years, and this particular case is the only one, in the history of our company, that has been dealt in this way. If it wasn't for Ginny, it would be treated equally." Lucius said "What we do is we go throught your records and see how much profit you bring in each month. We look at your business expenses, i.e. ingredients, cauldrons, other such supplies as that to see if there are places you need to cut back on"

"Then after we are done that, we will send ghost shoppers in to the shop and see how the staff treat costumers" Draco said glancing at Oralia for a split second "We will then hand over the reviews directly to the owners for them to read"

"We will do an inspection of the building, every corner will be inspected to see what is fixable. After analyzing everything, we will then meet at a later date to discuss if you get money back and the amount in which you will be recieving. We will discuss the business and if you want to expand to different locations, not only in Wizarding Britain, but to the rest of Europe and to North America, Oceania and Asia." Lucius said

"Now, as I know Ginny seems to have recieved a job from you both" Draco said he said turning to the Weasley men

"Yes, we asked to be our store Manager. She has always been good at organizing and tallying up what is needed. When she said she was going to look for a part time job, we offered her the position" Fred said

"Can I be assured that she will be in no harm from any fumes, or _anyone_ in particular while she is at work?" Draco asked

"As would any brothers, we will protect Ginny with our lives" George said

"As for the baby?" Lucius asked

"We will protect the bby just as much as we would protect our own children" Fred said

"Very well" Draco said "I am holding you both to that"

"Excuse me. But that still doesn't explain how _she_ is saving our necks" Oralia spat eyeing Ginny up and down with a look of pure distaste

"Well Oralia. If it wasn't for me, WWW would be shut down without inspection, or any form of deep research. The store is going into deep financial debt. It isn't close to bankruptcy yet, but it will be if we leave it for another year. Lucius has the right to close the store with out inspecting deeper." Ginny spat right back at her

"How is that possible?" asked Fred and George at the same time

"That is where Ginny comes in." Lucius said "She will review your banking records and tell you how that is possible when she has come to that conclusion adn then she will tell you all what is going to happen. However, she will only talk to Fred and George. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Weasley, if you will be so kind and show me and Draco around the store"

After the four left Ginny alone with the twins, she sighed with relief. Turning to look at her brothers, she smiled to herself as she saw there scared faces. Leaning forward, she closely looked at the two and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny Gin?" asked Fred scared

"How scared you two look" she said calming herself down

"Oh..." George said not sure of how to react

"Seriously boys. Calm down. I'm not that mean nor am I that scary unless you get me mad." she said "I just need to talk to you is all."

"About...?" asked Fred

"Well I will need to look at all of the paperwork you have kept since you all started the business" she said "Which should be all of it, and the sooner the better."

"They are all in the filing cabinets in the filing room. We will send them over to your house" Fred said

"No need, I will send a house elf to collect them" Ginny said "Now on to the more important business, George... Your wife is a bitch"

"I know" he said frowning

"We all know" Fred said

"Why don't you rid of here?" asked Ginny

"How? Divorce is illegal and I can't kill her. Besides, she is expecting" George said glumly

"Is that why you married her?" Fred asked

"Mostly." George replied "Molly was pushing me to it"

"As always." Ginny sneered at the mention of the Weasley mother

"What do you plan to do about it?" asked Fred curiously

"There is nothing I can do" George responded

The three sat there for a while lost in their own thoughts before they were shooken from them by Draco opening the door. He peered in and saw the sad look on George's face and vowed to himself that he would ask Ginny later.

"Gin love. Father and I are ready to go. Do you want to stay here for the remainder of the day or come with us?" he said

"I'll come with. Can you call Dibby?" she asked standing up and collecting the files "I need her to transfer the filing cabinets from the filing room to the library at our house"

Shaking his head at his wife, he snapped his fingers and told the elf that appeared what Ginny had told him. Once they heard the files being apparated away, Ginny walked over to her brothers and gave them each a hug before grabbing Draco's out stretched hand and walked down the stairs.

After she left the shop, she was pulled into a nearby restaurant by Draco. When her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she saw that they were in a steak house. Smiling, she walked over to where Lucius was seated. After she was helped into the chair by Draco, she took a sip of water before she turned to her father-in-law.

"What did you think of the shop Lucius?" asked Ginny

"It was very impressive. It would be a real shame to have them shut their doors" he said "I have a few certain changes that I want to suggest to them. If we get their finances sorted out, then I wish to get them to expand and turn it into an empire"

"I know they will agree to that." she said laughing

"What are some of the changes you want to suggest Father?" asked Draco

"The first one is that Mrs. Oralia Weasley be banned from the store. I ahve seen how she treats the customers and I had a survey sent to some of the clients that have shopped at WWW and the answers I recieved back are good... Except for the part about staff, and that is because of her. They were very Blunt about her." Lucius said and that is basically the only one as of now

"Which reminds me, is there a way one can obtain a legal separation in the wizarding world?" she asked Lucius causing Draco to gulp

She glanced before the two men who had slowly become two of her most trusted companions. Upon seeing Lucius' livid expression and Draco's terrified expression, she broke out into a fit of uncontrolable laughter. After she had calmed down, she took a sip of water before speaking.

"Have no worries. It isn't for me. It is for George" she said

"Well... He would have to get the marriage annulled. But in order for him to do that, he will have to prove that she has been unfaithful during their marriage and that she has abused him" Lucius said

"Right. Can we have someone trail her to see if she has been cheating?" Ginny asked

"Better? We can put a spell on her when she isn't looking and everytime she does, a form at the ministry will be magically filled out with all of the information like who he was, where, when, including the exact time. She will remain unwares until George confronts her and she will be unable to lie about it no matter how hard she trys." he said

"What if she is expecting?" she asked

"It won't effect the baby, but the spell will also tell us if the baby is infact George's or not" Lucius said "Have him come over to the Manor someday and I will personally take him to the Ministry to get an official to do it"

After a nice dinner, where Ginny finished all of their meals and deserts, Draco and her walked Lucius to the apparation point and then carried on their way to The Leaky Cauldron to floo home. When they entered their entry way, Ginny walked right up the stairs and turned to Draco at the top and just stared at him.

"Yes love?" he asked

"Just wondering if you are coming up her?" she asked shrugging before entering their room and walking to the closet and pulled off the clothes she was wearing and put on a pair of sweat pants and a teeshirt of Draco's

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked

"My breasts are growing and it hurts when I wear a shirt that is tighter, so I'm wearing one of yours" she said as she left the room and made it back to the library to finish putting the books way

After an hour alone, she felt someones presence behind her, thinking it was Draco she turned around. Standing in the doorway was her younger sister. With a raise of the eyebrow, she welcomed her sister into her arms for a well needed hug.

"Sophie, whats the matter?" asked Ginny as she saw the state of her sisters face

"Everything" Sophie said as she picked up a book and flipped it over to inspect the back

"What exactly is everything?" asked Ginny as she grabbed a book and put it on the shelf

"Mother is going baby crazy. She came home with matching outfits for Pansy's baby, and yours as well. When Roderick said that neither of you would put your child in it, she started crying and then she went to dad and tried to get him to convince you both, and when he said no, she came crying to Beth, Julia and I." Sophie said

"Ah. So that is why you came here?" Ginny asked

"No. When I finally got away from mum, I went back to my room and I found a letter on my pillow." Sophie said pulling it out of her jacket

"And?" Ginny asked as Sophie handed her the book she had inspected "Who is it from?"

"Beauxbatons" Sophie said sitting down on the couch causing Ginny to freeze in mid-action and turn to look at her sister

"Have you read it?" she asked

"No. I'm to scared to. You know it has always been my dream to go there" Sophie said

"You want me to read it for you?" asked Ginny coming to sit beside her sister

"Do you mind?" asked Sophie biting her lip

"Nah" Ginny replied smiling as she grabbed the letter and ripped it open

As Ginny read the letter, Sophie looked at her face to see for any change of expression. When Ginny finished, she held the letter to her chest and took a long look at her sister. Without changing her facial expression, she started to talk.

"Who knows you have gotten this letter?" asked Ginny

"Just you and I" Sohpie replied

"I know what it says, but you don't, so I want you to think for a moment on what your life will be like if it says you are accepted" Ginny said

"I have already." Sophie said

"When?" asked Ginny

"On my walk over here" replied Sophie

"And?" Ginny asked

"Well... I don't know" Sophie said looking down

"On the down side, you won't be at a school with Julia and Beth. You will be starting all over again. You'll be considered a new student, a first year. You won't have the family close by, unless you consider Grandmother Cynthia being in Germany close. You won't be around to see my baby, or Roderick's baby for another seven years, except at Christmas and Summer holidays." Ginny started before taking a deep breath and finishing "On the plus side, you can go and be your own person, without having the fact that your father is the Potions Master hanging over your head. Most importantly, you'll get to live your dream"

"Is it wrong how wonderful that sounds?" Sophie asked

"No. I know what it is like to be the youngest and most overlooked. I always dreamed of going far away so that I could shine in my own spotlight" Ginny said

"What does it say?" Sohpie asked

"That your excepted" Ginny said grinning as she handed over the letter to her sister

As Ginny saw her sister's face light up as she registered the news. Although she was smiling happily, inside she was crying. She didn't want her baby sister to go to school so far away.

"What do you think Gin?" asked Sohpie biting her lower lip

"That you will need to have a very good reason to decline" Ginny said before she grabbed her sisters hand "I do know that Julia will never talk to you again if you go, but I will never talk to you again if you don't"

"Oh thank you Ginny" Sohpie said before she jumped up and gave her sister a bone crushing hug

"Anything" Ginny said holding back the tears

"I'm going to go and tell the rest of the family." Sophie said as she ran out of the library without giving Ginny a chance to respond

Ginny sat there and cried as she looked out the window and saw her sister run back down to the family manor. She sat there for what felt like ages until she felt someone lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She won't be gone forever" Draco said


	14. A Beating and a Surprise

**Chapter 14**

It had been three weeks since Sophie had received the acceptance letter from Beauxbatons. Just as Ginny had suspected, Julia wasn't speaking to Sophie. Everything was normal.

Ginny stood looking out the kitchen window. She was distracted. She was thinking of how much her life had changed by going to Hogwarts and getting sorted into Slytherin. She shuddered to think of how different her life would be if she had been sorted into Gryffindor. She would probably be seated at 'The Burrow', married to Potter with Molly begging her to have kids. Wincing at the thought, she turned around. Jumping at the sight that met her, she screamed. There was George, standing in the kitchen doorway, looking paler then usual, covered in blood. His own blood from the looks of it. Coming back to her senses, she shook her head and walked towards him and helped into the living room and onto the couch. After he was laying down, she ran to the floo and flooed Snape Manor.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled

"Gin dear, there is no need to yell. What is the matter?" Caroline said kneeling down to the fire

"It's George. He showed up all bloody and he is extremely pale and weak looking" Ginny said rushed

"Gin dear, calm down" Caroline said trying to calm her down "I'll bring Nilly over and she can have a look at him. Your father has an abundance of blood replenishing potions in the medicine cabinet, I'll bring over anything I think we will need. You just send an owl to Fred"

"Right" Ginny said before she ended the connection and ran to the study to send the owl to Fred

After Ginny had sent the owl to Fred, she made her way back to the living room where George was laying unconscious. She just sat there, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her husband standing there. Smiling slightly she leaned back into his touch. He conjured up two more seats and sat down, beside her.

"Where is Fred?" he asked

"No clue. I sent an owl to him" Gin replied

"Shall I go get him?" asked Draco

"Yes you shall Draco" Caroline said as she walked in "I will be here for Gin until you return. Nilly will be doing some diagnostic spells on George. Fred should be here for the results"

Without a single response, Draco apparated.

"Come Gin" Caroline said holding out her hand to her "Let's go make some tea for when Fred arrives"

As the two women walked down the hall to the kitchen, nothing was said. They moved quietly around the kitchen preparing tea and cookies for the men when they arrived. No sooner had the tea finished, then they heard a pop of apparation. Before Caroline could stop her, Ginny had ran out of the room and launched herself at Fred. As soon as her arms had wrapped around him, he had tears running down his cheeks. When she pulled herself away, he pulled himself together and she showed him to where the house elf was still attending to George.

"Nilly" Ginny said announcing her presence

"Mistress Malfoy" the house elf replied bowing low

"This is Fred, George's twin brother." Ginny said as she sat down on one of the chairs by George's side

"Master Fred" Nilly responded bowing low again

"H-How is he?" Fred said unable to take his eyes off of his brother's unconscious form

"Better" Nilly responded "Nilly ran a diagnostic spell over him and found excessive bleeding, two cracked ribs and numerous bruises and blade cuts. Nilly find interesting the shape of some of the bruises Master Fred. Like rings they look"

"Rings!" exclaimed Ginny

"Yes Mistress Malfoy" Nilly responded bowing

"Mum, floo Lucius! Draco love, get the camera!" Ginny yelled before quieting down "Have you healed the bruises yet, Nilly?"

"No Mistress Malfoy" Nilly responded bowing

"Don't" Ginny said leaving no room for argument as Draco came running back into the room with the camera

Without stopping to ask permission, Ginny grabbed the camera and started to take pictures of George's bruises. After she was done, she walked out of the room. Draco followed her until they were far enough away from the room everyone was in.

"You have a feeling you know how did it, don't you?" Draco asked

"Yes." she said playing with the camera string and looking down at her hands

"Mind me asking who?" he asked

"His wife" she said snapping her head back up to look at Draco "That day at WWW when me and the twins were in the conference room, we were discussing my first impression of her and Fred cut in saying how much of a bitch she was. I think there might of been a chance that she heard it."

"How?" he asked pulling her close

"Gut feeling" she responded automatically knowing what he meant "Can you take this to my father and get him to develop the pictures?"

"Yes love" he said taking the camera "Don't over exert yourself love"

"I won't" she said smiling slightly as he stepped into the floo and disappeared in a flash of emerald green flames.

When she walked back into the living room, she saw that Fred was still sitting by the couch, next to an unconscious George. Smiling sadly at the loving scene in front of her, she stepped forward and rested her hand on Fred's shoulder. When he looked up, she saw a look of pure sadness instead of a the look of pure mischief that was usually present. Sitting down in the vacant seat beside him, she covered his hand with her own.

"He will be alright Freddie, I know he will be. I promise." she said soothingly

"How do you know?" he asked sceptical

"Because he came to me instead of going to St. Mungo's" she said

"True." he said silently weighing the options

"I think we should move him to the guest room. That couch really isn't as comfy as it looks." she said as she began to stand up

"How?" he asked "I don't want to hurt him"

"Nilly can apparate him and we will meet them upstairs." she said as she began to help Fred rise

Within ten minutes, George was resting on the king size canopy bed in the guest room. Fred had stationed himself next to the bed, and had resorted to not talking and just staring at George's still form. Ginny quickly gave up and went down to the kitchen to find that her mother had gone and Lucius had taken her place. Recovering from the shock quickly, she sat down in the chair across from him as he sat at the kitchen table and read the Daily Prophet.

She quickly summoned the baby name book and began to read. A comfortable silence filled the kitchen as they sat and read.

"Blah. More destructive weddings" Lucius sneered at the paper

"Who is it now?" Ginny asked

"Mara Parkinson." Lucius said

"Who did she marry?" she asked curiously

"Colin Creevey" Lucius spat

"Oh Merlin. Her parents are not going to like that at all. They disowned Pansy for marry Roderick because he didn't ask their permission first. Their youngest daughter marrying a muggleborn wont be pretty at all" Ginny said cringing slightly

"Do they get the paper at your parents?" asked Lucius

"Yes" Ginny said nodding her head, they will

"Pansy will know without us having to tell her then" replied Lucius with relief

"I don't know. She never has been into reading the paper." Ginny stated

"Your father and brother do. Surely, one of them will tell her" Lucius said smiling "Are your brother and her going to be leaving your parents house anytime soon?"

"Pansy is hoping too. My mother is going baby crazy already. Why?" Ginny said getting up to get herself some juice

"Mara will need somewhere to hide from her parents once they find out about this" Lucius said "I suppose, I can find a Malfoy property that will be suitable for them... Not that I like the idea of having a muggleborn living in a Malfoy property."

"Lucius, let Pansy and Mara talk it over with their husbands. Have no worries... Unless they come to you and ask for your help" Ginny said patting him on the shoulder "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take some food up to Fred."

After she left the kitchen and started to make her way upstairs, she wondered just how much her life was changing. A year ago, she had been so focused trying to make Draco jealous, and he was now her husband. Shaking her head, she entered the guest bedroom that George was occupying. Setting the food down, she pulled Fred into her arms and gave him a hug. After a few moments, she pulled away and set the food down on the night stand.

"You need to eat" she said

"I don't want to" Fred said grumpily

"I don't care what you want to do. George would get mad if you didn't eat." she said as she made a small table appear with the flick of her wand before resetting the food down "Now eat" she said

As he ate, she checked George. Nilly had fixed him good. She could tell that he was healing nicely. Once she was at ease with his well being, she turned her attention back to Fred. He looked like his whole life was hanging on the balance. Smiling slightly, she went and sat beside him.

"Do you want me to go and floo Leona and get her to come over and stay with you until George wakes up?" she asked

"Do you mind?" he asked

"Of course not" she exclaimed "I'll go do that now"

As she walked down the stairs, she heard yelling coming from the den where the fire place was. Carefully, she tip toed towards the entry way and listened in. She was in the middle of listening in when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Jumping slightly, she turned and saw Lucius staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Putting a finger in front of her mouth in a 'shushing' motion, she signalled to the den. Surprisingly, he stood behind her and listened in.

"I don't care Roderick!" screeched Pansy

"You should Pansy!" exclaimed Roderick

"Why?" she sneered

"Because" he said

"Not a good enough reason Roderick Snape" she said

"We are still living with my parents! Where is Mara supposed to stay!" he yelled

"With us!" she screamed

"NO! Absolutely not!" he yelled "I am not letting a muggle born stay at Snape Manor!"

"She's my sister! I may not like her choice of husband, but if he is good enough for Mara to marry him despite our parents disliking for him, then he is good enough for me to call my brother in law!" she screamed

"If you want them to stay so badly, then don't come home tonight!" he bellowed before flooing away

Ginny and Lucius looked at each other for a moment, before Lucius squared his shoulders and walked into the room. When Ginny rounded the corner, she smiled. Pansy was sitting next to Lucius on the couch, crying into his shoulder. When Pansy felt the presence of Ginny, she looked up. Smiling gently, Ginny walked over to the floo and flooed to Fred's apartment, letting Pansy have some time alone with Lucius.

"Leona!" yelled Ginny once she had arrived

"Yes?" questioned Leona coming out of the kitchen drying her hands "Oh hello Ginny, Fred isn't here"

"I didn't come over to see Fred, I came over to see you. Are you able to come over to my place?" asked Ginny urgently

"Of course, but I really should wait for Fred" replied Leona

"No need. He is over at my place" Ginny replied simply "Something happened to George"

"Oh my gosh. Just let me get my wand" she said sprinting into a room at the far end of the hall and returning shortly, with her wand in hand

Ginny flooed back first and waited for Leona to come through. Once Leona was firmly planted in the living room, Ginny sat her down and explained to her what had happened to George. After Ginny was done, Leona sat there looking as pale as a ghost. Silence fell over the two women as they sat on the couch engrossed in their own thoughts.

"You don't think it was -" Leona began

"Oralia. Yes I do" Ginny said sneering "We have taken pictures and everything else that we can use against her in court if it is her. Unfortunately, we won't be able to know until George wakes up and we can take the memory."

"How is he doing?" she asked

"Much better. Our house elf healed up everything that she could. For the things that she couldn't because they take time, she will be returning everyday to make sure they are healing properly and to administer the medicine" she explained

"May I see him?" she asked "I take it Fred is with him"

"Of course Fred is with him" smirked Ginny "Besides when Fred is with you. I don't think they are ever apart for long. Their room is upstairs. The door is open. You may go right up"

After Leona was sitting next to Fred, Ginny walked back into the kitchen to find Lucius, Pansy and Draco all sitting around the table. Motioning for Ginny to go and sit on his lap, Draco turned to Pansy.

"Why won't he let your sister stay at the manor?" he asked

"Because of who she married. I had already asked Severus and Caroline and they were fine with it" Pansy said gripping her tea cup "I just don't see why he is complaining when his parents already said that they could"

"My brother is an idiot Pansy." Ginny said

"Pansy, Draco and I will look through our properties and find one that will suit them just fine" Lucius said "Until then, they are welcome to stay at the manor"

"You tell her that. She won't listen to me" Pansy said angry

"Very well. Where is she?" Lucius asked

"Her in-laws" Pansy said with a sigh

Without a second thought, Lucius stood and flooed to the Ministry. After he had disappeared, both girls turned and looked at Draco with questioning looks.

"Don't ask me what has gotten into him" Draco said "My father is crazy"


End file.
